Hojo Clone Chronicles
by Covin
Summary: A finished novel. 3 days after Sephiroth is defeated and Meteor is destroyed, a new threat arrives...greater than Sephiroth and Meteor put together. And as AVALANCHE'S journey continues, deadly secrets about Shinra and AVALANCHE'S past come out...
1.

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 1: The Recovery 

Chapter 1

The old man watched the group of people walk through the streets. He had seen them before; somewhere…he couldn't remember. But they were definitely familiar. He walked on his cane, his right leg permanently injured from the Wutai/Shinra war years ago. The group consisted of six people, three females and three males. The male's heights ranged from 5' 8" to 6' 5", the tallest man very muscular. The girls were much shorter, the old man thought, ranging from 5' 2" to 5' 7". They were all armed.

The group of people passed him, not even glancing at him. The old man noticed that one man had a gun arm on his left hand. Another man was wearing a lab-coat and the other blue jeans and a T-shirt. They kept walking toward the Shinra guard at the elevator. The ladies, all but one, wore dresses, the two shorter women wearing blue and white satin, and the tallest girl a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a black cloak over her head. The men had swords and machineguns wrapped behind their backs and the girls had staffs and the tallest female wasn't armed.

The group walked on without a word. All their eyes were locked on the Shinra guard at the elevator. When they reached him, the shortest man stepped in front of the others; his purplish colored hair blowing in the wind. The old man watched from behind his home as the man who stepped forward, probably their leader, hit the guard with a jab. No warning, no hesitation. Just a quick jab. The old man gasped and one of the females turned and saw him watching. Before he knew it, the white man with the gun-arm shot him in the stomach once and another in the left shoulder. 

The two shots echoed through the air and several more villagers came out. The man with the gun arm shot them all. Then all was silent. The death casualty was higher than the leader wanted, but no one could be traced. As long as there were no witnesses. He opened the elevator and the others stepped in and went up, leaving the polluted beach behind and going up to the Junon Harbor.

When she heard the elevator noise go away, the scared girl named Pricilla came out of her home and saw her dead Grandpa on the deck. Her eyes filled with tears…her hero didn't come and save them. Where was the man named Cloud?

Barret was running down the field when the helicopter flew over him again, the co-pilot looking through binoculars for Barret. Barret stopped running as the Shinra helicopter kept going, its engines growing distant. Barret sighed, and continued walking down the field. The Highwind couldn't be far now, only another mile or two. His white cloak fluttered in the relentless wind. As he walked, he turned his head to look behind him, where the crater stood. Where a huge battle once happened. 

The frigid wind attacked him again and he raised his hood over his face. A hill rose in front of him, the Highwind must be on the other side, he thought. He winced and stopped walking. His wound wasn't healing as well as he had thought. A large gash still remained to his leg, the hard blood covering the wound. Sephiroth had given it to him. During the last fight. 

Barret reached the top of the hill and looked down at the Highwind. It was hovering off the ground; the rest of the crew were probably inside drinking hot chocolate, thought Barret with jealousy. Barret ran down to the Highwind, climbed up the ladder and went inside, the warmth immediately comforting him. As he walked through the main area, he heard voices coming from the Bridge. Barret went inside, muttering about how cold it was outside. 

Cloud sat in a chair, facing everyone that was still around. He had his left arm in a sling and bandages wrapped around his ribs. Souvenirs from a fight that only Cloud and Sephiroth fought. 

Cloud was saying, "Look, just because Sephiroth is defeated doesn't make the world a safe place. We have to be ready for anything."

Cid shook his head and left the room in frustration. Barret watched him go and then said, "What's happenin?" 

Cloud replied, "We are trying to consider our next move." Barret snorted and said, "Meteor is gone and so is Sephiroth. What do you mean, 'our next move'?"

"He hasn't heard the news," said Tifa quietly. Barret raised an eyebrow. "What news?"

Before anyone could reply, Red XIII said, "I want to go home to Bugenhagen." Barret snorted again and was about to say something when Vincent Valentine cut in. "Shinra thought quickly. They have elected a new President and he has already taken action."

Cloud continued. "His name is Tanner, and he has the crowds cheering already." Cloud started to get up but he grimaced in pain and sat back down. "He had declared to continue with the Neo-Midgar plan. Since Midgar was destroyed by Meteor, he wants build a new Midgar. Neo-Midgar will be built close to that Chocobo Farm. Remember the Chocobo Farm where we got that summon? That is where and chances are, it is not good."

"Well DUH, it's not good, they are just going to suck up more Mako and keep on killing the damn planet. Shit," Barret yelled. 

"So what are we going to do," asked Tifa. Cloud answered with a firm voice. "We wait awhile, see how Tanner plans to build Neo-Midgar. Until then, lets go see Bugenhagen and rest at Cosmo Canyon. We fought Sephiroth three days ago. I think everybody could use a break. If you want to go home, go ahead after we get to Cosmo Canyon. You all have done more than you had to. If you are done fighting, I am not against that." 

Yuffie cheered. "Hooray, now I don't have to stick with all these bimbos anymore!" 

Barret sighed. He had to agree; everyone had done more than they had to. Barret just wa- 

Red alert bells turned on and started flashing. "What is happening," Cloud yelled. One of the pilots answered, "Six Shinra helicopters are coming are way! They all have missiles and are locked onto us!"

Cloud started giving orders. "Pilots, you use those new artillery guns we put on the Highwind yesterday. Barret, get on the deck and see if you can shoot them down. Vincent, Yuffie, you are with Barret." They all nodded, and went to obey. 

"AAA! Cloud," shrieked a pilot. "They have paratroopers!"

Cloud shook his head. "Tifa you are with me. Let's go take them out. Red XIII, you are with me too." They all ran outside and hurried down the ladder, Cloud and Tifa were a lot slower. The fight with Sephiroth had seriously weakened them. Cloud in particular. 

They ran on the deck where Vincent and Barret were trying to shoot down the helicopters. Yuffie trying to get her weapon into the engines. Cloud ran past them and jumped over the side of the deck. He fell down the forty feet and landed in the snow. His ribs screamed in pain. He slowly got up and looked around. Only then did he see the Shinra troops. Hundreds of troops were pouring out of the mountains around them and running toward the Highwind. A helicopter crashed into the snow not more than twenty feet away from Cloud. Then it exploded, sending him flying through the air. More helicopters appeared coming over the hills and mountains. Thousands of troops surrounded them. 

Cloud pulled out his PHS. He called the pilots when Cid answered, Cloud told him what to do. "There are thousands of troops around us Cid. No way can we get out of here alive." Cid cussed and Cloud continued. "We have to surrender. Stop shooting the helicopters." A few seconds later, the gunfire ceased and the helicopters stopped firing at the Highwind. Cloud wondered how Shinra found them. And how did Shinra get so many people here so fast? Troops ran up to Cloud and started beating him. He pulled out his sword and started fighting but his wounds from Sephiroth were still to…a soldier hit him in the head and Cloud conked out. 

Barret stopped firing. Dammit! The Shinra had them. How did this…oh no. The helicopter that flew over me thought Barret. I should have shot it down. It was looking for us! It is all my fault realized Barret, as troops climbed up the ladder and started to arrest him. 


	2. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 1: The Recovery

Chapter 1 (continued from Prologue)

The group of six, three men and three women continued down the streets of Junon Harbor, their weapons shown so no one would talk to them. The weapons they had weren't illegal, and they hadn't harmed anybody (well...no had heard that they had that the village had been destroyed yet). They simply walked along the streets, through the rain and sleet as winter neared. 

The leader of the group, the shortest man named Lee, thought quietly about the trick he had laid on Avalanche. Sephiroth had served his purpose, and if he had defeated Avalanche, that would be more convenient...but he didn't. Not like they were a problem. Lee had tipped off Tanner about the location of Avalanche, and with that Lee had disappeared. Tanner walked into the Shinra H.Q., said that he knew their location and was immediately promoted. Then, Lee told him how to build another Midgar, and Tanner told Heidegger that and Tanner was promoted to President of Shinra. Lee smiled. His groups of rebels were well trained, and with Tanner in place Lee's plans were going well. 

Now all they needed was simple Trans-continental transportation. And Junon Harbor would provide them with that. Lee held up his hand in a fist and the others behind him stopped. He turned around and faced them and said quietly, "There is a battle coming. Arm yourselves." His team acknowledged him and started equipping themselves with various weapons and Materia. 

He turned back around and continued walking, his purple hair blowing in the strengthening wind. He raised his left arm; his gun-arm and with his right hand charged up the Max Ray. Only two Max Rays were made in the world. Lee felt a sense of pride that he had one. He focused on the tunnel ahead. A dark tunnel led the group to a large hallway, an entrance in front of them and an entrance all the way down the hallway. 

Lee raised his gun-arm in the direction of the elevator and said, "There is an elevator down there. We will take it to the Underwater Junon Base. There we will get transportation."

"We will follow you, leader," said a soft voice from behind him. Marina. He only nodded and started jogging down the hallway to the elevator. Then he broke into a run. 

*

Vincent Valentine quietly jiggled his handcuffs and smiled. He had them unlocked. Now all he had to do was free one more person and they might have a chance. None of them were armed except for Vincent himself. He had a Master Poison Materia that he had snuck in through his shoes. They were in an auditorium, where their execution could be held on public television. 

Scarlet kept on slapping Tifa till Tifa was on her knees. "You think you will get away this time? Well your wrong you stupid..." Scarlet then mumbled and walked away. Heidegger was also in here, his fat belly shaking with laughter every time Scarlet slapped Tifa, and his face scowling at Tanner every time he laid eyed on the man. Tanner had taken his presidential position with just two stupid ideas. Heidegger wanted to kill him but he couldn't...yet. Security was too tight around Tanner. Everywhere he went he had Turks with him. 

Heidegger stopped thinking when Scarlet got up behind the podium and said, "Hello everybody! Welcome to the second execution of Avalanche! Straight from Junon Harbor and onto the worldwide television! These bad guys helped Sephiroth try to destroy the world, but thanks to President Tanner, they are now in custody and are facing execution."

"I don't think so bitch," said a voice from behind Scarlet. She whipped around to see Tifa, Vincent, and Yuffie free of their handcuffs and Cloud trying to get his off. Tifa went into fighting position while Vincent started casting Poison on everyone in the auditorium. Cloud go his handcuffs off and joined in with Barret and the others, who were trying to make there way to the door. Tifa attacked Scarlet, this time with grim accuracy as Tifa hit Scarlet in the stomach so hard that a sickening crunch echoed from her. Tifa had easily broken or cracked all of Scarlet's ribs.

Then Tifa jumped up and tried to help Cloud, who had stumbled and fallen. After they were captured, they had been beaten up and Tifa had a bruised face and some of Clouds ribs were broken. He tried to get back up but couldn't. When Tifa got there, he was able to and they tried to get past the panicking crowd. Some of them were glowing green from Vincent's poison. Most were trying to escape. They had no idea where their weapons were...or their armor for that matter. But they could make it.

Vincent stopped poisoning people and jumped off the stage and ran through the crowd. How they would escape was totally unknown but they could make it. He was sure. 

Yuffie was pissed. First, they take her weapon. Second, they beat her up. Third, they are getting executed on public television. And now, some dumb Shinra guard thinks he can take her out. "Not this Ninja," she yelled and side-kicked him in the stomach. The man stumbled back a few steps and she ran up to him and said, "You know. You Shinra people don't learn that fast!" The man got mad and started to throw a pathetic punch but she kneed him and blocked the punch with ease. She smiled. And then upper-cutted him and he finally fell to the ground.

The crowd was now total chaos. People were pouring from the auditorium and as Avalanche went with them, the Shinra people couldn't tell who was Avalanche and who was Shinra. Yuffie ran for a ventilation shaft and then, when she felt no eyes watching her, she dived up into it. Vincent followed Yuffie up the vent. Tifa helped Cloud into the street and ran into some public restrooms and they hid in a stall while Tifa quietly nursed one of his wounds. The crowd outside roared along. 

Barret didn't try going anywhere. He took out the two people that were guarding Tanner, then looked around for the snobby little planet killer. Barret's eyes seemed on fire. He wanted to kill the new President, if not for the planet then for himself. Stupid damn Shinra always screwin' wit' the damn Barret, he thought. He hoped they would learn someday and just quit causing problems. But until then...Barret's eyes found the President running into the dramatic curtains behind the stage. Barret jumped onto the stage and followed.

A little less than a mile away, a man named Reeve activated a remote control and then entered a virtual reality. He was now controlling the ever faithful, Cait-Sith.

The crowd roared into the streets, people running for their lives, thinking that Avalanche would hurt them. A doll hopped passed them, a doll with a small black figure on top. The small black figure was now back in business. With a bag full of Avalanches weapons, he hopped into the auditorium, looked around and then wondered where everybody could've gone. He looked around, and then saw the public restrooms. He smiled. How funny, he thought as he hopped toward the restrooms. 

As he entered, he said in a squeaky voice, "Oh Cloud. Are you in here? Tifa?" A stall door opened and Tifa peeked out. "Cait-Sith?!"

He hopped with joy and said, "Yep!" Then he told her that he had her weapons and everybody else's and she started getting equipped.

*

Lee reached the elevator and looked inside. A young woman, about 20 years old stood at the control panel, her bright face suddenly turning into fear as Lee raised his left arm and fired. She fell to the ground. Lee went inside, stepping over her corpse to look at the control panel. Two buttons: down and up. Lee pressed down. The doors shut and a minute later, opened again. 

Lee walked out, looking at the fortress ahead. The tunnel was see through, the sharks and fish swarming around the tunnel, as if attracted to the lights. Lee ran through the tunnel and emerged into a cavern of security. They had remodeled since Cloud was here. Now, instead of having a lot of tunnels, it was just one huge cavern of Shinra troops. Three submarines, a white one and two dark blue were in the three docking bays. 

A massacre was about to happen. 

Lee started sniping out the people and he shouted, "Go forth and kill them ALL!" His five warriors ran in front of him and started taking out the Shinra guards and workers. "Don't kill those that know how to operate the submarines," he shouted. They made no sign to show that they had heard him but he knew they did. He told the gun-arm to fire again and it did. Again. Again.

In two minutes, everyone was dead except for a group of scientists huddling in a corner, consumed by fear. Lee looked at his team, looking for wounds or any sign of blood. None; his team had killed some of the best Shinra people without getting a single scratch or hit. Lee walked in front of them and started his debriefing. "We have done well. Our first mission is nearly accomplished. Now get these scientists into one of the dark blue submarines. Then we will leave."

They hurried to follow his order. He smiled. The beginning of his legacy had begun.


	3. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone   
By Co V Schuler  
  
Part 1: The Recovery  
  
Chapter 2  
Tifa was feeling much better than she was a few hours ago. She had just escaped execution and Cait-Sith had got her weapons back (Cait-Sith wasn't captured). Cait-Sith had left them right after they won the battle with Sephiroth. And now, right after she helped Cloud escape into some public restrooms, Cait-Sith showed up with every body's best weapons!   
But even after she was equipped, she was scared for Cloud. He had been seriously injured in the Sephiroth fight (that only he and Sephiroth fought) and then when they were captured, they seriously beat up everybody, thinking that it would prevent them from escaping. But that didn't stop Avalanche. Tifa smiled at the thought. Then she blinked and heard Cait-Sith saying something, "...So what is our next move. The others are somewhere hiding and-," another voice cut him off.  
A deep, low voice, "I wouldn't say everybody." Suddenly, an air vent popped out from the ceiling and Vincent Valentine fell out of it, and Yuffie slipped and landed on top of him. "Get off me please," Vincent asked pleasantly. Yuffie stared at him, smiled and got off. Vincent got up, shook his head and dusted off his clothes. He eyed the bag of weapons. "Is my Quicksilver in that bag?"   
Cait-Sith nodded with eagerness to get attention. "Good," Vincent said simply. Yuffie had been quiet but once she got her weapon she started talking, "Just let me show those Shinra what a Ninja can do, this time with a fair chance!"  
Tifa rolled her eyes. "Listen, I don't know what we are going to do...but I do know one thing: we can't do much because Cloud is too hurt to get moved around."  
"...So?" Yuffie replied, as if she didn't care. "I will take 'em out on my own then!"  
Cloud moved his head and looked at his group of renegades that, not more than five days ago, saved the planet from destruction. "Listen, I think-," he said quietly, and then stopped, as if he noticed something. "Where is Barret?"  
*  
Barret was watching three people talk from the shadows of an alley. Two of those people were just everyday citizens that Barret could take out...but there were Shinra guards everywhere. Guess news travels around Junon fast, he thought with a laugh. The guard had been tripled since he and Avalanche escaped. And since he escaped, he had been chasing the new President of Shinra, President Tanner...who is the third person that was talking. He was out of breath and obviously trying to get the people to recognize him.  
But since he had only been President for a few days. Barret laughed. If he weren't so popular himself (posted on 'wanted' ads everywhere), he would walk out there and kill Tanner and then make a run for it. But if he showed his face, he would be shot on sight. Damn he thought angrily, he is right there and I have been chasing him for a few hours and I can't do anything!   
Barret tried to calm himself. He would hide for a while, inside the hotel that's entrance was right around the corner. He stuck his gun-arm in his coat and exited the alley, hurriedly walking to the door that was about ten yards away. He was casually hiding his head when the chicken weakling President screamed and started yelling, "That's him that's him!" Barret looked at the two people that he was talking with and shrugged. They shrugged back and he kept walking.   
He breathed a little easier now; none of the guards seemed to care. He walked into the hotel and, when the register person wasn't looking, snuck up the stairs to one of the rooms. He lay down on a bed and before a minute was up, he was sleeping.  
*  
Cloud was trying to think about who else was missing and then it finally hit him. "Where is Cid and Red XIII?!"  
"I didn't see them after I got beat up; they knocked me out and when I woke up, I was about to get executed," exclaimed Yuffie. Cloud nodded, thinking about how he was knocked out before he could see anybody else get captured. "So what might have happened to them," Cloud asked wonderingly.  
*  
The dark blue submarine had exited the Underwater Junon Base without a problem. Lee was pleased, and when Lee was pleased, so am I thought Marina. She had known Lee since he was 4, and they would play together and he would be a soldier and she would be stuck in a fire. She smiled in her head, but her face was stone cold. Those days are over now, she told herself. Now Lee is the strong man that is your leader and his plan will change the world. As long as Avalanche didn't interfere.   
Marina loved Lee. She knew that and wouldn't deny that. And she hated who he hated. Someday she would tell him that she loved him, and she would stand by his side and help him do what they need to do. Her teammates were all very strong, and they would do what Lee told them too. Now, they had worldwide transportation and they could proceed with the Phase 2...whatever that is. Lee hadn't told anyone his full-scale plans. But he did brief them on what they were about to do next time they would pull a mission.   
Marina left the engine bay and went up to the bridge where Lee sat alone. He was sitting in a chair, his back to her. "Lee...," her voice hung in the air. "Lee...I was wondering what our orders are...where do you want to go?"  
Inside Lee's head though, he couldn't hear or see anything that he was physically in. In his head, he was battling a...something. Lee screamed inside his head for the voice to stop and go away...but it wouldn't. It was torturing him. He couldn't think, he couldn't talk. He mentally screamed. Help me, he cried.   
When she got no answer, Marina crept closer to him. Wondering what was wrong. She moved toward him, softly calling his name.   
Lee was in agony, the voice was familiar. But it was mean, and it wouldn't stop taunting him.   
Marina slowly moved to where she could see his face. His eyes were wide open and his chest was moving up and down with quick, rapid breaths. Her voice turned into concern when he didn't respond. "Lee...answer me. Lee!"  
A voice! Lee heard a voice...distant but...Marina! Save me! Marina!  
Marina put her arm on his shoulder and he suddenly jolted awake, his fear becoming real and his instincts screaming danger in every way and form. He blinked and tried to think. He was on the submarine...the U-boat he had captured. Only then did he realize that his arms were rapped around Marina, his hand covering her mouth so she couldn't breathe and his other arm around her throat. "Marina," he exclaimed with surprise and let go, wondering how she had gotten...  
She fell to the floor, coughing and hacking, trying to catch her breath. "Marina! Are you okay?" She only nodded and air started to come back into her lungs. Relief. She breathed easier. She slowly got up and asked Lee, "Were you okay? I was afraid that you were having a nightmare or something."  
He nodded, his face now expressionless and cold. "I am fine. Sorry about that reaction. When I wake up, I immediately take action if anyone is around me. Something we learned in Soldier. The First Class."   
She nodded, scared. "O-o-okay. I am here to ask about my orders. Where is our course?"  
He thought for a moment and then said with a smile, "Midgar. Set course for the beaches near Midgar."  
"Yes sir," she replied and left.   
Lee put a hand on his head. Could that voice really have been the girl? The girl that had been haunting all his life. Calling him to something. Well now, he thought. Now I know where you are. You told me and now I will haunt you...Aeris. Now I will have my revenge. Why are you so quiet for a year and then return with such terror?   
Lee only put his hands on his head. The girl that had been haunting him all his life, a girl that told him that he would create a legacy. A girl that contacted him through his dreams with the power of the Cetra. How could she even be alive, he asked himself.   
  
Two Days Later...  
Cloud, having felt little better than he did right after the final battle with Sephiroth, groaned in pain. They had snuck into an inn and had paid for it with a homeless man's GP. Yes, they stole it from the bum but they had no choice. They would be recognized outside and eventually someone would come into the bathrooms and see them and get help and they would be arrested and etc. Cloud was mad and right about now, he felt like crap.   
Tifa was sleeping on a bed on the other side of the room. Vincent was on watch right now and Yuffie was sleeping in the middle bed. Cloud was left to think. He needed to recover but he kept on thinking about where Cid and Red XIII might have gone. And he couldn't stop thinking about a dream he had last night.   
It was pitch black. Then a figure appeared in the distance, only a little speck at first, but the figure was running toward me. Cloud tried to think about the dream. He focused on it and more came back. The pink dot eventually turned into a human being as it got closer to him. Then, when the girl reached him, he gasped...Aeris. Could it be, he asked himself. Then she spoke to him. "Cloud, I need you. Cloud, the Planet used my Cetra powers to try and scare the person that will bring forth the end of the planet. I have appeared in his dreams ever since I was alive, and haunted him. I didn't do it though; the Planet used my appearance. But now all that is important is second. I am coming back Cloud. Go to Midgar, the old one. On your way I will help you more. I understand so much more now. I lov-   
And then Cloud had wakened. What did this dream mean? One thing was sure and made him real happy. Aeris might be coming back. But who is this person that will bring the end of the planet. Wasn't Sephiroth bad enough? Cloud sighed and sat up. One thing was for sure, he would get better, as fast as he could.  



	4. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 1: The Recovery

Chapter 3 (It has been a week since the end of Chapter 2)

Lee smiled as he looked through the periscope. There was Old Midgar. Completely destroyed. Nothing but ash, fallen buildings, and burnt skeletons. It was a maze of debris, and Lee was looking forward to seeing this ghost. The ghost named Aeris. Then, when he found her, he would either kill her, or find out what she wanted from him. She was evil...or so it seemed. Lee shrugged off the thoughts and just focused on what needed to be done right now. He would learn about that later. 

His submarine was about two miles off shore, its periscope above the surface. "Alright! It is time to visit Old Midgar. We are looking for survivors. If you see one, tell me immediately on the PHS. We will be in-groups of two. Two per group except for me. I will be alone. Capture anyone you see alive and I will get there as soon as I can. Cairn? You will stay here and make sure the engineers don't take off."

Cairn nodded, "Yes sir."

"Let's move out," Lee yelled. He ran through the small tunnels to the boarding room. In that room, he climbed up the ladder to the outside. The wind was cold, winter coming soon. "It is a two mile swim. Then when we get to the beach we will rest and then go to Old Midgar."

His followers nodded and he turned and dove into the freezing waters of the ocean, surfacing and swimming for shore.

*

Barret ran down from the top of the hill yelling, "They are coming. Dammit, hurry up! They are coming!" Behind him, at the foot of the other side of the hill, a few hundred Shinra Inc. troops were starting to run after Barret. Barret kept running, thinking about survival. And the eight huge artillery tanks that were shooting into the air over the hill and causing Barret to run in all directions; even backwards at one point.

Now he was running full speed toward the beach, where the rest of Avalanche was waiting for him. They had escaped from Junon by going down and stealing a speedboat from on of Shinra's docks. But Barret had to find his own way since he had wasted time trying to chase the new Shinra President. In the end, Barret left Junon and saw his friends from on top of a cliff. They met and they sent Tifa and Yuffie to go find the submarine that they had somewhere around here. While Barret and the guys wold go by foot to the beaches and wait. 

But some damn Shinra scout saw them and got away before they could get him. And now a whole army is behind my butt, thought Barret. The beach was only a few hundred yards away where Cloud, Vincent, and Cait-Sith had already started swimming toward the submarine. They had been captured a week ago and lost the Highwind. Along with Cid and Red XIII. Cid and Red XIII weren't dead (hopefully) but they had disappeared just before everyone got captured. The fight with Sephiroth had ended almost two weeks ago.

Barret reached the shore and was about to dive in and start swimming when an artillery shell hit the ground ten feet from where he was. "AAAAAA," he yelled as he flew through the air, his arms flapping around him as if trying to fly. His eyes widened and he started to laugh. He had been blown out to see by a bomb. His smile diminished when he hit the ice-cold ocean. He went about thirty feet below. Not a breath of air was in him. He frantically started swimming, the water numbing him. I won't give up, he told himself. 

He surfaced, his mouth sucking in all the air it could before a wave hit him and he went under again. Again he surfaced, this time he saw a submarine floating toward. A red one that they had gotten from Shinra a few months ago. It seemed like a year, thought Barret. He turned around and saw the other three swimming toward him. They would reach the sub in a minute or two. Barret swam to the sub, which now had Tifa and Yuffie on the deck waiting for them. 

Barret reached the sub and climbed up on it. Tifa popped into his sight and asked him, "You okay Barret?" He was shivering. "Go take a swim," he replied harshly. Tifa frowned. "Get me a damn towel or something!? Can't you see I am freezing half to death?!"

"Sheesh," she muttered as she went below and got a few towels.

The others started to climb up onto the sub. Cloud immediately gave orders. "We ca-a-an rest below. Ever-y-y-one get inside and then a-a-a-scend the sub." He was shivering. 

Yuffie climbed down the ladder and everyone else followed. Barret was last so he shut the top and tightened it. He slid down the ladder and went straight to the bunks. He looked around, took the blankets off of all the beds and then got into a bed, about ten blankets on him and he went to sleep. He had been so tired because they had been traveling day and...he fell asleep. 

Cloud was sitting with in the Captain's chair, his hands holding a mug of hot chocolate. He was thinking about his dream. Should he tell Tifa about his dream with Aeris? Better not, she might think that he...loved Aeris. He shook his head. Focus on what she told you Cloud, he told himself. "She told me to go to Old Midgar," he said out loud. Oops! 

Everyone in the room looked at him. "Who said what," asked Tifa again. Cloud sighed. Oh well. Might as well tell her. "I had a dream about Aeris. She told us to go to Old Midgar because a man that will end the planet is going there too." He let that sink in for a moment. And then hesitantly added, "Then she told me when she was coming back."

"Hooray," cried Cait-Sith. "Aeris is coming back."

"Vincent did you hear that," asked Yuffie. "Aeris is coming back!"

Cloud noticed Tifa quietly exit the bridge. Cloud sighed. He didn't try to stop her. He had told the truth and he had done the right thing. "Alright everybody." No one stopped talking. Cloud frowned and yelled, "Everybody QUIET!" 

Silence. "Thank you," he said quietly. "We must remember that this was just a dream. I plan on going to Old Midgar just to be safe and check it out. Whoever wants to follow me, can."

"I'm with you," Yuffie and Vincent said at the same time. "Me too," Cait-Sith yelled.

"Good," Cloud said. "Then set course for Old Midgar!" They all cheered again. With that, Cloud left the room and went to the bunks to get some rest.

*

Tears ran down her cheeks. Tifa cried, letting loose her emotions. Cloud's face was so happy when Aeris was alive and then that happy face went with her when she died. Nothing but revenge for Aeris was in Clouds thoughts. And now that he had this dream, he seemed happy again. Tifa cried. She was in her hiding place on the sub, a small area that no one but her knew about. Cloud was so hurt when he was captured. Half his ribs were broken, his left arm broken and lots of other cuts and bruises all over him. And then when he said he had a dream one morning, he seemed better. No wonder he healed so fast; he dreamed that Aeris was coming back.

Tifa cried, this time, thinking that Cloud didn't love here...the way she thought he did.

*

Marina and Gloom walked through the wreckage, stepping over many burnt or crushed bodies and skeletons. Marina, to her disliking, was teamed up with Gloom. Gloom never talked unless Lee talked to him. Gloom was...Marina tried to think of the right word. He was...gloomy. She didn't like him. Gloom was tallest on their team and his skin was pale-gray. His lower left arm was a gun-arm.

Old Midgar was really nothing like she thought it would be. She thought it would be mysteriously fun, but now that she got here...it seemed like death itself was watching her. 

She shivered. It scared her, Old Midgar did. 

Suddenly, her PHS rang. She immediately picked it up and answered with her tough girl voice, "Yes?" It was Lee. He said to follow the road she was on and then make a right. They had found somebody alive. "And just keep walking on that road." And then he was gone. 

Gloom looked at her. "Follow me," she said coldly. Then started running. 

*

In a few hours, Avalanche was a mile from Old Midgar, surfaced close to the beaches west of Old Midgar. They would take the speedboat to the beaches, get out there, and then go to Old Midgar. Cloud felt something. As they got closer to Old Midgar, he felt something. Like he wanted to go there and defeat somebody. He shook his head and went on deck. There, everyone was waiting for him. "Alright people, we take the float boat and go to Old Midgar. There, we will find...Aeris and then we will find out what is going on."

"Right!" They all yelled and got onto the rubber boat. Then, Cloud and the others started paddling toward the shores. 

*

Marina and Gloom reached Lee at about the same time as everyone else. The survivor was a middle-aged man that was obviously scared. "Tell me something," Lee was asking him. "Did you or have you seen anybody other than you? Ever since Meteor hit."

The man's eyes darted around the group. He nodded yes and Lee smiled. "What did she or he look like?" 

The man was now shaking. "She had brownish hair and wore a pink dress with a red jacket." 

Lee's eyes widened. The girl from my dreams. "How old do you think she is?" 

"Abo-o-o-out 19 to 23. Somewhere in there." Before Lee could ask the next question, the man pointed toward the former Shinra headquarters building that was about a mile away. "She went that way." Lee stood up and looked at Gloom and nodded. Gloom smiled a deathly smile and slowly approached the man. The man's eyes were full of fear. "No-o-o-o. Don't kill me. AAA! Don't kill ME PLEASE!"

Gloom only laughed and picked up the man by his head and then he broke his neck. Come my warriors," Lee said. "Our mission lies in that building." And they started running. 

*

"What the hell do you mean you know that someone is here," Barret asked, obviously confused.

"I don't know," Cloud replied, his voice a little shaky. "I feel the same thing, the same power, I did when I was nearby Sephiroth. I don't know." He shook his head, discouraged. "Lets go!"

They did, and when they reached Old Midgar, Cloud sensed it. The power of Sephiroth was somehow nearby. Then a vision appeared in his head. A building...Shinra headquarters and...Aeris. "Cloud, hurry! They are coming!" 

"Cloud, come on," Tifa was looking at him.

"Oh, uh...sorry. I, uh." Oh shit! Tifa is already jealous of me having dreams about Aeris. "I just had another vision of Aeris. She said they were coming for her and..." he shook his head. "She was at the Shinra headquarters."

Tifa's face went sour. Then she brightened up and said, "Lets go. Aeris is in trouble!"

"Right," they all yelled again and started running up the wreckage toward the tilted plate. The plate was tilted at an angle because of the way Meteor hit. It was at about a 40-degree angle and made it harder to get up to the Shinra headquarters. In about twenty minutes of breathless and non-stop running, they reached an entrance. 

They stopped for a minute. "Whew!" All of them bent over on their knees. "I don't think I have ever ran that fast in my life," complained Cait-Sith. 

"All right people," Cloud started. "Can't give up now. Lets go!"

They all go t back up and started running toward the building when movement caught Barret's eye. He turned around to find...six people. All looking dead vicious and running in the same direction as they were. "Who the...who are you," he yelled. They stopped running and stared. A short man was in front of them all, a huge sword sheathed around his back. The others of Avalanche had stopped running and turned around to look at everybody. Barret got mad and yelled, "Who are you?!"

They still didn't answer. The short man stepped toward Avalanche and then stopped. He smiled. "I take it you all are Avalanche. Nice to meet you." His voice was cold, and showed that this group of people were not friends of Avalanche. But it was Cloud who recognized the problem. "That is...that's...Sephiroth's sword!"

Tifa gasped. Vincent flinched at the name Sephiroth. "All right then," Vincent said. "You know who we are, and we know that you set us up." Other members of Avalanche growled and showed angry faces. They started pulling out weapons. "Who are you to have Sephiroth's sword and to put us in jail? I don't know about the rest of this group, but that really pisses me off. A Sephiroth wannabe."

"My name is Lee," the leader of the group said. "I have a perfect replica of Sephiroth's sword, and I am the first to master it, for the second time. These other people behind me are my warriors," he gestured behind him. "That is Gloom," he pointed to the tallest man. Very muscular and gray skin. He looked like one of Vincent's limits.

"And the others you will get to know yourselves. Kill them!" Lee yelled and Marina surged forward, targeting the black-haired girl. She thought her name was Tifa. Marina pulled out her weapon and whacked Tifa on the side of her head. Tifa got mad. Tifa jumped at Marina and Marina simply dodged the flying sidekick. Tifa did a spin hook kick and...missed! Suddenly, Marina disappeared. She wasn't there any- Bam! A staff hit Tifa in the back of the head. Tifa went down, blood gushing from her head.

"NO," yelled Cloud when he saw Tifa go down. The man he was fighting had a sword that somehow got around Cloud's quick block and grazed his belly. Cloud went berserk. He swung his sword down and then quickly moved it back up, getting the opponents left leg and cutting inside his torso. The man fell to the ground, temporarily weakened. Suddenly, a pain rammed into Cloud's right side. Cloud ignored the wound and started running toward Tifa but a girl appeared in front of him. He swung his sword at her but she ducked and did a low kick into the groin. Cloud saw stars for a minute and then a foot was suddenly in his face. He fell down. 

Vincent was head-to-head with a female that could fight well. She was quick but when she moved in to knee him in the stomach, he quickly pulled out his sniper CR and shot her in the heart. She fell froward, dead. Vincent then saw what was happening to his team. A man with a gun-arm was shooting at his teammates just as they would let their guard down. Vincent saw a flash of light and Cait-Sith fell to the ground, his Bog doll obviously blown apart and Cait-Sith himself was now all over the ground, his arms in one place and head in another...

Vincent shot the man with the gun-arm and shot him again and again until he finally hit the ground. Vincent heard something behind and started to turn around when Lee brought down his sword through Vincent. Vincent touched his chest and looked at his hand. Covered in blood...Vincent went unconscious. Lee's grim smile faded when a huge boomerang slammed into his back. 

He hit the dirt and looked behind him. Yuffie! That bitch would die! He jumped up and threw his sword at her. Her Ninja instincts told her to throw her weapon. She threw it at the sword, and then jumped out of the way. The huge sword flew by her but turned in mid-air and swung back at her! She dodged it again but this time she didn't land right and tripped. The sword plunged into her back and all the way through till it reached the ground. Lee walked over to her limp, dead body. He pulled the sword out of her and smiled.

He looked around. Only two of his warriors were down but all of Avalanche was either down or dead. Using magic, he revived them and they slowly got up. He then did full cure and a pillar of light from the sky came down and sprinkled dust magic on them, putting all their blood back in them and they were suddenly feeling better. Lee smiled again. All his people lived through the first conflict with Avalanche. 

He looked at Barret, who was breathing slowly but coughing up blood. He had been shot in the lungs and was too weak to heal himself. Cloud Strife had been shot in the hip and knocked out. Tifa was suffering from a staff wound in the head. I thought Lee, seriously wounded Vincent. Yuffie had also been seriously hurt, Lee's sword right through her stomach. Cait-Sith was completely blown apart. No way could Cait-Sith be brought back. The others could though. 

They are at my mercy, thought Lee. But in his scheme of things, Avalanche still had a role to play. He couldn't kill them...yet.

"Come on," he shouted at his team. "We must find the one they call Aeris Gainsborough. We must find her because she might destroy us all. Consider this fight a warm up."

With that, Lee and his evil warriors ran inside the building, in search of the revived Aeris.


	5. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 1: The Recovery

Chapter 4 (Continued right after the end of Chapter 3)

Lee ran inside the building. Gloom was already inside the building somewhere; he might have the girl already. If he did...shit! I forgot to give Gloom a PHS for when he got the girl. Oh well, I will just have to send Marina to the reception area. 

He turned and faced the other four members of his team. "Marina, you find the main room that has the intercom controls. If anyone finds the girl, knock her out and then find an intercom and announce it. We will get there as soon as we can. It is a big building so take your time. Fan out and find that girl!"

They started running up various stairways and eventually, everyone was split up. Somehow, the building still had power. Marina ran to the elevators and tried to remember where the reception area was for regular workers. Wasn't it...floor 32! She hit the button and the elevator started going up. Her father used to work here and would take her to the headquarters. She smiled on the happy memory. 

Now, her father was dead because of Sephiroth and her mother because of Avalanche. Marina's thoughts turned grim as she remembered the fight between her and Tifa. She had hurt the bitch bad. Pretty much killed her, unless Cloud woke up in time. Marina smiled again. I will have my chance again. They will die!

*

Cloud blinked to consciousness. He immediately felt pain in his hip. And on his stomach but it was his hip that hurt. It was bleeding from...Cloud's hands felt the wound and suddenly found steel. A bullet! Cloud winced and almost cried out in pain as he pulled the bullet out. He then closed his eyes, focusing on the magic materia in his armor. He felt the little sprinkles of magic around him, swirling to his wounds. "Ugh," he muttered when the process was done. His hip was healed but it still hurt. 

He slowly got to his feet and remembered the fight between...Lee. Lee was the next person to try and destroy the planet. And we failed miserably when we tried to stop him for the first time. Then Cloud's eyes really opened and he saw his friends. Most of them were dead. Cloud's eyes found Tifa, her body not breathing. A huge gash was in the back of her head. Pools of blood surrounding her body. 

Clouds eyes watered. No, he thought. She is dead. No, no, no...NO! Cloud's face became a mask of rage and anger. Lee! His name was Lee. He would die! But wait! Cloud had revive materia on his armor. Cloud found his sword and sheathed it behind his back and then tried to focus on the Revive Materia. Swirls of green magic glowed around him as he prayed and used the magic that might heal her. 

A small angel suddenly appeared in a pillar of light and with what looked like a wand, touched Tifa's soft skin. Then angel then disappeared and Tifa started coughing up blood. Cloud opened his eyes and looked at her. He felt a little weaker but his morale had skyrocketed. Tifa was still alive...whew!

He looked at her; she was looking at him. He smiled and then said, "Come on Tifa, we have to get these people alive and running. He started reviving Vincent and Yuffie while Tifa tried to cure Barret. Cid and Red XIII had disappeared right after they were captured*. (*Prologue) 

In about ten minutes, Yuffie and Vincent were re-equipping themselves with their weapons, Barret was cussing and raving about revenge, Cloud was trying to tell Tifa that he was sorry if he made her feel bad about his visions of Aeris. In another five minutes, Cloud was telling everybody what he thought was going on.

"Barret, just shut up and listen. In my visions, Aeris said that this group and this man named Lee would destroy the world. And we can't stop him unless we have Aeris on our side. And Aeris is somewhere inside that building. We have to save her and fight for her. With out her, we are in some deep-," Barret cut him off. 

"So Aeris is back alive? How the hell did this guy find out," Barret asked, anger in his voice.

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know. So lets quit wasting time and go up there and kick Lee's butt!" They cheered, but in the back of Cloud's head, he was thinking: we are gonna' die. 

*

Marina had found the intercom just as Jlok was trying to report in. "Yes Jlok?"

He gave her his location and said, "I have her but she isn't..." His voice faded for a moment and then came back. "She isn't holdin' still...damn...so get everyone here quick."

"Right," she replied and then announced it around the whole building. "We have her. Floor 52. Everyone get there immediately. Jlok is having trouble." Then she herself exited the room and started going up stairs toward floor 52.

*

"Remember guys," Cloud yelled as they surged toward the stairways, "if we get separated and can't find each other, we all meet back at the shores in two days. Now lets go get Aeris!" They had heard the announcement over the intercoms and were heading to floor 52. 

Cloud whipped out his sword and as he ran, he pulled out his master lightning and put in an almost master Earth. If things went to bad, he would kill everybody so know one could destroy the Planet and no one could suffer. The Plate that they were on was not very stable and one quake would send everybody to death. The rest of the Plate could collapse or the building may fall and cause a chain reaction. 

He didn't know but he prayed he wouldn't have to use it. He sheathed his sword and kept running. He focused on Lee. How did Lee get that replica of Sephiroth's sword? Cloud tried to remember the name of the sword but he couldn't. 

Before he knew it, he reached a door that said 'Floor 52'. 

His comrades reached him and were out of breath. "We wait till we are ready," he whispered.

In about a minute, everybody had his or her weapons ready and the right Materia equipped. They had done it quietly. While they had equipped, they could hear people inside talking, but they couldn't make out what they were saying. 

But one thing was certain. That thing got Cloud's blood going and Barret smiling. It also got Tifa a shy smile and Vincent a 'I am going to save her' look. Yuffie had no reaction except for teary eyes. That thing was Aeris voice. They could hear her voice.

"Everybody ready," Cloud asked in a whisper. They all nodded. "Then lets do it!"

Cloud opened the door and rushed in. Lee's group of people were in a circle and though Cloud couldn't see who was in the middle, he knew it was Aeris. "What is that supposed to mean," Lee was asking. No, not asking. He was yelling at her. Cloud let out a war cry, "For Aeris!" 

Avalanche repeated the cry and surged forward. Barret immediately shot the man with the gun-arm and said, "Ain't no more killin' for you." But then another guy raised a rifle and shot him through the right shoulder. "Damn," Barret muttered but shot at the man. The bullet hit the rifle but not the man. The rifle's barrel got bent and the man threw it away. 

Cloud eyed Lee's enraged eyes. They would fight. And Cloud rushed toward Lee.

Tifa saw Marina and yelled, "Ready for a rematch?" The girl turned and smiled as Lee shouted a command. "This time, KILL THEM ALL!!!"

Marina ran toward Tifa who simple sidestepped and then sweeped Marina. Marina went nose-down to the ground and rolled away from a kick. Marina's nose was broken, her beauty blown. "Now you will die." Marina attacked with her staff, swinging it from above. Tifa high-blocked it and jumped to her left. She blocked another kick thrown at her but Marina did a fake-low kick, causing Tifa to do a low block and then get hit in the head with the staff. 

Tifa fell back a few steps and took another hit. Marina laughed and was about to do a sidekick when she was suddenly flying back from an impact to her head. Tifa had a limit break and totaled Marina. Marina flew back, her head rocking back and forth as if her neck was broken. As Marina hit the ground she started to cast a spell. 

As Tifa ran, a sudden globe of fire encircled her and burned her skin. Tifa then cast an ice spell on her self and was immediately healed (she had an accessory ice ring). Tifa felt new energy but suddenly she was hit in the back of the head. She hit the marble floor hard. Trying to re-focus her eyes, she started to get up when a knee hit her in the stomach. She bounced up and felt someone's hand pulling her hair back. 

Then it let go and a kick with so much power it her, causing her to fly back through the window and out of the building. Marina was just getting up when she saw Tifa flying by her and through the window. She looked up at Tifa's match; it was Gloom. Gloom smiled at her and then ran off to fight Barret. Marina stood for a second but then collapsed unconscious.

Sparks flew as Cloud and Lee's swords hit each other. Cloud was more than a match for Lee but Lee had a lot of talent with his sword. Cloud hadn't gotten one hit on Lee. Lee had hit him twice, once with the handle of his sword and a gash on Cloud's lower left leg.

Clang! Their swords met again. This time Cloud raised a foot to kick Lee but Lee jumped up and over Cloud. Cloud started to turn around but Lee's blade cut into his back. Cloud instinctively blocked the blade from going all the way through his waste. Lee laughed a laugh just like...Sephiroth! What the- Cloud raised his sword to block another offensive move by Lee. 

Cloud tried to raise a foot again and this time it worked, his heel going into Lee's stomach. Lee took a few steps back and frowned. Then ran forward, his sword plunging straight into...air?! Lee expected to hit a target but-sudden pain enveloped Lee's back. 

Lee spun around to find Cloud, holding his blood-tipped sword. Lee had a five-inch deep stab in his back; Cloud had gotten in a good hit. Lee started seeing stars but he wouldn't quit. Cloud must die! He blocked an attack by Cloud, trying hard to ignore the pain and the fact that Cloud was winning. Cloud was winning! NO, Lee yelled himself. Then, in one last effort, he swung his sword with every ounce of energy he had left. 

The sword cut straight to Clouds chest, the sword going in one end, the tip of the blade going out the other. Cloud choked. He fell to his knees and hit the floor, lying on his side. He slipped into unconsciousness, hoping that he would wake up again. Lee had fallen to the floor too; his eyes rolled back to face his own brain. Then he fell, losing consciousness because of loss of blood. 

Barret had hurt Gloom pretty bad but Barret was down; his gun-arm ran out of ammo and he couldn't fight very well. He had switched to magic but now he didn't have any strength. He grimaced as he fell, Gloom was already down. Barret hit the floor, trying to focus on...

Yuffie was sick. She was paralyzed and she couldn't fight. The guy she was fighting was fighting anymore either; he was-a staff came into view and nailed him on the head.

He flew back a few yards and looked up. The Ancient was glaring at him. Her eyes were not happy. "Don't ever hit a girl like that again," she said and then paralyzed him with the simple raise of her hand. Then Yuffie was un-paralyzed. She got her weapon off the floor and ran behind a desk, hoping that no one else saw her. Aeris then started beating up Jlok. 

The fight had gotten out of control. Jlok suddenly had a limit break and his head started growing. Then, he whacked Aeris and she flew back. Exhaustion took over Jlok and he fell to the ground. Aeris was seeing stars as she got back up. She had to save her friends. Her powers were to limited though.

Cloud woke up and knew what he had to do when he looked around. He focused on the magic of the quake and then in one quick thought, he cast the spell. The building started shaking and then Cloud felt air and a part of the ceiling fell on him. 

About two or three blocks away, Tifa woke up to a shaking ground and the Plate started to fall. She looked up and saw the Shinra headquarters falling down toward her. Tifa got up and started running. Then the Plate fell and Tifa was flying through the air. She looked behind her and the building had fallen down. Just at that moment, she landed and lost consciousness. 


	6. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 1: The Recovery

Chapter 5 (Continued two hours after Chapter 4)

President of Shinra Inc. Tanner was leaning back in his office chair, she (Scarlet) was talking about the plans for Neo-Midgar. He was twirling a pen in his right hand and his eyes were eyeballing Scarlet's huge, beautiful breasts, "...What we need is a new resource for supplies." Her head turned to look at Tanner. "The Shinra guards and workers won't go anywhere near Midgar because of ghosts. It is ridiculous but it is costing our workers jobs. Even as we speak, people are quitting because they think Shinra had lost their mind. Not to mention the-"

"So what if they are quitting," Tanner cut in, his voice making it sound like he knew exactly what he was doing. He didn't. "I will make a speech insuring the public that we will never thing about Old Midgar again. Instead we will haul the supplies from the mountains nearby. No supplies will be taken from Old Midgar if that's what they want."

Reeve stayed quiet after that. Reeve had been re-committed after Tanner had released him. Reeve didn't know why Tanner did that, he just knew that he was back in business. Sort of; Cait-Sith was blown apart two hours ago. A big fight happened and Cait-Sith is now dead. But I can build another, thought Reeve. 

Heidegger started laughing. "Gya gya gya gya...excellent plan President. We will prepare the Junon Harbor for your arrival and then you can make your speech. Oh, uh, a minor detail sir. Avalanche escaped from Junon an-," Tanner started to cut him off.

"THEY ESCAPED!"

*

Avalanche, in the Old Midgar itself, was seriously hurt. The only way that Avalanche survived the great crash of the Plate was because of Aeris, who also used the Planet to heal them. They were in a building with a fire going in the middle. Aeris was talking about Lee. 

"Lee and his group are prophesized by Sephiroth himself. Sephiroth, before he found out about his being created, had a vision about his future. The vision was from the Planet...and Sephiroth's powers. It showed Lee fighting us, Avalanche and...destroying the Planet."

"We just can't get a damn break can we," complained Barret. 

Aeris continued with her explanation, "Lee has a plan that will, unless Avalanche changes it, will destroy the Planet. I don't know how he plans on it, but he can and will if he gets the chance." She let that sink in. "I can only be with you for a few days though. And if Lee gets a hold of me...all is lost. He could," she frowned, "make another Cetra and use its powers to help destroy the Planet. We have to find Lee fast and destroy him immediately."

Yuffie frowned. "Why didn't you kill him earlier while you saved us? You should have killed him while you floated us away."

Cloud gave Yuffie a 'shut up' look and then asked Aeris, "Have you seen Tifa? Or for that matter, do you...can you use your powers to find Cid and Red...Nanaki?"

Aeris sighed and replied, "I wish I could, but my powers are very limited. No I can't."

"So has anyone seen Tifa," Cloud asked. They all shook their heads. "Well, she knows that we will be back at the sub in two days so that is where she will go. So let's get back to the sub."

They all started to get up and head out but Cloud signaled Aeris to stay back. When everyone was gone, Cloud said, "Hey, uh, thanks for coming back and helpin' us out. And saving our lives. When you did that 'circle of armor' thing...well that was pretty cool. Anyway...thanks Aeris."

She smiled her bright optimistic smile and said, "No problem Cloud." Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back but not for long. After a few seconds he pulled away and looked behind her. "Let's uh...um, get going." He pointed outside.

She looked blinked at him and said, "Sure."

*

Tifa rolled over on her side. She just woke up a minute ago, but her whole body ached and she didn't want to get up. Then the memory of Cloud in the building and the building falling...Cloud is...dead! NO! No wait. Aeris would've saved them. 

Yeah. Aeris would have saved them. After all, she had full Cetra powers now that she had been in the Lifestream...hopefully. 

Tifa got up and looked around. She could see the fallen building about half-a-mile away. Did I really get flung half a mile into a building, she asked herself. Amazing. That kick must have kicked her far. Good thing you have magic on your side. 

Tifa then realized that if Lee and the others were in the building...they were dead! Their mission was accomplished. They had killed Lee! 

Have to be sure though, she thought. One person with Revive Materia could bring everybody back. Tifa was about to turn a corner on the path when six figures came into view. Some were limping or helping another one walk. Her eyes widened. How the hell...in the world had they survived? Then it occurred to her that she had better run from them. She couldn't survive fighting one (barely). She turned around and started running but a suddenly, wind started blowing her back. 

She tried to resist but-, "AAA!" She shrieked and flew back about fifty yards when the wind stopped and she hit the ground hard. "Oomph!"

She blinked and started to get up when a foot suddenly connected with her face. She rolled back a few yards and started to try to get up again but a knee hit her stomach. She finally went down, already to weak to put up much resistance. Just before she lost consciousness, she heard someone say, "Seems we have a prisoner." Then laughter, then...darkness.

*

Lee's laughter echoed. He knew all about his enemy's passion for this girl. And the Ancient... hmmm. A plan suddenly formed in Lee's mind. Avalanche now knew that they couldn't fight them and win, and Ancients can't lie. Lee smiled. The Ancient liked Cloud too. So a love triangle and emotions for the others. Lee smiled again. Then fell down and hit the dust. 

Coughing, he struggled to get back up. His back was out, a five-inch deep hole in his right midsection. Marina rushed to his aide and helped him up. "I have a plan," he said to her. "But let us get back to the submarine first. With the prisoner."

*

Two Days Later...

Back at the submarine, where Cloud and the others had been waiting for Tifa, Avalanche was eating lunch. Barret was saying something about kicking Lee's ass. Yuffie and Vincent were arguing about who could take out Barret. Aeris was silently staring at her food. Her eyes seemed to glow. Cloud had noticed that right off the bat once he had time to actually look at her.

She hadn't eaten anything for two days either. He was worried, but not as worried as he was about Tifa. She still hadn't come back. And Cloud felt the same feeling of dread as he did when he first met Lee. The same powers of Sephiroth, only stronger. How could Lee be stronger than Sephiroth? Questions were riddled in Cloud's mind but...

He turned and looked at Aeris. "Are you okay," he asked. She looked up and seemed to come out of a trance before she actually answered him. "Oh...yeah, yes I am fine. Thank you for asking Cloud."

"Why aren't you eating? You haven't eaten anything for two days."

Her eyes looked into his and he saw the glow of...Mako? Could she be diffused with Mako? She started smiling and nodding her head. "It clicked didn't it? I have Mako in me. And I am being fed Mako instead of actual food. That is why I can't stay here for more than a week. I have five days before I run out of Mako and return to the Planet."

"...oh," replied Cloud. "As long as you are okay." He turned back around and reached over for some binoculars. "People," he shouted and everyone turned to him. "I am on deck if you need me." 

He left the room and went up the ladder to outside, where winds were blowing hard. Almost freezing winds, too. He shivered and raised the binoculars to his eyes. He faced shore and searched the beaches for Tifa. Nope, wasn't there. He moved his big eyes up and looked toward the hill. Then that feeling of dread hit him, like a shock wave. He shivered again, feeling something in the air. 

Suddenly, something grabbed him by the waist on both sides, and a shout, "Boo!" Cloud jumped and turned around, ready to un-sheath his sword. Aeris stood there, starting to laugh. "Gotcha' ya'," she giggled and just started laughing loud.

Cloud breathed a sigh of relief, the feeling hadn't left him but he thought he was going to see Sephiroth or something. "Yeah, yeah you got me. So what," he laughed with her. 

Suddenly she threw her arms around him and hugged him. He hesitantly hugged back; he didn't know if he wanted to get close to Aeris. Tifa had such faith in him but...Aeris liked him so much. Mixed feelings entered him and he...what the.

He got his binoculars back in his right hand and looked through them at the ocean. Aeris, sensing something wrong, looked up at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

He slowly moved away from her arms and focused. "Oh shit. It's a sub...a Shinra sub!"

He jumped back inside and yelled at his crew, "Arm the torpedoes and get ready to maneuver the sub. Shinra on the way!" Barret, Yuffie, and Vincent got up and hurriedly went down to the bridge. "Move it," Cloud yelled. He himself ran back up to the deck. Wait a minute, he thought. There are people on deck. They wouldn't attack unless they were underwater...

He ran back down to an intercom and yelled, "Don't go under, they aren't attacking. Ready the torpedoes but don't fire yet." He ran back up on the deck and started to raise his binoculars when he heard a ringing noise. What the...PHS! He reached for the phone and picked it up. "Cloud," he said before anyone on the other end could answer. 

"Hello Cloud," came a voice from the other end of the line. Lee, Cloud thought. "How the hell did you get my number," Cloud asked. 

"Oh we have are methods Cloud. And we also have our prisoners."

Cloud froze and he heard a small laugh on the other end. Not a funny ha-ha laugh. A cold, evil laugh. "Yes, we have your dear girl Tifa with us. Your childhood sweetheart if I'm not mistaken. We need someone Cloud. And we need her before she...disappears." He put emphasis on her.

"I'm listening," answered, already knowing what Lee wanted. 

"Good," came the simple reply. "I have instructions for you. I want our subs to meet. I give you Tifa and you give me the Ancient. No people hurt and no shots fired. Understand?"

"How long do we have to think it over?"

"Three hours. When that time is up, I call you. If you try to stall me at all, your girl DIES!"

The line clicked dead.

Lee was dead serious. He wouldn't think twice about killing Tifa. He wouldn't think twice. 

*

Lee put away the PHS and started laughing. There shouldn't be emotion but this wasn't emotion. It was pure joy. Pure joy. 

"You will regret this," came a soft, but firm, female voice. Lee looked around his should at the girl named Tifa. 

"My dear Tifa," he started but she made a sick face. He frowned, anger taking over. "Fine, be that way you stupid bitch. You will DIE if your little Cloud doesn't turn over...what's her name? Aeris? Then I will destroy the Planet because..." He slowly stopped talking. "Cairn?"

One of the men stepped forward, a man little over six feet tall. He had blonde hair and was very muscular. Tifa caught herself looking at him a few times. "Sir," he asked.

"Take the girl down to Marina's quarters. There you may have fun with her."

Cairn smiled and yanked Tifa by the arm and took down below deck.


	7. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 1: The Recovery

Chapter 6 (Continued two ours after Chapter 5)

Barret stopped Cloud's explaining. "Hold up, hold up...you mean that this bastard has Tifa and he won't let her go unless we hand over Aeris, am I right? Is that how it is?"

Cloud grave-fully nodded. "And-

Barret cut him off again, "And if he gets a hold of Aeris he will use her to destroy the Planet and Aeris will die before we can even make a move against the bastard. That's how it is right?"

"Duh Barret, that is what Cloud has been trying to say but you keep interrupting. So why don't you just shut the fu-," she said but Vincent started talking. "We can't hand over Aeris but we can't let Tifa die. How are we going to do this Cloud?"

Cloud looked at his group of freed fighters. Every one of them had a heart and Cloud knew that everyone of 'em didn't want to give up either of the girls. Vincent was sitting beside Barret and Yuffie next to Aeris. It occurred to Cloud that Aeris hadn't said a word ever since she heard the news. 

"I don't know what-," Cloud started but again, Barret cut him off. 

"You know what I think," Barret asked everybody. Before Barret could say anything after that, Vincent replied, "That you should shut up," and Vincent back-fisted his mouth. Barret's fell backwards and Barret was rolling backwards on the floor. 

Vincent was shaking his head. "Hope that'll teach him."

Barret glared at Vincent but didn't say anything. Cloud just rolled his eyes. "Could we grow up?" They all realized that they had been acting like children and embarrassingly nodded. "Good, because we have less than an hour before we decide whether Tifa should live, or the Planet."

They all stared down at the floor, unable to hide their real emotion. "It's up to Aeris," Cloud said silently. Aeris raised her head, her eyes glowing with the limited Mako inside of her. "Then I don't know what I am going to do," she said. 

Barret closed his eyes and leaned against a wall. Vincent went quiet and started looking for something to take him mind off of death. Yuffie got up and left the room. Cloud only shook his head. He couldn't choose...Aeris, who would be here for five more days or Tifa, who might be here until he dies. Cloud hid his face. What could he do?

Aeris got up and left the room. Suddenly, the sub lurched and...it sounded like they were going underwater! Cloud got up and ran to the bridge. Yuffie was piloting the submarine. "What the hell are you doing," Cloud yelled in confusion.

Yuffie turned and looked at him. "We have a mission," she said, starting to cry. Cloud raised an eyebrow. Yuffie cared?! "Avalanche has a mission Cloud. And until now, I didn't even know I cared. So let's go save the Planet. Its not like we have a choice."

Silence. The others were watching through the doorway. "Alright," Cloud said finally. "We have to do something. How about we..." And they started planning a plan that might kill them all...and the Planet.

*

Lee was staring at Marina. She was beautiful. His eyes were going between Marina and his captured prize, Tifa. "So," he said after an hour of silence. "Tifa, what do you think Cloud will do? If he cared for you, you would think he would have already turned in the Ancient."

Tifa shook her head. "He cares for me and loves me. But the Planet is more important. I am one soul, one person. By turning in Aeris, he could sacrifice billions of souls and spirit energy."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Right. If he 'cared and loved' you so much, he would have turned in the Ancient. He doesn't care for you, he's just making you think he does by taking so long. After all-," Lee raised he wrist to look at his watch, "he only has half-an-hour left before I call him and choose whether or not I am going to kill you."

Tifa shook her head, trying not to believe it. It couldn't be, Cloud loves me, she thought. Cloud loved me, she told herself. But does he...love Aeris more? Does he...

Right there Tifa started crying; ever since Aeris came back, Cloud seemed so much more vibrant and excited. When Aeris was killed, he thought of revenge and hate for so long...he does love Aeris more. How could he? Why? I have loved you all my life and now all I get is...you and Aeris?!

Tifa's heart went cold. Fine then, she thought, be that way Cloud. If you don't love me, I'll make you love me.

Lee, who had been watching Tifa change emotions smile. Now Tifa wanted Cloud to love her. And she would probably do anything for his love. Lee laughed out loud and left the room. Marina stayed to watch Tifa. Now, when Cloud decides to come to me to hand over the Ancient, he is going to get a traitor.

*

"Fifteen minutes till that asshole calls us up and says: 'Hello, I want your Ancient in exchange for the other girl'." Barret was obviously trying to enlighten the situation but failed miserable.

"Shut up Barret. That wasn't even funny," Yuffie said, harshly. Barret looked away, hurt.

Cloud sighed. What was he supposed to do? They had tried to come up with a plan but...none seemed to turn out. Then his eyes lightened up. "Hey guys, does anyone have a big megaphone? I have an idea."

"About damn time," Barret said. "Our leader comes up with a plan at the last minute."

Cloud ignored him. "Alright. Lee has a submarine and wants us to meet. Here's what I am thinking. We approach his submarine, and when we are about fifty yards away, we fire torpedoes. Just as you fire the torpedoes, I yell through the megaphone to Tifa...something like 'run' or something."

They all thought about that and couldn't find to many problems with it. The other plans were a lot worse...a lot worse. Vincent shrugged. "What if they fire at us?"

"All but one of us will be on deck. One person to fire the torpedoes and us to provide cover for Tifa while she is swimming our way. We still have that cannon on the front deck, right?"

Vincent nodded, catching on to the plan. 

"But we have to be very careful."

Suddenly, a beeping noise made everybody jump. Before Cloud answered it, he said, "Come on, get to your stations." Then he hurriedly opened the PHS. "Strife here," he tried to sound cool and confident, but he was risking Tifa's life as well as Aeris. 

"Have you made your decision yet? Before you answer, let me remind you that the slightest hint that you are stalling and I will kill her."

Cloud hesitated.

"I'm waiting..."

"Yes, we have made our decision. We will meet and give Aeris as long as we get Tifa back."

"I am a man of my word Cloud. Even a criminal should keep his word. Gloom tells me that you all went under about thirty minutes ago. Come back up, not anywhere near us. Then we will come to you. No shots fired. No one gets hurt. Deal?"

Cloud sighed over the line, "...yes. We have a deal." It clicked and Cloud put the PHS back in his pocket. "Vincent, you will fire the torpedoes and the second you fire 'em, get on deck and try to shoot Lee. Head shot Vincent. We need a head shot." He nodded.

"Everyone else, you're with me."

"Right," they all yelled. And they went up on deck when they surfaced.

Cloud used binoculars to locate Lee's sub. He found it and judging from how fast they were coming, they would reach Avalanche's sub in ten minutes. "Vincent, are you ready," he asked into a walkie-talkie. "Alssshkkkost," came the distorted reply.

"Let me know when you are ready." A few seconds later, "Alright Cloud."

Cloud watched the sub approach through the binoculars. Just as he started to put them down, he saw movement. He re-focused the binoculars. Tifa, Gloom, Cairn, Marina, Lee and two other people came on deck. Tifa was chained up. Cloud frowned. She looked okay but...her facial expression was...different.

He shrugged. At least he knew she was alive. Cloud looked at Lee; he was talking...to Tifa. What were they saying? Goodbye? Doubt it.

*

"So now you know that Cloud has never really loved you. It was...Aeris. I thought Cloud was nicer than that but tough-lookin' people, I guess, aren't the loving type."

Tifa had anger written all over her face. She was mad at Cloud; Lee was right. Definitely right. Cloud never loved me, Tifa told herself. He just loved Aeris. 

Sure Aeris was an Ancient but that doesn't make you automatically love her. Cloud...how could you betray me like that. Why didn't you ever even tell me?

Tifa snapped out of her thinking and heard Lee saying something to Gloom, "...if they try any stunt, toss the rifle to Tifa tell her to shoot Cloud." Lee turned to Tifa. "You do...want to kill him don't you?"

Tifa thought for a second, then nodded yes. "Cloud is a self-righteous jerk that chose Aeris over me. After all we've been through, even after we fought Sephiroth together." Tifa winced. "I hate him. I will kill him."

Lee smiled, satisfactory showing. "Good. Now lets just-," suddenly a shout from the other sub.

"Tifa, bail into the water. Go go go!"

Lee yelled in rage. "Kill them, kill them all! Gloom, your orders."

Gloom stopped firing the rifle and handed it to Tifa, her eyes cold. She raised the scope to her eyes and looked at whom she was aiming at. Yuffie...Tifa moved the rifle left...Vincent coming out from below. Then the scope homed in on Cloud. Using one hand, Tifa zoomed in on Cloud. His spiky hair makes him so...attractive. Her finger curled around the trigger and then it occurred to her that it wasn't Cloud's fault. What if Aeris had used her...Cetra powers to make Cloud like her? 

Tifa's eyes flared and longed for the sight of Aeris spilling blood. Her sight homed in on Aeris and...again her finger curled around the trigger. She started to pull the trigger when she heard a shout, "Torpedoes! Abandon ship."

It was Lee yelling out commands. "Everyone go for shore!" Tifa looked up and saw Lee going back down inside the submarine. 

Then Tifa heard Cloud's amplified voice. His beautiful voice. "Tifa, jump into the water. Get out of there!" She thought for a second then thought, revenge first. She re-focused on Aeris and-

Boom!!! Tifa's lightweight body was flung into the air, away from the rifle. She screamed as she flew backwards, away from both subs. Splash! Cold! Freezing water! 

Tifa surfaced for air. The sub was only six feet away and it was turning to travel toward shore. The water was too cold. She would probably die if she tried for shore. Then a hand came down and picked her up. Lee. He helped her back up. 

And then said, "You can get thrown back in the water...unless you join us until Aeris is dead. Deal?"

Tifa thought for half-a-second and said, "Sure."


	8. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 1: The Recovery

Chapter 7 (Continued six hours after end of Chapter 6)

Cloud jerked awake, the cold sweat and…cold water?! He looked around and saw that the quarters were flooding. Shit, he thought. "Hey," he yelled out. "What's goin' on?" No one replied. Six hours ago, they had tried to rescue Tifa from Lee but the torpedoes hit the sub before she could react. Then they looked around the wreckage for survivors but didn't find any. And Aeris is back. But she has only four days left before she dies again; automatically, the Planet reconstructed her body using Mako. The Mako is keeping her alive, sort of like her life force. Four days to destroy Lee. Not enough time…unless he died in the submarine. But Cloud doubted that. 

Cloud hopped the top bunk and into the chest high water. It was freezing; the upcoming winter was beginning to attack. He made his way through the bunks and out of the room. His whole sub was flooding; not fast but sure enough, the water was rising. 

"Aeris?" He called. No answer. What the hell is going on?

"Barret? Vincent?" Still no answer. Perhaps a torpedo hit them just…no that didn't make sense. I've only been asleep for a few hours. Four at the most. Cloud tried to think; I couldn't sleep through a torpedo hit. 

The water reached his chin. He found the ladder to the deck and climbed up. It was shut, but water was definitely getting through it. Then it occurred to him that he might not want to go up. They might be under water. Cloud swam to a porthole and looked out. He could see the surface; the deck was probably about to submerge. He hurried back the ladder and unlatched the opening. 

He barely had time to yell because water rushing in and he fell down the ladder and got a mouthful of salty water. Crap, he thought. Gotta' get to the top. He surfaced and got some air. Water was now rising fast. It hit his nose in two seconds. He faced up, got one more breath and went under. 

He navigated through the water, using his burning eyes. They were screaming in pain. The salt poisoning them. He found the ladder and went up, the top a few yards away. Keep going, he told himself. You can do it. His breath was about to go out. Come on Cloud. Go go go. 

He got out of his sinking sub and swam as fast as he cold. His lungs were going to burst. AAA he screamed mentally. Almost there. He let out the air and sucked in…water. Bubbles were all around him, he tried to keep going but the air…he surfaced! He spit out the water; choking and trying to get in some air. 

"Uuuuggghhh."

The water was freezing cold. He looked around. Nothing but debris everywhere, remnants from Lee's sub. What happened to my sub, Cloud thought. Cloud shivered and turned his head to see…shore about two miles away. He treaded a little more and decided that he didn't have a choice. Where were the others? Did they make it out of the sub?

Then he felt something…a power. Sephiroth. Cloud shivered again and looked around. He couldn't see anybody. Someone was watching him. He felt their eyes and power. Lee had the power of Sephiroth. Stronger than Sephiroth. Cloud could feel it every time Lee was near Cloud. 

Cloud continued swimming. Lee was near. Cloud felt the presence, the power of Lee.

Cloud looked around as he swam. The cold water was getting to him. He was getting weak. No, he told himself. Keep going. Shore was now about a mile away. Cloud paused and treaded. Lee was near. Where was he? Before Cloud could think the next thought, Something pulled him under and Cloud lost all his air. 

Something was wrapped around his legs and pulling him further under. He looked under him and saw a human figure, swimming farther below. It looked up, revealing his identity. It was one of Lee's partners. 

Cloud shook his head and shook his legs loose. Underwater fighting was not Cloud's best arena. He wrapped his legs around his attacker and squeezed the assassin's neck. The assassin let out a little air, the bubbles blocking his sight and then, all of a sudden the enemy was gone. Cloud frantically looked around and then realized he didn't have any air. 

He went up to the surface and got some air. After a few deep breaths, he dived back down, seeing the bad guy coming toward him with…fins coming out of his feet?! What the…Cloud thought just before the speeding mutant hit him. Cloud rocked back from the impact. This guy was strong to go so fast underwater. 

Cloud spotted him swimming away into the dark. Cloud pursued, aware that his eyes were burning bad. Then Cloud had an idea. He pulled out the Ragnnarok and kept swimming.

The figure suddenly turned around sped at him, _going at least twenty knots in the water_. Cloud blinked in amazement and raised his sword to attack. The enemy…the fish-human kept going at him, pulling out his own weapon. Another sword not as long or sharp as Cloud's but a sword that would do the job of killing someone. 

As the figure sped past Cloud, it swung its sword at Cloud. Cloud seemed like he was in slow motion. He blocked the attack and the attacker kept going away. Cloud ran the attack back through his mind to what he had seen. The man had webbed feet and fingers. And he had fins sprouting out of his arms and knees. Cloud swam for the surface and got some air. Then he went back under and-

The attacker was right there! Cloud swung his sword over to block but felt something slice into his left hip. His own blade hit something and the figure went limp. Cloud pulled his sword out of the killer's neck, the head nearly separated from the rest of the body. 

Cloud grimaced and went to the surface and shook his head. He felt very weak now, he energy all but consumed from the fight. Then, something hit his head and he lost consciousness. 

Behind him, the dying creature treaded for a few more moments, then went underwater and kept floating down. Nothing could stop the inevitable, he thought. I have served my…the creature died, proud that he had become a servant of Lee before he had died.

*

Lee was satisfied with the fight he had witnessed through binoculars. His teammate had died but Cloud had yet another injury. They were now down to four, instead of six. But hey, Tifa had join them, so what's the problem. Tifa could seduce Cloud into letting his guard down and then she could bag Aeris. 

One thing that still puzzled Lee was how Cloud's sub had gotten sunk. All of Cloud's friends had made it to the shore but they didn't realize that Cloud was still in the sub. Lee, from the shore, watched Cloud float toward him. The other members of Avalanche were at least four miles down shore. Nothing to worry about.

"Marina," he called. She was at his side at once. "Go out and get Cloud, do not harm him though. Understand?"

She nodded, "Yes sir." And she ran down to the water and dived in, swimming right towards Cloud. Lee smiled. Again, he had victory. Now he had two prisoners. Tifa and Cloud. Aeris would give anything for Cloud, even if Tifa loved him. 

*

Nine miles from shore, at the edge of an abyss, a dark shape swam from a cave. It was about sixty meters long and thirty meters wide if you counted its tentacle-span. It was a large creature that had already had its lunch. About sixteen tons of fish did the job. And then it had some extra energy so it banged up a huge fish. It was a large red fish. Very strange. 

It didn't care though. It had fun beating it up. One of its five eyes spotted the red fish, lying at the bottom of the sea. It swam towards it and got a strange sense. Something had gotten away from it…

Oh, the creature realized. It's a _vongeesh_. A vongeesh was something that had one body, and a lot of other bodies inside. And something had escaped from the vongeesh. The creature made a frown-like face…by its standards. Must kill the survivors it thought happily. And pursued the sense. 

*

Marina dragged Cloud up from the water, his body limp and cold. He probably had hypothermia but no one really cared. Marina reported to Lee, who gave her a blanket and told her to go rest. She did just that, too. She was sleeping when she heard the shouts. "…coming. It's coming. Look through the binoculars. The legend is coming!" 

Marina got up and exited the tent to find a beautiful sunset…and a large…thing blocking the sunset. It was HUGE! About forty five meters to fifty-five meters tall. Marina gasped…the thing was…

"Get ready," Lee had yelled. "It's going to attack us." Marina gasped in horror. 

_Run Marina, that is your death speeding toward you_. She turned and ran back into the tent, getting her staff and equipping herself with Materia. She equipped herself with (everything was Master) Fire, Cure, Sleepel, and some summoning Materia. Knights of Round, Ifrit, and Bahamut ZERO. Then she ran back outside, trying to decide if she should obey Lee…or run like a little girl. I'm not a little girl anymore, she thought. We can destroy it.

Lee was equipped and ready and she went to stand by his side. "What do we do," she asked in a firm voice. 

"Its to big to try and outrun," he said without looking her. "Might as well fight it."

"Right," she said. Her face was strong; her thoughts were near panic. 

We must run, she thought. No, she scolded herself. Her emotions were covered in fear. She was frozen. We must run. But we can't. Maybe Lee will…maybe Lee will like me if I stand with him. That's it! I will fight by his side and then he will be impressed and want to marry me! The very thought of marrying Lee motivated her. 

The creature sped toward them with intensity; in the creature's mind, it was going to be fun. Survivors are always a little hard. After all, the intelligent creature had been around for nearly 2000 years. He was the last; he would give birth just before he would die. It was the way things are. You give birth just before you die, whether or not you are male or female (unless you are killed by vongeesh). Long ago, just before his mother died, she warned his baby mind to stay away from the vongeesh; she also called them humans. His mother had been special; she died _1600_ years after he was born.

They usually live for about 4000 years, unless they are killed (which has never happened).

The creature stopped thinking about it and focused on the little beings that were obviously about to fight him. He just laughed and shrugged. _Time to die, human._

*

Cloud coughed and looked up. Lee, Gloom, Marina, and their other teammate were lined up in one line about half a mile away, their faces actually showing emotion. Cloud started to get up but a sudden impact on the ground made him stumble and fall back into the soft, damp sand. He looked behind him at…what the hell is that?! 

Cloud's face showed fear, surprise and confusion. He got up and started running the opposite direction. As he ran, he looked behind him at the…thing and pulled out his sword. 

*

The thing looked at the human running from him. _That was the one from the vongeesh_. The creature did what it called a smile and thought, I will kill him first and then the others will run with fear. And I will go after them…_and kill them all_. 

It approached the shore and transformed its fins into huge, monstrous webbed feet. He looked at the human running; it had a weapon. A weapon that wouldn't do a thing to it. 

The creature took two big steps and on its third step, aimed for the human. The human stopped running as he started to put his foot down. Smart human, he realized that he couldn't-

PAIN! Something was burning his foot, the pain, the pain, the pain. The creature turned and put the bottom of his foot in the water. The creature looked at Cloud in anger/rage. The human would_ DIE_. 

Cloud got back up off the ground and kept running with the sword in his hand. Now the thing was pissed and next time, Fire3 Master probably won't stop him. Cloud looked behind him and the creature was starting to come back. 

Cloud ran as fast as he could, running all the way to Lee and his team, and past. He turned his head to see…the creature was gone! BBOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!

Cloud bounced off the ground and about thirty feet into the air. Oh, thought Cloud as he looked back in front of him. _The monster had jumped past him_! Thee monster roared at Cloud. Cloud hit the ground and bounced. He got up and started running _toward_ the creature. Gotta' get to and past him. The creature raised a foot but Cloud jumped past, the heel about two feet behind him as it hit the ground. 

Shit, thought Cloud. This is really, really bad. Cloud sheathed his sword as he kept running and got behind the thing and jumped onto its left foot. He started running up the leg of the creature. It brought a tentacle toward him and it whipped at him. He jumped for the tentacle and the tip missed him and he flew right onto part of it was as wide as a car. 

The creature paused as it noticed the other four humans running towards him. Oh come on, it thought. These pathetic humans are trying to _kill me_. It roared in happiness; this was a first.

Cloud climbed up the flesh till he found a part that wasn't the regular green skin. It was reddish/brownish and Cloud realized it was a bruise. Cloud smiled and pulled out his sword, then plunged it into the bruise. Brownish liquid started gushing from the whole that Cloud had cut. Cloud just put the sword back and kept climbing up. He planned on getting on top of the monster's head and getting into the eyes that were the size of Cloud himself. 

Hanging on as tight as he could, the tentacle he was on tried to whip him off. It failed and tried again. "Arrrrrgh," Cloud yelled. Got to do it. I can do it, he told himself. He couldn't; another whip and he was flying through the air…flying _up toward the head._ Another tentacle came down hit him. 

As he flew, a very big eight fingered (finned actually) hand caught him. He bounced up and rolled a few feet. "Ugh," Cloud said. He looked up and saw a huge hand coming down and a monster roared. Uh oh, he thought. I'm going to get crushed!

*

The huge hand was going to smash Cloud! Tifa cursed and focused on Master Fire and then unleashed it upon the things hand. The creature roared but that didn't stop it. Lee was casting summons; Ifrit, Bahamut, and Shiva were all flying around the creature and bombarding it with ice, fire and laser/flare. 

The creature was nearly _twice as tall as Weapon_. Marina ran up to the monster's feet and started trying to ice them over. "Come on, work. Freeze his feet to the ground." It wasn't working very fast but it was working. Using Master Ice Materia and it was still taking awhile. 

Suddenly, Marina thought she heard…a plane coming?! She looked up and saw Avalanche's Highwind, completely rebuilt from when it was destroyed. Only now it was coming in with cannons and guns blazing at the monster. The thing roared and raised its foot. Marina started to dive to the ground but the foot hit her, completely unaware that it hit Marina. She flew into the other leg and lost consciousness. 

Lee was running over to help Marina but… "NOOO," he yelled. The huge foot came down and crushed her, then came up and started heading out back to the sea. The Highwind flew around it, cannons firing like crazy. Lee ran over to Marina and looked at her crushed body. The monster hadn't completely stepped down, just enough to half-crush her body. "No…Marina it wasn't supposed to happen like this…Marina," Lee cried. 

"Its okay, Lee," a whisper came from her throat. "Finish the creature…I'll," she stopped as she coughed up blood and died. 

Lee held her close, wishing he had never tried to take on the monster. But now, now there is revenge. Now the freak will pay. Lee stood up and yelled at Gloom, "Take her back to camp. Revive her if you can." Gloom hesitated. "MOVE IT!" His eyes widened and he ran and picked up Marina's dead body. Gloom looked at Lee and then started running back to camp.

Lee looked at the retreating monster, the summons flying around it and the Highwind trying to blow its cannons through it. Lee pulled out the replica of Sephiroth's sword, the Masunume Blade. And he charged toward the creature, summoning all his courage and energy around him, he unleashed his limit, the Black Blade. (His limit jumps up and whatever his blade hits, dies.)

Lee jumped up to the creatures head, yes, all the way to the creature's head (fifty meters?!). And he sunk his sword into the beast's forehead and climbed in. The flesh and blood surrounded him and he went in and started cutting everything to pieces. Suddenly, the whole head exploded from a cannon shot and Lee…was blown completely apart.

*

The creature fell to the ground, causing a 2.3 earthquake (on the Richter scale). Its head was blown to bits and many parts of its body, inside and out, was all over the place. Avalanche had victory. But now, the remnants of Lee's team are lined up, facing Avalanche, ready to try and die with honor. And Avalanche, with everyone reunited, was facing the two leftovers. A final showdown…except…where is Tifa?

*

Tifa was crying at the side of Cloud's limp body. Cloud had bailed out of the monster's hand and fell down one hundred stories. He could be revived but Tifa was sad and panicked. Her dear Cloud was dead. All because of Aeris. Tifa slowly got up and started toward the two groups. Aeris would DIE. It's not over yet. 


	9. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 8 (Continued a few minutes after the end of Chapter 7)

The two groups of people faced each other with anger and hatred. Avalanche, all of them finally back together again, and the last two people of Lee's group of destroyers. One had a gun-arm and the other was Gloom. Suddenly, the man with a gun-arm raised his arm to fire at Barret but Barret jumped to his right while Vincent blew off the man's head. Vincent then shot man's arms off so he couldn't be revived (he couldn't be revived without a head anyway, but it was just to make sure). 

Gloom jumped at Vincent but Vincent dodged to his right and Gloom jumped into Cid's spear. Gloom yelled in pain and then started to pick up Cid by his spear. But Yuffie sent her boomerang through Gloom's neck and Gloom fell down, dead.

"Stupid shit heads. I swear that next time one of them comes near me, I will kill 'em," Cid was saying. "I promise you that..."

Yuffie ran to Vincent and said, "Where's Cloud?" Tifa, who had been running toward them, yelled, "Cloud's dead because of Aeris. Aeris spoke in his dreams and got Cloud to go fight Lee. Aeris nearly got us all killed by Lee and that...thing," she said as she gestured at the huge corpse that was laying on the ground and she gestured at the corpses body parts that were all over the ground and hills. "She brought all this upon us. All THIS. And she...she killed Cloud. And she made Cloud like HER. NOT ME. SHE MUST DIE BECAUSE OF HER DESTRUCTION!" Tifa's eyes were blazing as she ran toward Aeris, who was shocked at Tifa's rage and the announcement of Cloud's death. 

Before Aeris knew that Tifa was that close, Tifa jump-kicked her in the stomach and then, when Aeris hit the ground, Tifa jumped as high as she could and landed on Aeris with her foot crushing Aeris' ribs. Aeris choked as Tifa started dealing blows to Aeris head. Then Aeris hands found her staff and she whacked Tifa as hard as she could in the head. 

Aeris slowly stood up and said, "Tifa, I did what the Planet told me to do. I didn't know that it would kill Cloud. Please stop Tifa...please stop."

Barret's eyes widened when he realized that both of the girls were crying. Tifa jumped back up and said, "But you killed Cloud. And you made him like you. You don't deserve to live. You should DIE!"

With that said, Tifa lunged for Aeris and Aeris just raised her hand and...Barret's eyes widened even more. Tifa had stopped in mid-air. Barret looked at Cid; Cid had the same surprised expression. "Put me down you stupid bitch of an Ancient, put me down. You should die die die die!"

Aeris let out a few more tears. "It's not my fault. Tifa I loved him but I never made him like me. He...he loved you. And me. Its not me, its not me..." Aeris fell to the ground sobbing while Tifa still hung there, not able to move anything but her mouth. 

Barret shook his head and said, "Okay people, stop the fighting. You two can't just-."

Suddenly green magic swirled around Tifa and Ice3, probably mastered, hit Aeris. Aeris flew back from the freezing ice and hit the dirt. "Ooh!"

Tifa fell to the ground and an evil smile crossed her face. Suddenly a figure in red and black came up from behind her and hit her across the head with a rifle butt. Vincent said, "Had to stop her or she would've killed Aeris. And we don't need Aeris to die twice."

Barret nodded in agreement. So did Cid and Red XIII. Barret looked around for Cait-Sith and then remembered that Cait-Sith was history. "Well," Barret started to say but a screaming Yuffie interrupted him. 

"Hey guys," she was saying. "I revived Cloud!"

*

Two Days Later...

"I have one more day to live Cloud. One more day before my body runs out of Mako."

Cloud nodded, looking at Aeris. He touched her hand. They were on the Highwind in the Chocobo stables, taking care of a black Chocobo. Then, unexpectedly, Aeris leaned forward and kissed Cloud on the lips, her soft lips moving back and forth on his.

Cloud didn't know how to react; he did like it but...he had heard about the fight. And he didn't want to heart Tifa's feeling. Not knowing what to do, he decided to pull back. Aeris pulled back too and smiled an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I uh, I just wanted one kiss from you..." She drifted off and then continued cleaning the Chocobo. 

Cloud scratched the back of his head and wondered if he should kiss her, just to make her happy. Yeah, a kiss won't hurt, unless Tifa sees it. But she hasn't come out of her room ever since the fight. No one did anything; no one brought her food or anything. They all figured that she needed to cool down and wait till Aeris went back to the Planet. 

Cloud walked over to Aeris side and put his hand on her chin and gently pulled her up. And he kissed her, her eyes brightened with delight. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself off the ground. Cloud smiled as he kissed. Her arms left his neck but she kept kissing. Cloud started to think it was lasting to long and he opened his eyes. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed she was unbuttoning her shirt. 

Uh oh, he thought. That's NOT what I meant. He pulled away and shook his head. Aeris looked at his eyes and her face saddened a little bit. He pulled her shirt back on and whispered, "I don't think that we should...uh...you know."

She nodded, now getting herself back together. "Right," she said confidently. But I will never see you again. Why wouldn't you? The Cetra could live again. Cloud turned around and left the stables. When he was gone and she knew he was, she put her head on the Chocobo and started crying. Why shouldn't we, she kept thinking.

Then a voice popped into her head it she realized it was right. Because you know that you don't want to hurt Tifa. Aeris cried for a few more minutes and then left the stables. She had exactly 23 hours left before she would return to the Planet...forever. And she would never see Cloud again. Never. The thought appalled her but she would be strong. I will be strong, she said to herself. And Tifa and Cloud will be together.

*

Six Hours Later...

"That new Pres. is already causin' problems," Cid was complaining. Red XIII put in, "That is Shinra instinct and what they believe is their sole purpose." 

"Maybe we should put our fist in their face and that will be a sole purpose," Barret said. 

Cloud rolled his eyes and he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Tifa walked into the room. Her eyes were definitely red from crying.

"Hey," Barret said to her, his voice trying to be soothing.

Cid looked away and tried to stay on the subject. "President Tanner is pullin' a new move. What is he doin' Barret?"

Barret looked at Cid and said, "The President said on national TV that he is going to make a huge announcement today at three. I ain't gotta' clue on what it is though." 

Cloud snorted, obviously not pleased. "Pres. Tanner better not pull something dumb," he said grumpily. "I might tell Barret to snipe 'im."

Barret's face lit up with joy. "Really?! Please Cloud, that would be awesome." Everyone looked at Barret. He was...childish. Then Barret became himself again and said, "What the hell are you lookin' out. 

"What time is it," Cloud asked. Red XIII looked at a clock, "Five till three." Cloud nodded and signaled Barret, who turned on the television. 

"...Up on the Shinra announcement. Great President Tanner is going to make a speech..."

"I hope he isn't doing anything dumb," Cloud said again. Tifa was helping herself to some food in a corner of the room. Cloud got up and headed her way. Just as he got near her, she turned and said quietly, so no one else could here, "Why don't you love me?" Then she turned back around and left before Cloud could say anything. Cloud gave an exhausted sigh and went back to his seat. 

"Hey Cid," he called. "Where were you and Red XIII while we were gone? We thought you were dead or captured."

Cid looked at him as if Cloud had said the dumbest thing. "Sure we got captured," he replied. "But they didn't escort us on the way back. No helicopters or nuttin'. And Red XIII over there was hiding behind some crates and started eating the Shinra people one by one. It was pretty cool because then our pilots rebelled against the Shinra. No one was hurt except for every Shinra guy on the ship." He paused and then added, "Red XIII had a good lunch. Then we flew around looking for you. We were flying when we saw that...thing. And you know the rest."

Cloud nodded and then asked, "How did you get the whole ship back?" 

"Oh, that was easy; we flew to Junon first, at night, and hauled all the supplies from a warehouse. Then we went to Cosmo Canyon and old Bugenhagen and the Cosmo Canyon people helped us build it back. Learned a little more about the Planet and-."

"Quiet," Barret yelled. "Tanner is talkin."

They all turned to the large TV and watched. President Tanner was just stepping up to the podium. "Greetings to all," he said. Barret rolled his eyes.

"Shinra has supplied Mako to you for the past 50+ years. And Sephiroth and Avalanche think we were doing wrong. Both of them have been...disposed of."

"Bull shit," Barret yelled. Everyone hushed him. "I believe also, that we were doing wrong. So now, one reactor by another, we are going to re-modify them into atmospheric generators. All of Shinra's scientists have agreed that is safe to suck ozone and gas out of the atmosphere and turn it into energy. We will keep using Mako for small, secluded settlements. But other than that, Shinra is going good. And we will build our empire and restart our space missions."

Cid sighed and Barret was muttering. 

"I hope that you all will continue to support Shinra and we will continue to serve you. Thank you." He then gave a corny salute and left camera. Barret turned off the TV and was about to start raving and cussing but Cloud cut him off before he could say anything.

"We have a problem."

"No mother fu-," Barret started but Vincent cut him off. "I agree."

Cloud continued. "Let's go see Bugenhagen and ask him about this. Maybe Shinra has gone a little better with this 'oozy gas' thing."

"Ozone and gas," Vincent corrected.

"Whatever," he said. Then he got up and went to his room to get some sleep. Cid not only expanded parts of the ship; he got everyone their own quarters. Almost, Cloud has to share with Tifa, who had been staying with Yuffie and Vincent. Cloud went to his room and slept.

*

Knock, knock knock. Cloud snapped awake and sat up in bed. It was pitch black in his room. "Yeah yeah," he mumbled as the knocking came again. He stumbled through the dark until he found the door and opened it. Aeris was standing there, dressed in a special pink dress and lipstick covering his eyes. 

He blinked. "Hey," he said simply. She smiled, a little embarrassed. She looked around and said quietly, "I have to go back...in three hours. And I...I just wanted to talk to you before I die...I know that this time I will never come back...never." She sniffed and Cloud, let her inside his room led her to a sofa. He sat at one end and she the other.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

She shrugged. "Just make sure that you keep your eye on Shinra, okay? They are always hurting the Planet. Please...never let your guard down."

He nodded, noticing that she was edging closer...

"And Cloud," she started...then a small pain hit his arm, in the blood vessel in his elbow joint. Then, before he knew it...he was unconscious. 

*

Cloud woke up to Aeris worried look. "Are you okay? You've been out for about three hours and-," Cloud suddenly jumped up but pain in his arm slowed him. He looked at it and saw a small hole. A needle, he wondered. Three hours she said. He had been asleep for three hours..., "Your leaving soon," he said as he faced her again. His eyes widened.

"Goodbye Cloud. I love you."

Starting at her feet, her body began to dissipate into nothing. Just slowly disappearing from view, nothing but what looked like green dots of magic left. Her head was last to disappear and she said in her final seconds, "I will always love you Cloud. I will be watching..." And she died, for the second time, the magic dots suddenly disappeared. 

Cloud's face turned into sadness and...he couldn't. Was she really gone? Cloud sat on the sofa and softly cried, for the first time in his life. 

*

One Day Later...

The Highwind approached with such speed that Bugenhagen thought that they were going past Cosmo Canyon. But then it stopped and landed about a mile away. A few minutes later, a crew of seven people came running into town. Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, Barret Wallace, Cid Highwind, Nanaki, Vincent Valentine, and Yuffie Kist...Bugenhagen shrugged at Yuffie's last name. Something like that, he smiled to himself. 

They came and up and after a few minutes of introductions and tea, Bugenhagen asked, "Why have you come here, Avalanche. Isn't Lee dead? I sensed him return to the Planet."

"Yeah, he's dead. But Tanner, the new President, is doing something new. Something that we need your help on."

Bugenhagen raised an eyebrow.

Barret said something that made Bugenhagen gasp. Then Bugenhagen's face became captured in fear. Barret had said, "Tanner plans on changing most reactors into atmosphere suckers."

Bugenhagen shook his head. "The Planet's doom will come a few days after the first reactor is activated," he said gravely. Avalanche all looked at one antoerh and Barret yelled, "DAMMIT!"

Authors note

Nope, the series is not over. In fact, it's just launching into the main body of the book. Now, as the title tells you, the plot thickens and someone will continue what Lee set up, only making it much more powerful. Hope you enjoy more!


	10. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 9 (Continued 2 days after the end of Chapter 8)

Barret walked up the stairs and into the cave-like entrance. Bugenhagen wanted Avalanche to meet at his observatory today; for the past two days Bugenhagen had been studying the new Shinra reactor process. So now, instead of sucking Mako out of the ground, they are going to suck ozone and gas out of the atmosphere. In about two or three months Shinra would change _almost_ every reactor into atmosphere suckers. Barret thought Shinra was being dumber than ever. I don't know the science of the atmosphere, he had said earlier. But I do know that Shinra will never be doin' something good. 

Barret knew it wasn't good; those damn Shinra scientists don't know jack-shit about the Planet.

Barret sighed, wondering if would ever get any peace from Shinra. Or anybody else for that matter. Lee had been defeated, his sole purpose left unknown. They got out of there the second that the rest of Lee's people were dead. They didn't even check the tents for survivors. 

Avalanche had done _so much_ but it was still not enough. Shinra just won't give up. Marlene is still waiting for me, he thought. But not until Shinra got some sense into their heads. Barret would wait, and so would Marlene. 

Barret saw Tifa coming out of a room to his left. "Hey Tifa," he said. "You headin' up to good ol' Bugenhagen?"

She forced a smile. "No, but you can tell me about it later."

He shrugged. "Sure," and then walked over to a ladder and started climbing it. His thought shifted over to Aeris, Tifa, and spiky ass Cloud. 

The Planet had revived Aeris with Mako, and infused it into her so she could help Avalanche defeat Lee. She could only live for a week; she was living off of the Mako she was infused with. And she did. And a few days ago, she ran out of Mako and died. Again. 

Before that thought, Tifa went berserk on Aeris, and nearly killed her (not like it would've mattered; she would've died in two days). Cloud had died but was revivable (you are revivable if all your limbs and your head are still attached to your torso). Vincent had to knock out Tifa before she killed Aeris. 

And since that fight, Tifa hardly talked to anyone, and when you saw her, you could tell she had been crying. She thinks that Aeris used her powers and made Cloud like her and…Barret shivered. He had to admit, Cloud was in deep stuff. 

Barret climbed the last ladder. Bugenhagen's observatory loomed over him, the always-spinning satellite dish staring into space. Barret stared at it for a minute, and then walked in. 

*

Cloud was a mile away from Cosmo Canyon, in the newly remade Highwind. Not only is it better than the original, everyone now had their own rooms. Except Vincent and Yuffie, who ended up sharing the last room.

Cloud had been thinking about Tifa and Aeris and himself. The love triangle, he thought sarcastically. And what happened before Aeris finally went away. Something had happened, because three hours before Aeris Mako would run out, she came to his room on the Highwind. He had to admit that she was beautiful. For some reason she was all dressed up. Unsure of what to do, he invited her in and they sat on opposite ends of the sofa. Then edged closer and a sudden pain hit his arm, like a needle. And he lost consciousness. 

When he woke up, Aeris was about to die. She said, "I love you," and then she disintegrated into nothing. Cloud stared at the place where she was standing and waved his hand in that spot. She was gone…for good. Cloud then felt something; he felt different, uncomfortable after he woke up. He looked at his arm and there was a hole where the pain had been. It was so strange; Aeris had done something to him. Later, he went to the new Med.-bay on the Highwind and asked a nurse that they hired to do a blood test. It turned out that tranquilizer had been infused into him, right were the hole was. 

Aeris had tranquilized him…but why? Cloud looked up when he heard footsteps outside his door…someone was walking past his door. _Who's that? _He got up and ran into the hall. It was Tifa, walking to her room.

"Tifa," he called. 

She turned, her eyes red, and she tried to smile. She failed. "Ye-e-es?" She sniffed. 

Cloud looked at the floor. "Tifa…I am…not in love with…Aeris." He stopped, knowing he had lied to her, but…what could he do? "And…you know I love you and care for you. I'm sorry about what you might have thought or…you…I'm sorry…"

She looked at him, and slowly said, "So you love me more?"

Uh oh, Cloud thought. Maybe I…then it occurred to Cloud that maybe he should do what _Aeris_ would want him to do. If Aeris knew that she couldn't come back…Aeris wouldn't want to hurt Tifa's feelings either. But she would still want Cloud to love her too…

"Cloud?"

Cloud blinked. "Tifa…I love you _both_, more than anything else. I love Aeris and she knows that I…"

Tifa started crying before he could finish. 

"…she knows that I love you more." 

Tifa looked up at him and said, "Really?" Cloud nodded. A know had formed in his stomach. He choked out the word, "Yes."

Tifa's eyes lit up and she ran to him and hugged him. She kissed him and hugged him again.

Cloud closed his eyes; it was wrong. He knew it was wrong. Cloud loved them both…equally. But Aeris wouldn't want Tifa's feelings hurt either. Cloud said what he said for Tifa _and_ Aeris. Tifa kissed him again.

"Hey, uh. Bugenhagen needs Avalanche right now so clean up and we can talk about it later. Okay?"

She nodded and disappeared into her room. Cloud rubbed his forehead. _Did I do the right thing_, he asked himself.

*

Thirty Minutes Later…

"Ah, there they are," Bugenhagen said, as Tifa and Cloud walked in. "I knew you would come."

Cloud nodded and Tifa looked at everybody. "Guys, before we start this meeting…I want to say sorry. I love you all and I have been very…rude. I'm back guys. Sorry about that past few days."

They all acknowledged her and she smiled, for the first time in half a week. Cloud had already sat down on a wooden chair and she went over there and plopped onto his lap. He grimaced when she wasn't looking and Bugenhagen started talking. 

"Let me review what is happening before I tell you the problem. Tanner is, in two months, going to re-modify almost every Mako reactor into ozone and gas vacuums. He is going to go one reactor at a time…but I fear that a few days after the first one is opened, our Planet is doomed." 

Barret shook his head and Cid got another cigarette. Vincent cocked his sniper rifle.

Bugenhagen continued, "The ozone is a layer in the atmosphere and that layer protects our planet from getting overheated and getting bombarded with the suns radiation." Bugenhagen shook his head. "If you can…you _must_ stop Shinra even before they begin re-modifying the first reactor. If you don't, our Planet won't last more than a few days."

"That's IT," Barret yelled. "Shinra has been pissing me off for the past few years and now I am going to finish them." He got up and ran out of the room. Cloud looked at Bugenhagen and said, "Its okay, he's just really mad."

Bugenhagen nodded and continued the meeting, "Our planet has been using Mako to replenish the ozone layer, which is another reason the Planet is running out of Mako. This wouldn't really hurt the Planet if Shinra would stop using Mako power but anyway…I propose that you destroy the reactor that they first plan to modify and then start blowing up all the reactors around the world. If you do that, you will not only stop the atmosphere problem, you could stop all the Mako problems."

Everyone was quiet for a while. Thinking. 

Yuffie got up and left the room, Cid following her. Bugenhagen looked at Cloud, "Something is different though. I don't know what but _something_ is happening. You and I should talk for awhile after everyone is gone."

Everyone took the hint and left, and Bugenhagen led Cloud to his kitchen. "Drink," he asked. "Whatcha' got?" Cloud was surprised at the answer.

"Oh lets see here…wine, milk, water, ale…"

Cloud interrupted, "You drink?"

Bugenhagen shrugged and replied, "Who doesn't?"

"I'll take some wine, red if you have it," Cloud said, smiling at the old man. "So what is this…problem that you didn't want anyone else to know about?"

While Bugenhagen poured the drinks, he asked Cloud to describe Jenova, and her past and how Sephiroth and Cloud were linked. Cloud told him and after Cloud was done, Bugenhagen was nodding. "Just as I feared," he said. 

"What," Cloud asked.

"Jenova has a secret that no one, not even Sephiroth knew about. You did know that Sephiroth was infused with Jenova's cells, right? Good. Well, Sephiroth was never actually infused with Mako; Jenova cells _can build Mako._ That's how Sephiroth also got Mako in him."

"So, Jenova builds Mako, or regenerates it? Is that what you are saying?"

"Exactly what I'm saying. And our Planet was doomed over ten years ago. But somewhere, somehow, Mako keeps sprouting out of nowhere. I believe I have figured that out."

Cloud thought for a second and then it hit him. "Someone is putting Jenova cells into the Planet?"

Bugenhagen grave fully nodded. "Yes indeed. And the side effects of this…mad experiment could horrible. I have ran it through my simulator machine thousands of times and…the result was, after about twenty years of Jenova cells being put into the Planet, Jenova being re-created and the Planet turned into a _giant Jenova monster_."

They both stopped talking. For a few minutes, Cloud tried to think about how…, "How could that be?" 

"If the cells find each other, they combine in size. And the more the cells, the easier to find the other cell, right? Eventually, after about twenty years, Jenova will be completely reborn and in the Lifestream, and the Lifestream flows all throughout the Planet. Therefore, Jenova could transform the Planet and control!"

Cloud continued for Bugenhagen, "And everyone would die and Jenova would roam the universe as a planet-size monster!"

Cloud started shaking his head. "This is big. This is very big. Shinra couldn't be dumping cells into the Lifestream, could they? They don't even believe in the Lifestream. Who could be doing this? Do you think they know what they are doing?"

"They know," replied Bugenhagen, "And if, after twenty years, they keep doing it…we and everyone dies and Jenova rules the _universe_. 

"Shit," Cloud said. "How can we stop this?"

"I don't know, but when I find out, I will call your PHS. Now go and tell Avalanche and fulfill your mission; destroy all reactors."

Cloud nodded and left the room.

**Authors Note**

I hope you all understand what's going on. If you don't, e-mail me at cvnataku@hotmail.com and I will do my best to explain it better via e-mail. Thanx for reading! Please review below. 


	11. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 10 (Continued 8 days after the end of Chapter 9)

Cloud turned his back, and walked away, gritting his teeth. Tifa was such a…such a…Cloud kept walking. He asked her if she was going with him to start blowing up Mako reactors. All she said was, "I will go where Cloud Strife will go." Cloud asked her again, this time making sure that she knew she might get killed. She said the same thing. Cloud then asked, "Okaaay…oh, are you going to watch Marlene for that the next two weeks?"

Tifa stopped. "Yeah…but I want to go…"

"So which one is it? I will be living a long time. Marlene is young and hasn't seen you for along time and she needs some attention from someone she knows. Not to mention you promised Barret."

The whole matter was stupid and Cloud knew that. But man he was mad. Cloud went outside of the Highwind and started walking toward the city Kalm, where Marlene was. In two days, they were going to make their first assault on Shinra, attacking the first supply route that they were using. They were going to build Neo-Midgar. Hauling supplies in from the Mythril Mines and the mountains nearby, its estimated completion will be in a year-and-a-half. 

Neo-Midgar was using every Shinra force in the world to build it. Except the forces near Nibelhiem, where the first reactor modifications were being made. Security was so tight there that Cloud didn't want to chance it yet. Instead they would attack a convoy carrying supplies for Neo-Midgar. Cloud was doing this as a strategic move; Shinra knew that Avalanche lived, and if Cloud could give Shinra the impression that they were going to stop Neo-Midgar, then the first reactor that they were converting would probably let their guard down.

Cloud figured it would work well. As long as this attack was successful. The Highwind was parked in the middle of a range of mountains barely visible from the air and ground. In fact, it took them four days to find the spot. No one would find it; it was impossible to climb the mountains on foot. And who would go there anyway?

They barely landed the Highwind without hitting nearby trees. It was perfect for a ground base. And the city of Kalm was about eight miles away so they could easily by supplies and haul them back. It was perfect. 

Cloud started jogging, his thoughts on Yuffie and Vincent. Vincent had taken off two days ago, leaving two sentences of explanation. It said: "Dear Avalanche, I have been thinking about my past with Shinra and have decided to return to Nibelhiem and think about it. Please do not pursue me for at least a week, that is all I ask."

And Yuffie, the girl took off with their Materia again but this time she only got a mile away before we noticed. This time, Cloud did not just let her stay with them. This time he sent her to Shinra prison in Junon. They dropped her out of the Highwind and she either had to parachute, or die. She parachuted but wasn't taken without fighting. Cloud sent Cid to bail her out; which he did last night and was on his way to their secret area on foot. It would take three days to get to Highwind, if Shinra didn't spot them. Which they wouldn't if Cid followed Cloud's instructions.

Cloud started sprinting, letting out all his anger into his running. He ran as fast as he could and up a hill and when he reached the top he slowly went back to jogging. He could see Kalm now, about three miles away. He was going to see Marlene and ask her if she remembered Aeris. If she did, they would talk for awhile. 

Cloud needed to cool down anyway. Tonight, the convoy that they target will be stopping at Kalm to break. Barret, Cloud, Red XIII, and maybe Tifa would be on top of the trucks when they leave the town. Avalanche had to meet at Kalm anyway so might as well go there now.

*

Yuffie followed Cid through the trees at adrenaline speed. A Shinra patrol spotted them and was chasing them through the thick woods. They were in the mountains and had run into a mining site where Shinra was getting supplies for Neo-Midgar. The guards were Turks and they weren't about to let two supposed spies get away. 

The Turks weren't anyone Cid knew, but man they were tough. After killing four of them, Cid and Yuffie had to run. "Let's take…them one Cid," Yuffie yelled. 

Cid looked behind him at her and yelled, "You can but I'm running. There are at least ten of those guys back there." Yuffie's face filled with fear as he ended the sentence. "Its okay," he started to say, still looking at her, when he realized that he wasn't running anymore. Cid's arms started flapping as if he could fly. 

"Shit," Cid yelled, looking down. He had jumped off a cliff into a small lagoon. A beautiful waterfall was forty yards in front of him, the small lake below him. He hit the water with such force that he went about twenty-five feet deep. Cold, was his first thought. He started swimming up and up until he surfaced, gasping for air. 

_Oh no,_ he thought. _Yuffie is still up there. Not good if she gets captured. Dumb bitch._

About forty feet above Cid, standing on a ledge was Yuffie. Her head turned to look behind her at ten men, running after her with faces that looked like they were going to kill. Her head turned to look down at the cold lake below. Again she turned her head and then…an idea! She faced the waterfall and jumped off, pulling out her basic Twin Viper weapon and, as she was falling, pushed it into the soft dirt wall behind her. 

It sank in and her body was flung up against the dirt wall. _I really hate Cloud now, _she thought. Her weapon started sliding down the wall; the weapon reached a mud layer and just started falling. She looked down at the lake; it was about fifteen feet below her. _I will not get wet_. She started falling and suddenly her Twin Viper hit a rock layer. She was about eight feet from the surface. She looked to her right and saw a small mass of land. 

She swung her body to the left and as it topped the swing of the right, she let go of her Twin Viper and flew onto that landmass. Then, she used her Ninja Magic and slowly brought the Twin Viper back to her (all Wutai ninjas have Magic, just a different kind; Yuffies' is Levitation Magic, even though it hasn't been developed that much, she can levitate light things). 

Then she jumped onto the sandy shore of the basin and started running again. The Turks were looking for another solution to getting them but couldn't find one, so they started jumping in. Cid was just reaching shore, shivering. "Run," he yelled at Yuffie, and she started. He started to go but the cold had weakened him significantly. 

He couldn't run and make it. He started running down a different path than Yuffie, and when he reached a large tree, he attached a rope to the end of his spear and threw the spear over a branch. The spear flew true, and Cid knew that he had about one minute before the Turks would reach him. All right, he thought. He tried to climb up the rope but realized he needed more weight. Crap, he thought. 

"This way," he heard a deep voice say. Shit shit shit, Cid thought. What do I do? Then he decided to abandon the spear and rope and he dived into some thick some rose bushes ten feet from the path. He was able to turn and face the tree, thorns scratching at him on every part of his body, and he could see the path and tree. 

Six Turks appeared and then four more, all studying the rope and spear. "What the hell…," one of them said. Cid smiled as he thought; maybe it helped me after all. 

The Turks all started searching the tree's huge branches for any sign of Cid. "There is no one here," one announced from the top of the tree. The Turk climbed back down and said, "No sign that anyone has ever been there."

"It's a distraction," one of them said. "We've wasted time, let's get down the trail. You-," he pointed at a black Turk, "-Stay here in case he gets by us and comes back." 

Cid studied the big man; it wasn't Reno; that was for sure. But man, that guy looked tough. Cid looked back at the tree and wondered how long it might take him to run out and grab his spear and kill that bitch of a Turk. 

It figured it would take eight seconds. The Turk looked around for a second, and then turned around and walked of into the woods. Cid heard running water other than the waterfall a few seconds later. Cid smiled, having an idea. Let's play ghost, he thought. He emerged from the rosebushes and ran to his spear. He untied the rope and took his spear. He jumped back into the bushes just as he heard someone coming back up the trail.

Cid watched the Turk walk around the tree, softly whistling. Only when he stepped on the rope did he notice that the spear was gone. "What the f-," he started to say when Cid jumped out of the bushes and stabbed the man through the back. The man let out a cry of pain and slumped down to the ground; not dead but very hurt. Cid then pulled the spear out and jammed it into the man's neck. 

"I live a dirty life," he said and lit a cigarette. 

*

Yuffie kept running until she reached the plains. She hadn't looked behind her the whole way, thinking that if she did, she might stumble and the Turks would get her and…probably rape me, she thought. She shivered. "I could've taken them on…but not today."

She started down the hills, the other mountain range a few miles away. The beginning of it anyway. She had the directions to the Highwind's hiding place and it would take her one more day to get there, if she jogged the way there. 

All of this just because I took some Materia, she thought grumpily. Punishment didn't have to be this bad. She griped for a little while and then stopped to look at the setting sun. She would travel through the night and get to the Highwind at noon. Then I can rest, she told herself. I just had to keep moving. 

*

Cloud saw Barret, Red XIII, and Tifa coming into the town. "Well Marlene, it was nice talking to you," he said, Marlene looking at him with a cute face. "Do you have to go now," she asked.   
Cloud nodded. "But I promise that I will come back to talk to you again. Okay?"

She nodded and gave him a hug. "Don't get hurt Cloud," she said and he left the room. He went down the stairs and out the door. Barret was talking to Red XIII and Tifa's face brightened at the sight of Cloud. Cloud mentally sighed. Ever since he had said Aeris never put a spell on him, Tifa had been kissing him and doing all these things as if she just wanted to whole world to know she liked Cloud. Cloud hated it. Literally hated it.

Right now, he felt like he could take on every Shinra soldier and still take on some Turks. Cloud felt like he wanted to _go kill anybody_. He thought about that for a second and shivered. He was scaring himself. He had all this energy…

"Hey," Barret was saying. Then he lowered his voice and said to Cloud, "That convoy is almost here to stop for a meal. We need to hide and get on the trucks."

Cloud nodded and said, "Lets go out the backdoor of your house (Barret had bought a house in Kalm) and meet past the first hill. Is that good?"

"Sure," Barret replied, as if he wasn't paying attention. His eyes were focused at the edge of town. He said, "Might want to hide now." Cloud took a few steps over so he could see…Shinra. About eight to ten trucks were driving toward Kalm, slowing down as they approached. Better go, Cloud thought. 

*

One Hour Later…

"Tifa decided to watch Marlene."

Cloud replied, "Good, I didn't want her to come anyway." Barret agreed and then said, "Where is Red…Nanaki?" 

Cloud pointed past another hill and said, "Nature call." 

"Oh." Barret blinked and then sat down. The stars were out now, and very little light from the sun remained in the sky. Suddenly, Cloud saw light in the corner of his eye and he turned to face it; it was Red XIII coming back. 

"Are you ready to go," he asked the other two. They nodded and Cloud added, "I don't know why, but I want to go kick every Shinra ass alive right now."

Barret laughed and said, "Lets go, before Cloud starts jumping up and down. He's been like this for a few days." 

Nanaki watched Cloud through the corner of his eye; Cloud seemed really hyper. Cloud really didn't seem like Cloud for the past two days. Cloud kept talking about beating everybody up, and yesterday, he and Barret got in a fight. Cloud moved so fast that his sword was at Barret's throat in seconds. Nanaki tried to remember what Cloud said when he could've killed Barret. He said: "I might twitch, so don't mess with me… freak."

Now, Cloud seemed exactly like he did yesterday. Full of energy and…dangerous.

They moved silently, the stealth mission not going quite well. Nanaki's flame tail was a little bit of a giveaway, but that would change it a couple of minutes. The plan was for Cloud and Barret to get on the back truck and make there way up the convoy. Red XIII would give the distraction. Cloud started to move faster and suddenly…

"There they are! GET THEM!" The three of them frantically looked around and no one was… oh SHIT! "Run," Barret yelled. 

Barret turned to run but behind him there were tanks and Shinra too. Red XIII was looking around and started to jump up but…BAM! A tank fired and Red XIII flew back from the impact. Cloud stood still, the Ragnnarok in his hands. "Let's get them," he whispered to Barret.   
Barret gave the 'are you insane' look. "There is no freakin' way we can take them on and live Cloud. Have you lost the pathetic excuse for a brain?"

Cloud ignored him. Cloud looked around. About four hundred Shinra soldiers…and about eight tanks. _I can take them on. No problem._

And then Cloud rushed forward, running for the nearest soldier…in an attack run. 


	12. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler 

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 11 (Continued right after the end of Chapter 10)

The four hundred soldiers and eight to twelve tanks that surrounded the three rebels were more than ready. Shinra knew that someone was going to attack the colony, and got some info from the villagers of Kalm...and set up the ambush. The three rebels, Cloud Strife, Barret Wallace, and the unconscious Red XIII. 

A tank cannon already hit Red XIII, and somehow, his body just got tossed around like a rag doll. He's not dead, but he would be in a lot of pain if he weren't knocked out. 

Barret was mad, but at the same time, he wasn't gonna try nothing. But Cloud, Cloud had been acting strange lately and now, he was looking around and debating whether to commit suicide or surrender. Barret hoped very much that Cloud wouldn't do the first one. 

Suddenly Cloud started running forward at the nearest soldier, his Ragnnarok piercing through the soldier's neck and the head and torso were cut off from one another. "No," Barret started to shout but guns erupted from everywhere and explosions filled the night. Barret hit the dirt, hearing the bullets whizzing by overhead. NO, he thought. Not like this, I am not supposed to die like this! 

Barret heard people shouting in pain and some screaming. What the ... 

Barret raised his head and saw Cloud running through the soldiers, cutting them like butter with his monstrous sword. Barret's eyes widened when he noticed the two bullet...three holes in his back. But Cloud kept going, as if he didn't feel any pain. And-

"AAUGH," Barret yelled when a cannon shot blew next to him. He flew back ten to twenty feet and hit the dirt, realizing from the pain that he had shrapnel in his back and side. He looked up and saw a member of SOLDIER running at him with a sword in hand. Barret's eyes widened but that didn't stop him hitting the button that triggered a bullet through the enemies' head. 

The blood splattered and Barret yelled out, "Sick puke muck shit!"

Barret got to his feet and heard a beeping sound coming from his Max Ray. All right. The Catastrophe is ready. Barret activated his special weapon and jumped up as high as he could. He let out an angry yell as he started firing shot after shot at every tank and person that he could see. Shinra tanks aimed up and started to fire but Barret blasted them but some bullets hit him; but he didn't stop. "DDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE," he yelled out in rage. 

Suddenly the gun stopped firing and Barret fell back to the ground, breathing fast. Cloud was still slashing through some people and

PFT! Barret jumped up as dirt erupted from impact six inches from his face. People were still alive. Damn, can't even kill them all with Catastrophe.

Barret jumped to his left and fired, only now realizing that there were spots of pain erupting in his back and chest. He shot somebody. When he saw the soldier fall, he looked at himself and saw blood gushing, literally gushing from five bullet holes in his chest. 

Pain suddenly enveloped him. "AAA," he yelled. They got in a few shots on him anyway. Barret slowly got to his feet and started back toward Kalm. About four miles away. Had to get a doctor or something... Barret fell to the ground, his last thought about how Marlene would cry when she found he and Cloud were dead. 

Cloud wasn't dead yet though. He was a monster, killing any movement he saw. Rage was completely controlling him and he had killed at least fifty people in one quick attack. A SOLDIER member was running at him and he jumped up and as he fell back down, he sword went through the soldier's heart. The body went limp and Cloud, picked up the body and through it with tremendous strength that surprised himself. 

His eyes were letting out a green mist. Suddenly he stopped...realizing that hundreds of dead bodies lay around him, blood pools everywhere. What the...what have I done? What has happened to me...I've become a monster!

Cloud started losing his breath. The green mist from his eyes stopped coming out. How did I do this, he asked himself. What's happening to me? Cloud fell to his knees, realizing that he was covered in bullet holes. 

...What's happened to me, Cloud thought, as he fell to the ground and lost consciousness. 

*

A few hours later...

Nanaki awoke with a start and immediately noticed a dreadful smell. He got to his feet and... hundreds of them. Dead bodies everywhere. Burnt metal from tanks. What happened while I was out, he asked. He cured himself after noticing some running blood. As the green magic swirled around him, the bullet was forced out of him and it fell to the ground, the wound gone. It would be sore for a while but hey, that's better then having a bullet in you. 

Red XIII walked among the bodies, his burning tail the only other light, besides the stars. The stench was horrible, the burnt plastic and metal adding to it.

Then Red XIII saw what he was looking for; Cloud and Barret. They were about twenty feet from each other and both had bullet holes every where. Red XIII ran up to Barret first and started casting Cure3. Bullets were forced out of him as the magic healed him. But four wounds weren't healable by magic. Wounds from shrapnel. There was too much shrapnel and the magic couldn't force it out. Red XIII cast one more before running over to Cloud and doing the same. 

Cloud was worse. Red XIII estimated he had twenty wounds, most from bullets and the others cuts and gashes from swords. How did they even survive, Red XIII asked himself and Cloud. To kill this many people is just...horrendous. How did they do it?

Red XIII healed Cloud as much as he could before he got too weak. Red XIII was exhausted. You had to be real good when it comes to healing this much at the same time. I've got to get help. Got to get Tifa or a doctor. 

Red XIII got to his paws and started trotting towards town. Got to get help...

*

Tifa was just starting to get up, the morning sun beginning to rise. She looked to her right at the other bed and saw that Marlene was still sleeping. Tifa smiled; Cloud had been right, Marlene needed someone to talk to other than that 'wretched babysitter', as Marlene would call her. 

Tifa got to her feet, went downstairs to the kitchen and started making some breakfast. What's for breakfast today...how about...eggnog! Marlene will love eggnog!

Tifa started to pull out a pan and start the oven when she realized she didn't know how to make eggnog. She shrugged and thought about it. Hmm, don't you put eggs in a stove, after they are cooked and then you put little pieces of sausage in it..?

Tifa did what she thought was cooking eggnog. She shrugged when she dropped some sausage on the floor. She cooked the eggs and when they were mostly black, she put them in an oven pan and into the oven they went. At four hundred degrees for five minutes...when she pulled it back out...she grimaced. It didn't even look like eggnog. Tifa frowned; I just can't cook that well. Oh well, Marlene will have to eat the...eggs and...stuff anyway.

She started to divide the egg stuff into two different plates when something jumped through the window with a loud crash. She screamed for a second and then jumped up, ready to fight the intruder. "Red XIII?!"

The bloody Nanaki started to get back up off the shards of glass but he fell back down, more glass piercing into his body. "The doors were locked," he muttered. "And they are steel so I didn't want to try to bust through those."

Tifa's expression went from ready-to-fight to complete and utter sympathy. And worry. "Are you okay Nanaki?" She rushed to his side and using her brute strength, pulled Red XIII off the glass (she didn't notice his paws pushing with it). "I must be getting strong," she said in amazement. "Don't you weigh about five hundred something pounds?" 

Red XIII started to get up but his wounds from the glass weakened him. "Hold still Nanaki, I'm going to cure you." He started to nod but glass in his neck made him wince. 

Tifa stood up and rolled her eyes back, showing nothing but white, then focused on her equipped Master Cure. She regened him first, then started Cure3. Slowly, the glass was forced out of him and then...Cloud! Where was Cloud? 

The second she was done healing him, she started asking questions. "What happened, where is Cloud? Is he...dead? Where is Barret? What happened?" She said that in about two seconds. Red XIII got to his feet, still sore but able to move around a little more. "They are not dead, but seriously wounded. I did as much as I could to heal them but...some bullets couldn't be healed by magic."

Some bullets? Tifa thought for a moment and then realized that Red XIII was in shock. "How about you go get some rest upstairs, okay?"

He nodded and she guided him up and he found a spot in the sunlight. About two minutes later, he was sleeping, his body drained from all the cures that he did on Cloud and Barret. Tifa went downstairs and started crying. 

After a few minutes, she got a piece of paper and wrote Marlene a note. Then Tifa ran outside and ran out of town to the fields behind it. 

*

Yuffie pushed through the foliage and the Highwind suddenly appeared, in a very small area. How in the world did Cid land this thing in here? She shrugged off the question and started toward it. Kalm has to be only a few miles away now. I wonder how Cid is doing. 

Yuffie walked over to the rope ladder and climbed up it. Cloud had sent her to Junon and turned her in as punishment for trying to steal their Materia again. Cid was sent to bail her out and he did, but they had problems on the way home. Now, after running for most of the night and climbing up and down mountains, she was finally at the Highwind. Now I can rest, she thought happily. Her legs yelled at her brain to stop walking; running through the night with no food for a day-and-a-half can be quite tiring. 

She entered the Highwind and went to her room. Normally Vincent was in here too, but he took off to find something about his history or something like that. Yuffie had her room to herself. An evil grin spread across her face. Usually, Vincent was watching and making sure Yuffie never got into his stuff. She jumped up off her bed and started to walk over to his half of the room but her legs groaned in protest. 

All right, all right...after I get some much-needed rest.

And Yuffie went to sleep...

*

"AAA," Cid yelled as a pillar of fire appeared in front of him. He jumped to his left and barely missed getting burned. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Cid kept running; the Turks right behind him. He had lost his spear (the Trident) due to a massive ice attack and then a Turk chopped it in half. It has not been a great day.

The morning sun was beginning to get close to noon, maybe an hour away. The winter was moving in on the world and though the weather where Cid has been running is nearly freezing, he was sweating like a pig. 

Cid Highwind kept running, he legs and stomach muscles weary, not to mention his arms. Cid didn't think he had killed this many people since...well...a few days ago if he really thought about it. Another Fire2 pillar erupted in front of him and he dived right this time, seeing out of the corner of his eye that if he dived the other way; he would have had an Ice3 to deal with. Cid hit the dirt and got up, still running. 

He looked behind him and saw...eight Turks, still chasing him. One was starting to use magic. Cid dove left without looking and suddenly his clothes and parts of his body were getting electrocuted. He started shaking for a few seconds, his body burning and in severe pain. Bolt3, eh? It never fails, does it?

Though he was in pain, he kept running. His hair was spiked from the electricity. As he ran, his foot shook from another jolt of electricity and landed on the ground wrong, causing him to trip and roll down a hill. He tried to recover but each time he tried to get back up, he tripped on a rock or a Turk would send a Materia attack above him and he would have to duck and roll more. 

Covered in bruises and sticks poking at his clothes and thorns stuck in him everywhere...

Cid emerged, seriously bruised..., "You jerks just don't ever give up..." He paused for a second and then got up. The Turks were coming after him. "I...am tired...of...running from... YOU ASSHOLES!!!!"

Suddenly, he started summoning summons and started attacking them with different kinds of Materia. Ifrit popped up from the ground and started attacking the Turks. Neo Bahamut raised a piece of the land and started Giga Flaring the enemies. Ifrit followed the pieced of land up into the sky so the Turks still had two summons to deal with...but...Cid's eyes widened. 

One of the Turks summoned Shiva and...Ramuh!

The battle of the summons kept fighting. To help Ifrit and Neo Bahamut, Cid summoned Alexander and then, Cid started running. His body was weak from the magic he had used. He stumbled and fell to the ground. He couldn't get up...too weak.

Cid realized he couldn't run any longer so he let the summons determine his fate...they were losing the fight...how could they lose to three of the most powerful...

Cid then saw what shocked him...Neo Bahamut was weak against lightning! Neo Bahamut fell down, taking out Ramuh as he fell. Those two were gone, but the fight between Ifrit, Alexander and Shiva wasn't about to end. Somehow, Shiva was taking them out...somehow...then Cid saw another surprise; they had Knights of Round!

Cid saw the summon destroy Ifrit, and for the first time, Ifrit disappeared into the hole where he came from and Alexander was defeated. Cid sighed and tried to get back up but he was drained. He couldn't run any longer...push yourself you little insignificant worm.

Cid got up...and fell back down. 

When Cid looked back up, he saw four Turks, all looking down at him with evil smiles...I died trying, Cid thought. And a fist captured his vision and then two seconds of pain followed by... emptiness. 


	13. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 12 (Continued right after the end of Chapter 11)

Tifa ran through the fields. She was fighting lots of monsters and there was this smell...

She kept running. She had killed at least a hundred wolves, all drawn by the stench. Cloud and Barret...are they dead? She asked herself several times what she would do without Cloud... without Cloud their to comfort her and stand the cocky way that he did...

Tifa had cried a thousand tears before she reached the massacre. Hundreds of dead bodies lay across two hills; large sheets of scorched tanks in some places. The stench...only now did Tifa realize what the stench was...it was death. 

Her eyes searched for Cloud. Where is Cloud...why did he do this...will I find him?

She looked and looked but she was starting to lose faith when she saw Barret! His chest rose up and down and Tifa mentally rejoiced. Barret was alive! Her rejoicing lasted only a few seconds when she realized she still hadn't seen Cloud. 

She ran over to Barret and tried to wake him up. "Barret," she said so softly that she didn't think she spoke. "Barret, wake up. Barret...where is Cloud?"

Barret eyes slowly blinked open and he started to move but when he did, he let out a yell of pain. Cure magic does heal you, but when it regenerates muscles, the muscles must start like they were new; causing much pain because they are always sore. 

Tifa smiled, even though they were both in pain, she knew he was happy to be alive...

"I'm...alive," he asked, obviously question in his voice. Tifa laughed and said, "Your alive Barret. But...is Cloud alive?" Barret winced as he slowly rolled over onto his back. 

"I don't know. What the hell happened? One minute, I am using Catastrophe, the next I have bullet holes on me as if I were a damn magnet."

Tifa shook her head. "Red XIII saved your life. How did you all survive this? How could you?"

Barret looked into her eyes. Cloud killed at least half of them with his sword. I'll be damned on if he didn't become a freakin' monster. But should I tell her that...Cloud did this? 

Barret figured he better not tell her, not yet. "I did. Catastrophe wiped most of them out and Cloud finished off the last few guys. Most powerful limit I have ever done. I couldn't believe it. But we all took some hits."

Tifa looked at Barret. She knew he was holding something back. He was lying about something. But she wouldn't push it right now. No, not right now. "Well then, lets get you back home. But first, help me look for Cloud."

Barret nodded and slowly got to his feet; he was recovering. He would probably be okay. That relieved Tifa. But Cloud...

It only took one thought and she immediately forgot about Barret. "Cloud," she called. Barret started shoving dead bodies over, looking underneath them. "Cloud," he heard. He hoped the booger was alive, for Tifa's sake. If he wasn't...Barret shook his head. He is alive. He saw it before he conked out. Barret took a deep breath and started coughing. 

"Man, what the hell is that...oh. Man, dead bodies stink."

He continued pushing bodies over, only now he was using one hand to cover his nose. Then he eyed a body with a foot of a sword emerging through its back. The tip of the Ragnnarok sword that Cloud had. He jogged over to the body and saw that the Shinra jerk was mounted. "What the..." 

The dead Shinra soldier was mounted on the sword. The sword on a little platform of burnt metal. The sword was tied to the ground with a belt from some other soldier. Why did Cloud do this? Has he really become a monster?"

Barret started to call Tifa when he realized that if she saw this...

"Tifa," he yelled, "I found his sword." He quickly shoved the dead body aside and pulled the sword out of it. She ran over to him and hugged him. Then she glanced at the belt still attached to the sword's handle. She frowned for a second and Barret thought, uh oh.

"Clouds not here," she said suddenly. Her eyes were locked on the sword. "Come on, let's get outta here before someone finds us here."

Barret agreed and they left the dead field. Later I will have to burn them so no one finds out. Barret grimaced at the thought but knew he didn't have a choice. 

*

Marlene woke up and blinked her little eyes. She immediately noticed Red XIII laying on the floor a few feet from her bed, in the sunlight. She noticed that parts of his fur were... bloodstained. She raised an eyebrow and left the room. 

She walked downstairs and saw the note lying on the table. She read it out loud...well, the words that she could read anyway. "Dear Marlene...I am sorry that I am not the...air to make you...buh...buhreck...oh! Breakfast! The...air...there! Is some egg...nog on the table for you..." Marlene glanced up and saw the two plates of...burnt stuff. "Yuck...I need to teach Tifa how to cook," she said. Then she continued with the letter.

"I hop...hope to be back soon. Don't go outside. See you in a...lit...little! Bit! See you in a little bit!" Marlene put the letter back down on the table and looked again at the so-called breakfast. "Maybe I'll just have cereal."

She skipped over to one row of cabinets and opened one of them up. Hmm...she wondered what to pick. They had-

The front door suddenly burst open. Marlene turned and saw Tifa! And Daddy! "Daddy," she cried and ran over to hug him. Her little hands wrapped around his left knee and he winced, but didn't say anything. "Hey Marlene!" His voice was full of energy but his head was tired, and he felt like he wanted to go sleep for a few years. 

But Marlene was more important. "Have you been waiting for me," he asked. She nodded and looked up at his head. "You still have big feet Daddy!"

Barret laughed. "That I do, girl. That I do."

For the next few hours Barret and Marlene, and sometimes Tifa, played games and did homework and did normal, everyday things. But most of the time, Tifa was upstairs, crying and wondering what was hidden from her...what had Cloud done? She knew from the start that Barret was lying. But what happened?

Four hundred dead people...maybe I shouldn't know. Maybe I want to know, but it would be better not to know. Tifa cried softly for a few more hours.

Red XIII woke up to a soft, rhythmic sound. Whimpering. Nanaki looked up and saw Tifa on a bed crying. "Are you okay Tifa," he asked gently. She jumped, not aware that he was awake. "Oh! Uh...no not everything is all right."

Red XIII smiled, knowing that no, it wasn't all right. Cloud was a freak. Cloud had killed most of the men last night, not feeling pain or regret. Cloud had become a monster. "I know. But are you going to be alright?"

She looked up at him and tried to smile but failed. "No, I'm not all right." She got up and left the room. As she left she said, "I'll be having a drink if anyone needs me."

Red XIII got back in the sunlight, which had moved away from him as time passed. He thought for awhile. That's the second time she has tried to smile but couldn't. Tifa, what is coming over you? Didn't they find Cloud? I found him and tried to heal him...then came here...

Nanaki didn't deny his thoughts much longer. His flaming tail occasionally twitched as he thought about Cloud and Tifa...and Aeris the Ancient. It suddenly occurred to him, the more he thought about it, that Aeris was never needed. She said to Cloud in a dream that she was needed to save the Planet but...she didn't 'help' at all. 

All she did was come back and...well, stare at Cloud and get rescued. Something isn't right, thought Red XIII. Why did the Planet let her come back, if she wasn't needed? Nanaki fell asleep to those thoughts. 

His body was still weary from all the curing he had done that morning.

*

Yuffie woke up and jumped up, immediately remembering what she had promised herself. After a good nights rest, we can pry into Vincent's stuff and see what he likes to do. Yuffie grinned and got up. It had been a quiet night; usually there was some noise and the occasional clatter of metal to metal but that was gone last night.

Since Cid got the Highwind remade, and some new stuff added onto it, she and Vincent had to share a room since Cid had run out of materials to make another room. She didn't care though; it was better than sleeping in the warm Chocobo stables. She and Vincent actually got along when they were alone.

Yuffie walked over to his bed and ducked to look under it. Nothing. Some cuts in the wall but nothing else. Another thing she remembered was that he always wore the same thing; yet he never changed his clothes. She got up and walked over to his nightstand. She opened the drawers and saw...nothing. Empty. Zip, nada', zilch. 

Oh come on. There has to be something...bingo! She walked over to small cardboard box and opened it...still nothing. What the...what kind of person lives with no change of clothes or possessions. She frowned, knowing that there had to be some kind of...wait a minute. She ducked back down to looked under the bed and at the cuts in the wall...yep! They were in the shape of a square. 

She grinned again and pulled the bed over and jumped on it. Her hands found the cuts in the wall and she pushed on it...it fell in. Bingo! She got off the bed and pulled it over to the next wall. Free space. There was enough space to crawl through and she did. She got through the small opening, knowing that Vincent could've gotten through too. 

She crawled for a few minutes, wondering where this could go. Then it suddenly opened up at the end and she crawled out to face...wow, she thought. A vampire's home.

A coffin was in the center of a very dark room, only one light, a dark green one that barley shown until you got into the room. Then Yuffie turned around and saw a washing machine and a dryer. She squeaked with laughter. So this is where Vincent washes his clothes. And the washer and dryer are where the noise in the night comes from. She saw a dresser and walked over to it. 

She pulled open the top drawer and found nothing. You have got to be kidding. She opened the bottom one and when she closed that one, a little compartment popped out of the side of the dresser. She leaned over to look inside and...blood! Small packages of blood! 

She jumped up and said, "Yuck!" Time to go, she thought.

She found the small tunnel and started to crawl back in but...she looked up and saw...the engines of the Highwind. "Oh," she said, as if not surprised. This was the engine room! And Vincent had made it his own. She laughed and started to crawl back into the tunnel when something strange happened. 

She saw two glowing eyes at the other end of the tunnel. "Vincent...is that you? I thought you gone! Go back in and let's talk for awhile!" The voice was hoarse, as if it was a frog talking. Yuffie, not knowing what to do, crawled back into the engine room and a bat came fluttering out the tunnel. 

"Uh," the bat said wonderingly. "Who are YOU?"

"I am Yuffie...Mr....Thing."

The bat burst out with laughter. "Hahahahaha! Vincent always said you would find this place but I doubted him. He always admired your thievery tricks."

Yuffie's eyes widened. "He...admires me?" Suddenly, warmth came over her but she didn't realize it was there.

The bat nodded and flew over to the coffin and sat on it. "That is why he didn't stock any dirty magazines; he was afraid you would think lowly of him!" The bat burst out in laughter again and Yuffie just made a strange face. "And who the hell are you?"

"I am...Mr. Thing! Hahahahaha!"

"Time to go," Yuffie said, "I am not hanging with a crazy bat in a vampires hideout." She got up and started to leave when the bat said, "I am sorry madam, but I will report your forced entry to Master Vincent when he returns from his journeys."

"He was expecting me," she said simply.

The bat nodded and let her go. 


	14. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 13 (Continued a few hours after the end of Chapter 12)

Marlene wandered through the town, wondering what most of the people were doing. Her seven-year-old mind couldn't comprehend most of it but she was looking for Tifa. She left the house a while ago but hasn't come back. Daddy said that she left town to go look for the cute, spiky-headed guy. 

Marlene didn't think so though. She knew better than that. Tifa wouldn't go anywhere without telling Marlene, Marlene thought triumphantly. 

Having checked out all the stores and all the other people's houses, there was one more place to check. The bar. It gave Marlene the shivers but the bar was the only other place in town that Tifa would have gone. Sure Kalm is a quiet place and all but Tifa doesn't have to go to a bar to get excited, Marlene was thinking as she entered the bar. 

The second she opened the door and walked in, fear grasped her. A lot of men…lots of men and…a bunch of men. Marlene gulped but kept walking. _Didn't Daddy tell you _not_ to go to bars,_ a voice in the back of her head asked. Marlene shrugged and kept walking through the crowd. All the men were looking and laughing in the same direction. 

Marlene walked and crawled until she could see what was happening. Tifa! Marlene let out a gasp of despair and watched in horror.   
Tifa was held by a man's hand at the throat. She was trying to say something. "…I just came here to have a drink you jerk. Put me down."

The almost completely drunk man replied, "Sure my dear girl, but first, let me ask you a question. How old are you, my dear?"   
"I am," she grimaced, "twenty-one in a few weeks."

The man laughed and so did the others and Marlene wondered what they were laughing at. The man replied, "All right, all right, I'll put you down…!" The man threw her onto a table and Marlene watched as the mean man made a fist as if he was going to hit her. "Do you like me girl," he asked. 

She shook her head no and spit in his face. The man made frowned, as if he had been rejected from a group of people. "Well then I will _make_ you like me."

The drunken man punched Tifa in the stomach but she kept her place. "Oh…stubborn are we," the man laughed. 

The mean man punched Tifa again. Marlene gasped and someone scooped her up and put her on a table. "Let me go," she yelled. "Let me go!" Fen, the drunken man, just laughed. "Let's show the new man's girl some 'Kalm welcomes'! Ha ha ha!"

Fen was just about to hit Tifa again when someone from the doorway shouted, "Let her go!" All the men stopped laughing and looked at…Cloud. Tifa's ears told her that it was Cloud! Cloud was back! 

"And the little girl as well. Or you will all die."

Fen stopped, his left fist in mid-air. "And how might you kill us young one. You look pretty strong, but where is your weapon?"

"Who says I need one for drunk assholes like you?"

Fen thought about that for a second then said, "You know what? I don't think I am going to let her go. I think I'll keep her, hero boy."

Cloud made a face and before he made a fist and _punched the nearest man's head off!_ Fen frowned and then fear crossed his face. "Ho-how di-di-did yo-u-u-u do that?" 

Cloud raised his hands and shook them for a second. "My weapons."

Then all hell broke loose. Men charged Cloud and he simply hit them and they went down. Each time he hit them, he spun his hips, giving him more power than a regular punch. Eight men were killed before only Fen was left. He was shaking; he was still sitting on top of Tifa. The four men that were holding down Tifa now had their swords in their hands, ready to charge Cloud. 

Cloud just shook his head. "Bye bye, assholes." They charged him and though two of the men were blade-masters, they were dead in seconds. Cloud looked at Fen with revenge on his face. "You, of all the men here, will die the worst death." 

Fen was now shaking so badly but something told him that this boy would cry if…Fen's eyes turned down a little to look at Clouds blood covered chest. Four sword wounds, one with a sword stuck in Cloud; he acted as if it wasn't even there. Fen shrieked and rolled off the table. Cloud roared in anger and dove after Fen, who somehow managed to dodge him. 

Fen smiled. The boy was attacking in anger. This might be a little easy. Fen got to his feet and saw Cloud starting to get back up. He had landed on and went through a table. Fen looked at Marlene, who was crying. He smiled at her and grabbed her by the neck. He then whipped out a dagger and held it to her throat. 

Cloud got up and Fen saw green mist coming from Cloud's eyes. His green eyes were… glowing! Fen tried not to show his fear. He even touched Marlene with his free hand. "She dies unless you go get in the kitchen. Get in there." The green mist never stopped coming from Clouds eyes. 

Cloud backed away, anger and rage masking his face. "This here little girl either dies, or gets raped by me. Your choice. Hero boy."

Cloud glanced at Marlene, who was crying. For a second, only a second, a look of sympathy crossed his face. "Alright," he growled. He backed away and helped Tifa up and started to bring her with him when he said, "She stays with me too."

Cloud glared at him and then looked at Tifa. Tifa was whimpering like a girl. "They both die," the man threatened. Cloud was to far away to try and get to Fen, so he turned his back and went into the kitchen alone. 

Satisfied, Fen looked at Marlene. "Boo!" He said and she started crying even more. His hand formed a fist and he was about to hit her—pain suddenly flew to his head and his vision went black. Fen fell back, dead. Cloud was in the doorway to the kitchen, looking at Fen's limp body. 

Fen was dead, a knife through the head. Cloud looked at Tifa and she ran to him, crying. The mist ceased to emerge from his eyes. "Its over Tifa…its all over." Marlene was crying too, and Cloud went over to her and said, "Marlene, I'll go get Daddy, okay?"

She nodded and Cloud went to get Barret.

*

Barret was trying to ask Red XIII if he knew where Cloud was when Cloud suddenly walked in through the doorway. Barret blinked and then saw the blood flowing like a waterfall from Clouds stomach. "Cloud! Man, what the hell are you doing you…are you okay? Shit man!"

Nanaki looked at Cloud for a few seconds and said, "He doesn't even realize it."

Cloud looked at them both in question and then looked at his stomach. His face turned to pure horror when he saw the sword stuck through him. Pain enveloped him. "AAA," he yelled in fear and panic. "What the hell?"

Then he remembered what he had come back for. "Oh shit, that hurts. Barret: go get some of my pain medicine. And then go to the bar. Tifa is in the kitchen, okay? She needs some too." 

Barret immediately went stone cold. "Cloud, what happened, where is Marlene?"

"DO IT," Cloud yelled and Barret face changed from stone cold to…unreadable. Barret ran upstairs. "What happened," Red XIII asked.

"Someone was-," Cloud started to answer but started coughing up blood. Barret was coming down the stairs. "Barret…pull the sword out…please." Barret looked at him for a second and then tossed a small shirt onto a nearby chair. 

"This might hurt," Barret said sarcastically and pulled the sword out. Cloud yelled for a second and then stopped; his vision beginning to blur and stars coming into his vision. 

"Oh no," Cloud heard someone say. But it seemed far off…it seemed like an echo. "He is losing blood and going into shock." 

Shock? Cloud laughed out loud and then lost consciousness.

*

Yuffie was thinking about Cid as she toured the Highwind. He should have been back by now. She shrugged off the thought, remembering that she had taken all night with no rest to get back here. He would probably camp somewhere for a couple of days and pick a fight with the Turks.

Yuffie laughed at the thought. She had found the engine room that Vincent had claimed; it had a coffin and a talking bat. It was pretty weird, and when Vincent got back from his trip, she would ask what that bat was. 

She was walking back to her room (that she has to share with Vincent) when she paused in front of Tifa's room. Hmm, she thought. She won't know if I…pry a little.

Yuffie stopped breathing for a moment and looked around to make sure no one was looking. Then she shrugged and asked herself, _why should you care if all the crew is outside working on the new engines._

Yuffie walked into the room and looked around. No one here. All the rooms were just one, thirty square foot room, no other walls or anything. Tifa's was very decorated with posters and pictures of Cloud. She snorted. _How could you be in love with a freak?_

Hey, everybody has to do something weird. I look into other peoples business. Yuffie walked over to a desk and opened a notebook. A diary…_should I…or shouldn't I?_ _Should!_

Yuffie opened it and started reading…it was completely full and she flipped to the last few pages. It was mostly 'I love Cloud' stuff but one paragraph caught her eye, and it was very interesting. It read:

Cloud has changed. I don't know how, or why. He is different, hyper in a weird sort of way. But still protective. It's as if he wants to go kill himself and leave me behind.

Yuffie stopped reading. Whoa, she thought, way weird. She got up, getting goosebumps on her arms. She peeked her head out of the doorway, made sure no one was coming and then left the room. _Not my business not my business._

And where the hell is Cid?!

*

Cid woke up to huge amounts of pain and electricity moving through him. "AAA," he yelled. He was awake in a flash and struggling to get out of…ropes???

Cid looked around and saw nothing but bright light. Slowly, he began to remember the events that got him captured. The summon fight and then the Turks…oh. Oh, he thought as more electricity surged through him. 

"AAA," he yelled again. After a few more seconds it stopped. Oh, now I'm in a Turk torture chamber. This will not be fun. The bright light was suddenly moved away from his eyes and he blinked as his eyes adjusted. Three Turks, not the ones that captured him, were looking at him. 

"Hello, member of rebel group Avalanche. You do know that…don't you?" 

Cid thought for a second, then said, "Well DUH!"

The man looked up and nodded. Cid began yelling as more electricity flowed through him and even though he was yelling and some torture machine was working, he could hear the Turk's voice. "We do not like Avalanche. They kill our men and we don't kill them. It really sucks." After he said sucks, the electricity got worse. 

Cid let out one final yell before he couldn't take it any more. His head sagged, his face drooped, and his heart stopped pumping.


	15. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 14 (Continued a few hours after the end of Chapter 13)

President of Shinra Inc. Tanner looked at Scarlet. She was laughing about something but he didn't understand what she was laughing at. "Kya ha ha ha ha! We got it back! I knew we could and this time it will be even better!"

"Scarlet, what are you laughing at? Please tell me…NOW!"

She stopped laughing and then smiled ruefully. "We have rebuilt the Proud Clod, the Anti-Weapon fighter!" Tanner's head sagged to his shoulder. "Why the hell are you so excited about that?! Avalanche defeated it once, and that was with the best firepower that we had. I was watching from a nearby rooftop. You miserably lost."

Her grinned faded and she asked, "You mean no one has told you yet? We have another Huge Materia! And we have equipped it onto the new Proud Clod! And BEST of all, we know where Avalanche is!"

Tanner jumped up. "Where are they and how do you know?"

Scarlet looked at him and said, "They are in the village Kalm, that false convoy plan worked. They are busy with the Neo-Midgar rebuilding. Apparently they think that Neo-Midgar is worse than the new Mako Atmosphere process."

Tanner smiled. "Good. Then they are dead and that is the last of Avalanche."

Scarlet stopped smiling again. "Well…they aren't exactly dead." Tanner sat back down and said, "How couldn't they be? We sent over four hundred men and twelve tanks! They couldn't have survived the ambush."

"Well…lets put it this way. No one survived the ambush…but _no one_ survived the ambush." Tanner then understood…, "Oh. Then we have four hundred+ casualties. That won't make people very happy." Then he looked her in the eye and said with a tone that put chills down her back. "We don't know if they are still alive…do we?"

Scarlet looked at the floor. "Well…no," she replied quietly. 

Tanner's face went to pure bitterness. "Siege the town and then bombard it with heavy artillery. And send your new Proud Clod to look for survivors."

Scarlet's smile returned and she said, "Yes sir!" 

*

Cid woke up. He was in a field. A field full of flowers and…

"How did I get here?" He sat up and recognized the field. This is where the summon fight happened. And I lost and…I died? 

Cid jerked up, cold sweat drenching him. He was in a room. A prison room, he could tell by the looks of it. Cid got up out of the bed and thought, didn't I die in the torture room? He sat quiet for a minute and realized he could hear the ocean, and ships moving around. 

Junon Prison. Cid sat back on the bed. _So I got captured…but I thought I died._ Suddenly the door opened and in came Heidegger. Cid sneered. "Let me out of here." Cid knew it sounded corny, and knew it wouldn't happen, but he wouldn't let them think he was afraid.

Heidegger started laughing. "Gha ha ha ha ha ha! Why should I do that? You sniveling Avalanche traitor. I should kill you right now!"

"Didn't I die already?"

Heidegger stopped laughing and said, "Yeah…but I wanted to kill you myself. So they revived you." Heidegger leaned close to Cid and Cid could smell his breath; it smelled like alcohol. "And when I kill someone, it takes a long, long time. Gya ha ha ha ha!"

As Cid made a disgusted face, Heidegger punched him in the stomach. Cid fell to the ground and acted like he was hurt. "Ow! That hurt!" Then, in one swift move, he sweeped Heidegger's fat legs and Heidegger fell to the ground. Two Turks that Cid did not know were outside the door came inside and punched Cid so hard that he flew back into the wall, cracking it. 

"_Now _that _really did hurt,_" he mumbled. Cid got to his feet and said, "I've killed Turks before… I'll kill 'em again."

A dark-skinned Turk stepped forward and faster than you could blink sent a kick into Cid's stomach; he flew back and cracked the wall behind him as he hit it. Oh shit, he thought as he lost consciousness. 

*

Cloud was sitting up in bed, his back up against the wall behind it. Barret was sleeping next to him, Cloud hoping he wouldn't wake up. When Barret found out that Marlene was nearly beat up, he went berserk and killed two people in the town before Red XIII knocked him out. Two people dead, even after Cloud had killed all the guilty people…slaughtered all the guilty people.

Tifa had watched him do it, too. He went through about fourteen men as if they were butter. Four swords had gone through him, one still in him for a few minutes. _And I never even realized it until someone pointed it out,_ he thought. What is happening to me? And Avalanche? 

Cloud had killed over three hundred men the night before, slaughtered them without even thinking about it. Nanaki said he had over thirty gun wounds on him before he was mostly healed. What is happening to me, Cloud silently asked. I've become a monster, a freak like Sephiroth. 

Cloud winced at the thought of Sephiroth. I've become a monster like Sephiroth and Lee. 

Cloud looked down at his bandaged ribs and legs. Here and there, all over him, were bandages and small bloodstains on them. _"You had over thirty bullet wounds,"_ Red XIII had said.

"Knock, knock," a whisper came from the door. Cloud looked up and saw Tifa. She had been through a lot lately. Nearly getting hurt a few hours ago, thinking Cloud didn't love her when Aeris came back for a week. Cloud whispered, "Hey, are you all right?" They were being careful not to wake up Barret. She walked over to him and gave him a glass of water.

She nodded. "Marlene isn't though. She won't speak to me. She just stares at the floor when I come into the same room." 

Cloud looked at his shoulder, a strange pain coming from it. "I'll come down there in a few minutes, okay? As long as you are okay, Tifa. I…I'm sorry that I took off this morning, when you came looking for me. I…" He stopped talking. 

"That's okay, Cloud. You are alive and I am alive…and so are Barret and Nanaki." 

Cloud nodded. Tifa left the room and he listened as she tried to talk to Marlene. What is happening to me? He looked at his chest and wondered how he couldn't have known that there was a sword there earlier. 

The pain came to his shoulder again and he used his other arm to pull up the sleeve. "What in the world…" His shoulder was turning colors, not glowing but slowly changing colors. It was like a dark rainbow. When Cloud first saw it, it was turning purple. 

He breathed again and thought, just a bruise. He watched it for a few more seconds, and to his horror, it started turning green. Then a small sliver of color, light green, emerged from the little bruise of colors on his arm. It traveled down his arm and when it reached him elbow, a small hole formed from a blood vessel and-

Cloud gasped. The light green color…it was from the…Lifestream?!

Cloud looked back at the bruise; it was now pitch black, and sweating like ink. Only the sweat was black and purplish. _What the hell is happening to me,_ he asked again. The sliver of green then shrunk back into his arm and disappeared. Leaving the hole it had reformed to bleed. Then Cloud lost consciousness. 

*

A few minutes later, Tifa heard Cloud coming down the stairs. She looked up at him and smiled. He had saved her from being…she shivered. That horrible man…that evil horrible man. 

Marlene was sitting on a sofa, looking at a Mako-powered TV. Cloud frowned at the TV but didn't say anything. He walked over to a cabinet, opened it, and pulled out a lot of napkins. Tifa was watching him and raised an eyebrow. "You okay Cloud?"

He looked at her and nodded. "I'll be right back down." Then he disappeared back upstairs with about fifty napkins. Tifa shook her head and looked at Marlene. It was so sad. She was only six or seven and she had a taste of the real world.

Upstairs, Cloud pulled off his shirt and looked at the inky bruise. He started wiping it with napkins, trying to soak up the…black sweat. At first, it seemed to work, but after another minute, he realized that it was just producing more. 

Crud, he thought. What is this…blood? No, it couldn't be blood…

Cloud gave up and just hoped that it would dry over and stop making more. He put his shirt back on and- 

The hole in his arm! It was like two seconds of pain and then it disappeared and I conked out… Cloud almost fell down. Aeris…what…

Cloud sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. "What is happening to me," he asked quietly. "Aeris…what is happening to me?" 

Then the thought hit him. "Aeris," he whispered. "Did you do this to me?"

He heard someone calling his name and he went downstairs, the thought of Aeris doing this to him was improbable…but it could very well be true. But how?


	16. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 15 (Continued right after the end of Chapter 14)

Cloud came back downstairs, beginning to sweat. Something was happening to him and he wished he knew what it was but he couldn't. Cloud emerged from upstairs and saw Tifa sitting next to Marlene, watching TV. 

"Hey Marlene," he said, with excitement in his voice. He had to talk to her after what happened at the bar today. Truly a horrible thing.

She turned around and looked at him. "Cloud? Are you okay?" She got up and ran over to him and said, "Thank you Cloud. Those mean men…" She drifted off. 

"Your welcome Marlene," he replied, trying to sound happy when the TV flashed and Tifa gasped. "What it is Tifa? Something wrong?"

She motioned to the TV and Cloud and Marlene looked at it. There was a Shinra reporter, in the city of Kalm (?!) reporting on what seemed to be a serial killer. She was saying, "And now, a special report. Earlier today, a group of men arrived in this peaceful, calm village. They went to the bar and after a few hours became seriously drunk. When a young girl and a seven-year-old girl entered the bar, the serial…"

"The man has been wanted in towns all over for either killing or raping. And here, he nearly killed two young girls but a young man came to save them…but not pleasantly." The camera walked over to the bar and entered it. Cloud frowned and started losing breath. The camera showed heads lying all over the place, peoples arms and legs scattered…Cloud closed his eyes and he picked up Marlene and covered her eyes.

The reporter started talking. "With no eyewitnesses except the two victims and…strange hero, no one wants to come outside, for fear of being killed by the young man. I'm…" The reporter gave her name and then it shut off. 

Cloud had no words. He couldn't think straight. _How did I do that? I didn't even have a weapon!_ Suddenly Tifa was crying and hugging him. "Its all right, Tifa. It's going to be alright."

His words didn't stop her crying.

*

Yuffie saw the report and her jaw was dropped as she realized that Cloud had caused the bloodbath. How could Cloud have done such a thing…? There were arms without torsos and heads alone…Yuffie ran to the bathroom and threw up. Sick; something was definitely wrong with Cloud.

__

Like the fact that he was a botched, constructed-from-scientists freak.

Yuffie left the bathroom and looked back at the TV; the report was over and now they were back to afternoon shows. Yuffie turned off the TV and went to Clouds room. She walked in…nothing appeared different. 

Something was wrong with Cloud, and even though Yuffie knew she shouldn't be doing it, she was sneaking into his room to find…something. Yuffie shrugged as she pulled open his dresser drawers. Nothing but clothes in all of them. He had a small sofa and she checked under the cushions for anything out of the ordinary; nothing but Gil that had fell out of his pockets.

She walked over to his bed and checked under the pillow and under the bed. Nothing but nothing…Yuffie smiled. Clever Cloud, she thought as she saw a slit in the mattress. She reached in and felt…two picture frames and…paper. She pulled them out and looked at them. One picture had Tifa's optimistic smile and her pretty face. 

Yuffie nodded approvingly, a very nice picture. The other picture was a picture of Aeris. Yuffie grimaced when she saw it. Aeris. The flower merchant, the Ancient, the one person that could've summoned Holy…

Yuffie felt a tear run down her cheek. She did miss Aeris; Aeris was the only one in the group that befriended Yuffie. Yuffie put the pictures back and held up the paper.

It said: The Debate. The other is betraying my feelings. One will say one thing that will make me wish for her, the other the same right after that. I can't choose. It's like a debate between one girl and the other girl. Aeris always said something that would make me want to 'I love you' a thousand times…but then Tifa would do the same thing only say something else. 

It ended like that and Yuffie frowned. She turned it over to find a few more lines. 

Why? Why did you do it? Sephiroth! Right when I have chosen whom, right when I have decided who will win the f****** debate, you KILL HER! WHY? You could've of taken me or someone else but…

It ended abruptly. Yuffie closed her eyes. Poor Cloud…if I ever lost Vincent…what would I do? 

Yuffie jumped, frightened by her own thoughts. I just thought about Vincent…what in the world…Yuffie put the paper back in the mattress and lay down on the clean carpet. 

Her head rolled to one side and she closed her eyes. Am I in love with a vampire, she asked herself. How could a cold-hearted vampire fall for a Materia thief? Does he even like me?

Yuffie opened her eyes and there, under the sofa, was a little thing. Yuffie raised an eyebrow. She reached for it and pulled it out. It was a needle machine, the kind of thing nurses use in advanced hospitals in Midgar…well, what was Midgar. 

It was like a gun, only you jab the needle into someone and pull the trigger, and the liquid or medicine or whatever goes in. Then it hit Yuffie. _Cloud is on drugs!!!_

*

"Is the army there yet?"

"No, but they are on schedule and should be there any minute. They will then contact you and wait for your order to bombard."

The anxious President Tanner paced back and forth. He almost had Avalanche. Just a few more minutes and I will rule the world with my new atmosphere reactor. No, the reactor wasn't modified yet, but if Avalanche was destroyed, it might as well be called finished. "Good."

Scarlet watched him pace back and forth. She was no longer as beautiful as she used to be, not since the time that she confronted Avalanche with the first Proud Clod. She was lucky too; all she got was a scar on her neck, running all the down to her left thigh. It came from debris, when the first Proud Clod blew up.

But now, revenge was at hand. The new Proud Clod, equipped with Huge Materia, was almost to Kalm, almost to Avalanche. And they would pay for screwing up her beauty. 

As if he was reading her mind, Tanner said, "You know Scarlet, you are a beautiful woman. And after you have your revenge with remotely controlling the Proud Clod 2, would you like to celebrate?" 

Scarlet was at a loss for words. She had always had interest in someone else…but he didn't like her so she might as well. "Uh…what do you have in mind, Mr. President?"

"Dinner, maybe candlelight and maybe a little dance…" He let it drift. 

She smiled. "Okay, it's a deal. But what if we don't get Avalanche? What do I get to do to you if we don't win?"

Tanner looked shaken. "Uh, umm, I don't know. That's your choice." 

She smiled, "Deal. For the first time, though, I am hoping someone else wins." They laughed and the intercom suddenly sounded. "Sir, they are in position and have not yet been detected."

Tanner walked over to the speaker, pressed and held down a button while saying, "Good. Have your scouts found any sign of the other ambush convoy?"

The intercom cackled a moment and then the Commander said, "Yes sir…it wasn't pretty. Everyone was dead and there was no sign of Avalanche." 

"Damn," Tanner said, then, "Give Scarlet a few minutes to get the Proud Clod 2 going and then, report when it's moving." 

It cackled and then, "Yes sir." Tanner looked at Scarlet and nodded. She left the room and Tanner thought about what he was about to do. When Kalm would be destroyed, people would question Shinra. And Tanner knew _exactly_ what he was going to say.

He pictured it in his mind, the people cheering outside on a large Junon airstrip. Him standing at a podium, announcing that the people of Kalm were traitors, and had sided with Avalanche. And they were planning to destroy Neo-Midgar. 

Tanner smiled. And the people would cheer.

*

Outside of Kalm, about six miles away, the Commander was anxiously looking around. He himself had seen the massacre at the field where the ambush had taken place; the four hundred dead men…he shivered. 

He looked up at the huge machine in front of him. It was about twenty stories tall; it's huge arms about ten stories long. The pathetic rebels would have to face the Proud Clod 2, the biggest machine ever built by Shinra.

The Commander smiled a grim smile. Good luck Avalanche; I'm not on your side, but even I don't want to do this. Suddenly the Proud Clod 2 took a step forward and turned to look at him. "Report to the President, Commander." 

Commander nodded and talked into a speaker. "Sir, we have all artillery ready and the Proud Clod 2 is successfully maneuvering."

"Good," came the reply. "Begin bombardment. After twenty rounds, stop and send in the Proud Clod 2. Over and out, Commander."

"Yes sir," he said, knowing he about to kill many innocent lives for just one group of people that were trying to save the world. "Begin bombardment," he yelled, and cannons began firing. 

*

Tanner was giddy with excitement. He had a night with Scarlet coming up, Avalanche is dead and…then a thought hit Tanner. 

Avalanche thinks the Planet is dying. Where could they get information like that? Mako certainly doesn't kill a Planet; its there to make Shinra money. Tanner shook his head. Focus, he told himself. Where could Avalanche find out about the Planet?

He called in Heidegger and asked him, "Where could Avalanche find information on our Planet?" Heidegger looked puzzled. He too, was scarred from the Proud Clod 2, not like it made any difference to his looks (he has always been ugly). "Hmm," he thought. "Oh yeah! When I worked for the school in Old Midgar, we took a field trip to Cosmo Canyon! There we learned-," he was cut off by the President.

"Cosmo Canyon is the same place I was thinking…after they destroy Kalm, send hovercrafts to the beaches north of Old Midgar and have the armies board them. Take the armies to Cosmo Canyon, and when they get there, report to me." 

"Gya ha ha ha ha ha! We are going to make sure no more Avalanches group show up! Gya ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"And remember Heidegger. Destroy ALL of Kalm, and Cosmo Canyon…and we'll be rid of Avalanche."


	17. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 16 (Continued right after the end of Chapter 15)

Sometime around 8:30. Barret was sleeping upstairs, Red XII with him. Cloud and Tifa were eating a late dinner and Marlene was sitting on the sofa, thinking about something. Vincent was somewhere in Nibelhiem, Yuffie and Cid _hopefully_ back from Junon, and Aeris was…dead. Well, she had been for quite a while now, but when she came back…

Cloud thought he heard a whistling noise and looked at Marlene. The noise kept up but she wasn't moving, and neither was Tifa. Cloud frowned and looked up the stairway; no one was there. The whistling noise grew closer and before anyone could say anything or be prepared, the worst day of their lives just got a lot worse. 

The ground was suddenly lurched, the house lights went out, Marlene started screaming and Cloud thought he heard an explosion. He got up and more whistling noises filled the air. The house shook again as another explosion filled Cloud's ears, this time seeming much closer. 

__

Oh no, he thought as he realized what was happening. Shinra knows we are here! Shinra is bombarding the city! Cloud ran upstairs to find Red XIII gone, a window broken and Barret shouting something. "Come on," Cloud yelled and then added, "Where is Red XIII?" 

Barret pointed out a broken window with his gun-arm and then yelled, "What the hell is goin-," he was cut off as a sudden explosion hit right in the middle of town. The house fell apart, the second falling and crushing the first. 

Barret was thrown out a weak wall and into the streets, and as he started to get up, a bomb burst behind him and he was thrown into a stone wall. Barret lost consciousness. 

Cloud was thrown down the stairs and as he rolled he thought of two names: Marlene and Tifa. "Tifa," he yelled. She was on the first floor! Cloud frantically looked around, and kept on shouting her name and Marlene's name. Another bomb burst nearby and Cloud was thrown onto a burning stove. 

He jumped up, his lower back and right hand now had first degree burns. He yelled in pain and he fell onto debris ridden ground. He sat there, groaning in pain for nearly half-a-minute and then, anger filled him. Anger at Shinra. 

They were destroying a city because of him, and they wouldn't get away with it. The bombs bursting left and right, Cloud looked up and saw that hardly any other houses stood. A shell hit the ground about ten feet behind him and he was forced off the ground, the force carrying him through the air and another bomb burst in front of him and he was flung back.

Tifa was holding Marlene, under a lot of debris and praying that while she was trying to escape that no cannons would hit her. She saw Cloud starting to get up when the bomb burst behind him, and he flew. She flew too, away from Marlene. 

"AAA," she screamed and hit the ground. She bounced and when she stopped rolling she got up and started running back to Marlene. Marlene was trapped under the second floor of the house, nails that used to hold up the walls poking at her. "Help me Tifa," she cried.

Tifa reached her and grasped her hand. "Push on the ground Marlene," Tifa said as she tried to pull Marlene out. 

Cloud was seeing stars and blood on his hands. He got to his feet and another bomb burst nearby, followed by a scream and an arm landing in front Cloud. Rage. Rage was all Cloud could think about. The green mist began to emerge from his eyes, his glowing green eyes. 

"YOU WILL DIE," he yelled in the direction that Shinra was shooting from. Forgetting all about Barret, Marlene, Nanaki, and Tifa, he started running in Shinra's direction. 

Red XIII got to his feet only to be showered in blood from a nearby victim's demise. Nanaki grimaced and saw Tifa trying to get Marlene out. He ran to her aid, ignoring the pain in his back. He whapped away all the boards that blocked Marlene and Marlene was pulled out. 

He looked at Tifa and said, "I have to help survivors; it isn't over yet-," he couldn't finish, his body propelled away from them by a nearby explosion. Nanaki saw only the moonlit sky before blackness.

Tifa held onto Marlene as hard as she could as they were blown away by another bomb. Tifa felt something go into her hand and out the other end into Marlene. Marlene screamed. Tifa hit grass and let go of Marlene. They rolled down a hill that was behind the city of hell and when Tifa reached the bottom she looked at her hand.

A piece of metal had gone through it and into Marlene. Tifa ran to the now unconscious girl, unaware that she was bleeding badly from the wound. Tifa started running toward the mountains. They were a few miles away but she couldn't survive back there. A stray cannon hit nearby and Tifa flew, losing Marlene in the air. 

Tifa's head hit a rock and she went out cold. 

*

Yuffie heard the echoes of explosions coming through the area and she jerked awake. "Kalm," she said softly and ran outside the Highwind where the crew was watching the flashing lights in the sky. "What's going on," Yuffie asked. 

The nurse, Ms. Hatch, turned to look at her, tears waterfalling from her eyes. "Someone is bombing Kalm." A man suddenly popped out from a trail that led to the top of the mountain. 

He had binoculars in his hands. "Guys," he said breathlessly. "Its horrible; they have hundred of men and hundreds of artillery tanks and a whole convoy of ammunition. Not to mention a HUGE…robot or something." 

He bent down and tried to catch his breath. "And Cloud is running toward the army." Everyone gasped and Ms. Hatch said, "I can't even listen," and she ran to the Highwind, climbing the ladder back inside. One of the crewmembers shook his head and followed Ms. Hatch up the ladder. 

Yuffie shook her head when she saw him peeking up Ms. Hatch's very short nurse skirt. Yuffie turned back to look at the trail that led to Kalm. She was debating whether to go down there or not. _Vincent would_, a voice in her head said. She nodded and took off for Kalm.

*

Commander was counting the rounds they had all fired. Nineteen…twenty! "Hold your fire," he yelled and all was quiet. The Proud Clod 2 twisted to look at him and he nodded. The huge machine turned back around and started toward Kalm, to kill any survivors. _Four miles to victory_ thought the Commander as watched the Proud Clod 2 walk away. 

*

Cloud was running as fast as his legs would allow without tripping. The green mist coming from his eyes, the bruise that sweat was sweating so much that his whole right arm was pitch black. But he didn't care; he didn't even notice. He kept running toward the army that he couldn't see over the hilly country. 

He had no idea how many people there were, how many tanks, whatever. Only one thought: revenge. Revenge for what they had done to Tifa, revenge for Marlene and the Planet and…

Cloud raced ahead. He didn't know if any other Avalanche member was alive; he didn't know or care. The rage, the revenge, and the emotion consumed him.

He would kill them all, even if he had to die. Tifa, Aeris, the Planet…all because of Shinra. 

*

Yuffie's breath was gone but she didn't stop. Couldn't stop now. Had to keep going. They might still be alive. Barret might. Cloud might. Tifa and that cute little girl that was Barrets daughter. They all might still be alive. And it's up to me to help them out. 

*

President Tanner sat down, pouring wine for himself. He was celebrating his victory over Avalanche. They are dead, he thought with much pleasure. And Scarlet will destroy any survivors with her remotely controlled Proud Clod 2. 

Tanner laughed to himself, pleased that the anonymous tipper had helped him out. It had been weeks since the last tip, and Tanner figured that the man named 'Lee' wouldn't help out anymore. Tanner was in office, defeating Avalanche and modifying Mako reactors into atmosphere reactors. 

Tanner poured another glass. _To the happy days ahead,_ he thought, and drank down his second 8-ounce glass of wine. 

*

When Barret opened his eyes, he was flying through the air like a limp rag doll. At first he thought he was dead, but when he hit the cold hard pavement of the city's center, he realized he wasn't. And neither was Red XIII, whose dog-like body was lying against the only still-standing wall in town. 

The cannons weren't being fired anymore, and if Barret remembered what Cloud had once told him, Shinra bombardments only went twenty rounds, and then they would send groups to go look for survivors.

Marlene! Barret ran to where his house had been and looked in the debris. No sign of her here. He then remembered, vaguely, that Tifa was helping her. Barret tripped on something and landed on wooden boards that used to be his house. _Marlene is okay_, he told himself. Tifa got her to safety. Marlene is okay.

Barret sat up and got to his feet, immediately knowing that he would be very sore tomorrow. He was bleeding in some places, but nothing real serious, and when he reached the unconscious Nanaki, he saw that he was the same. 

They managed to get nothing but cuts and bruises, he thought bitterly, while everyone else dies. _You are a lot stronger than most of the people here_ a voice told him. _But it's not worth them dying and me living_ he thought back. 

Barret woke up Red XIII, who said he couldn't move. "What the hell do you mean, you can't move? Get the hell up; we ain't got time for games." 

"I can't move," he said again. "All I can move is my head and what in it." 

"Oh no," said Barret and he gently turned Red XIII's body over, revealing a huge hole in his back, and lots of pieces of little metal. "Oh boy. Uh, I guess I'll have to carry you up that damn mountain to the Highwind so Ms. Hatch can work on you."

Red XIII groaned at the mention of Ms. Hatch. Ms. Hatch was the Highwind's nurse that they picked up in the snowy fields a couple days after the fight with Sephiroth. She insisted on staying their nurse since they saved her life. 

Nanaki mentally frowned. She was nice, but she kept teasing him about a female like him. She kept saying that she had seen one up there, and still insisted on it. Red XIII knew there was no more like him, and didn't like it when Ms. Hatch teased him about it.

Barret picked him up and Red XIII let out a yell in pain. "Sorry," Barret mumbled. "Can't blame me, you're the injured one."

Barret started the trip toward the mountains when he thought he heard something. He stopped walking. _Boom!_ Barret frowned and turned around. Nothing was there, but he could here a very low-_boom_-in the ground. Barret looked in the direction that the Shinra tanks were and saw something blocking the stars. 

Something in the shape of…a very large human?! Barret squinted, not like it helped. It had to be past midnight by now and…then he recognized the shape of the arms and hands. The thing was a lot bigger now, he thought. Then turned to run. 

The Proud Clod was behind him. The second one and it would not be friendly. Red XIII's heavy body slowed him down but he would stop. Barret was sweating hard. He wouldn't stop. He looked behind him-_boom!_-the Proud Clod had taken another step. 

Barret only cursed and kept running. It had to be at least a mile away and plus he had Cloud on his…where is Cloud? Oh shit. 

*

Cloud saw the huge robot looming over him, the green mist that was emerging from his eyes clouded his vision but he could still make it out. No doubt the occupants inside had seen him and he yelled out with no fear in his voice, "You will die again. All of Shinra must DIE FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!" 

Cloud's voice had as much rage as ever and the speakers that were attached to Proud Clod's shoulders turned on. "Not this time, Cloud Strife."  
Cloud made a sour face. Scarlet again, probably not in the controlling it this time. She continued, "You can't beat me. I have Huge Materia on this thing, and my beam cannon is over one hundred times more powerful than the last time you fought it. So, let DANCE!" She screamed out the word dance with such rage that Cloud stopped for a second.

Then he pulled out his sword, and ran toward Proud Clod 2, for a fight in the moonlight.


	18. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 17 (Continued right after the end of Chapter 16)

Cloud plunged the Apocalypse sword into the huge robot's foot. Cloud felt a sudden jolt of energy and then he flew back, electrocuted. His sword was still stuck in the Proud Clod 2's foot though. 

The green mist emerged from Cloud's eyes thicker than ever before, the black, sticky sweat coming from his bruise was now waterfalling down his arm. But he didn't notice or care if he did. He would make Scarlet and Shinra pay for what they had done to him, to Avalanche.

Cloud left his sword in the foot and started summoning monsters; he summoned Titan and Bahamut, Bahamut ZERO and Phoenix, and Ramuh. 

Proud Clod 2 would suffer the same fate as the first one: death. Suddenly, Cloud saw movement coming from the left foot and Cloud was kicked. He flew back from the impact, unaware of the pain that immersed him. 

Cloud hit the dirt and rolled to his feet. Rage, anger, frustration, and revenge masked his face. He had no thoughts, only green mist and black liquid running down his arm. It isn't blood; something else. 

Cloud charged forward at the huge robot while his summons had an air battle with it. A pillar of light shone from space, Bahamut ZERO shooting down flares. Proud Clod 2 showed no sign of stopping, or getting slowed. It shot missiles into the air above the planet. Cloud shrugged and kept running. 

He pulled out a dagger and threw it at the foot, hoping it would do some damage. It went in and… nothing happened. Cloud got angry again and ran over to the foot and started to pound on it with his fist. On the first punch he flew back at the second of contact. 

About one hundred thirty stories above Cloud, the summons were dodging missiles and firing at the robot. Ramuh using his large staff, trying to short-circuit the robot. Bahamut using the basic, but damaging, flare. Phoenix trying to burn the joints that connected the legs to the torso. About another few thousand miles up, Bahamut ZERO was dodging very advanced technological missiles that somehow didn't blow up in the atmosphere. 

Cloud hit the ground; his hair now spiked straight up from all the electrocution. He got to his shaky feet and tried to think of another way to hurt the thing. Nothing left but magic attacks. His rage was masking everything he did. Making him send fire in the wrong direction, casting ice on his own summons…

Cloud was pure anger…and he couldn't fight worth a flip. 

*

At Junon Harbor, the temporary Shinra headquarters, Scarlet hit buttons left and right. She was controlling the Proud Clod 2 by remote this time. She had learned with the first Proud Clod that you don't want to be around when a Proud Clod blows up. She also had a long scar to prove it; a scar that she thought ruined her beauty and pride, but actually, somehow, enlightened her. 

She looked at screen 3 and saw a large dragon creature firing at her. She was taking hits like crazy but the Proud Clod 2 was so strong that the only summons that were really doing damage were the Bahamut ZERO and Ramuh. She couldn't find Ramuh on any of the screens, and knew that ZERO was in space.

It didn't matter; once Cloud dies, they all do. Through screen 8 she saw Cloud and laughed. He had been shocked, more than once, too. She only shook her head and activated the outside speakers on the Proud Clod 2 and spoke into her little speaker remote. 

"I am here Cloud," she said teasingly. "And you can't get me this time! Kya ha ha ha!" She knew the laugh was dumb, but it was a hard habit to break, now that she and Heidegger were in different departments, she didn't have to do it to stay in the job. 

"Come and get me Cloud."

Through the screen she saw him get the angriest look and start sending magic like crazy. She laughed and hit a blue button below screen 8. The Proud Clod 2 took a step forward and kicked Cloud away, sending him at least a hundred feet away. She took a few more steps until she could see him through the foot's camera again. 

A hill was behind Cloud and she laughed. "Eat dirt, fool." And she kicked him, hard. He flew into the hill, and he made a hole in the hill, like a crater. A few seconds later, she looked in screen 8 and couldn't see how far deep he was. She hit a white button and lights came on.

She was killing Cloud and she hadn't even used the best new feature about Proud Clod 2; the Huge Materia Beam Cannon. 

The lights showed Cloud, at least twenty feet deep in dirt. He was trying to move and she said into the speakers, "Better hope the hill will hold my weight," and she stepped onto the hill. Through most of the screens, the moonlight was dimming. The summons were still fighting but she would handle that in a minute. 

As the second foot stood on the hill, the hill collapsed and Cloud was buried in dirt. Scarlet laughed and kept walking the Proud Clod 2 toward Kalm. Kalm…the city of the dead, she thought as the Proud Clod 2 progressed.   
*

Cloud felt the dirt closing in on him and he cast barrier as fast as he could. It didn't work like he hoped but it did work. Dirt was everywhere. He couldn't see a thing after the hill collapsed. He had very little air before he would suffocate. He had to get out.

The green mist had ceased to come from his eyes and his thoughts were much clearer. _I have to survive,_ he thought. 

He tried to dig his way out but that didn't work. Then he had an idea…but it was very dangerous. He hadn't summoned the entire inventory of summons he had with him _yet._ He had one left…Neo Bahamut. 

Neo Bahamut lifts up the ground your on and then blows you away. He puts the ground back but _maybe…_

Cloud started curing himself as much as he could when suddenly, his barrier gave way and dirt completely surrounded him. _Focus_, he told himself. Focus on Neo Bahamut, and…the ground started lifting and suddenly Cloud had no ground below him. He fell out of it and hit the dirt hard. 

He immediately got up and looked around. He was deep in a crater. The Proud Clod was gone, up on the land in the sky facing Neo Bahamut. He started running to get out of the crater; once the regular 'blow away the enemy and put the land back' thing is over, Neo Bahamut flies around his enemies and keep hitting them with Giga Flare. 

_Gotta get out of the crater. If I'm out of the crater before he's done, I'm…out. But if I can't._

Cloud was almost there when suddenly, the dirt was back. All around him he couldn't breathe, couldn't live…Cloud moved his hand and felt…air! Almost there! He did make it! _Just have to…_

He used his hand and pulled himself out of the dirt. He breathed in air and lay down on the ground, resting. He opened his eyes and saw the Proud Clod 2, continuing to walk toward Kalm, the summons still hovering around the robot, still fighting. 

Cloud slowly got to his feet. Gotta get my sword back, he thought with a smile. Cloud ran up the hill and reached the top in a minute or two. The Proud Clod 2 hadn't stopped. Kalm was only a mile away; Tifa was only a mile away from getting killed.

Rage returned to him, and the green mist started coming from his eyes again. Cloud ran down the hill to the Clod's left foot and pulled out his sword. He got electrocuted but he didn't notice the pain. He sheathed his sword behind his back, renewed energy filling him. Energy motivated by anger.

Cloud ran past the Proud Clod 2, which had paused to shoot down Neo Bahamut. It did; eight missiles emerging from each finger from its hands. Neo Bahamut couldn't get out of the way and Neo Bahamut fell, defeated. Cloud grimaced. 

But that didn't stop him. Cloud started bolting the huge robot. Master bolting all the way back to Kalm, Ramuh continually attacking, ZERO relentlessly firing, Bahamut still unleashing the basic flare and Phoenix burning the joints. 

Cloud eyed the left leg's joint to the torso. It was beginning to melt. Phoenix still hadn't given up. Cloud started burning the joint too, and the leg began to get loose.  
*

"No," Scarlet whispered. "It can't happen, no, no!" The warning sign from the left leg was on. The left leg was about to blow or fall off or something! Scarlet gasped. The damned summons hadn't stopped; even when Cloud was dead and…the thought that Cloud was still alive hit her.

"Oh," she said simply. Then, "That damn bitch and Cloud, the stupid shit head-," she stopped as all screens showed the Proud Clod 2 falling over. The left leg had been severed. She watched, as the summons and small magic kept attacking the Proud Clod 2. So much work…she shook her head. So much…work.

Scarlet walked over to a panel with glass covering a red button. She punched through the glass and hit the red button…activating the Huge Materia Beam Cannon. She aimed the cannon at the Proud Clod 2's torso, and with much regret, fired.

*

Cloud saw the little tube moving, tilting till the barrel was pointing at the Proud Clod's chest. 

"What the hell…," he started to say, but went wide eyed and started running away from the Proud Clod 2. That is the beam cannon, he realized. 

Even though he was looking the other way, a huge light filled the night sky and a huge explosion blew behind Cloud, sending him very, very high into the sky…

*

Barret was about half-a-mile from the mountain when he heard the huge explosion. He put down Red XIII, whom he had been holding for the long walk and looked behind him. A huge mushroom cloud filled the night sky, and the shock wave that followed reached Kalm, causing major tilts in the ground, like an earthquake. 

The shock wave almost reached him, and he saw a person running toward him. He squinted; the person was carrying someone like he was carrying Red XIII…

"Tifa," he called out. 

"Barret! I have Marlene but," she fell to the ground and Barret rushed down to her. Tifa had a hole in her back, about four times the size of a bullet hole. Marlene was…worse. A lot worse.   
"I tried to help her," Tifa whispered. Barret nodded. Marlene wasn't dead, but she was bleeding all over and needed serious medical attention.

"Come one Tifa," he said gently. "We gotta get to the Highwind."

She slowly got to feet and asked, "Was that explosion…Cloud?"

Barret nodded, "Had to be. It had to be." Tifa started crying softly. "We gotta get to the Highwind, Tifa. You carry Marlene and I will get Nanaki." She nodded and looked up at the trail and a blank expression came over her face. "Yuffie?" 

Barret turned around and saw the thief running down from the mountains. Barret shook his head. Cloud was dead; no way he could've survived that explosion. "Yuffie," he yelled; she was still a ways off. "Go get help from the crew. Get them down here and warn Ms/ Hatch that we have seriously wounded people." 

Yuffie didn't argue. "Right," she replied, and turned back around and started running back up the mountains. The Highwind was about six miles away. Quite a hike, Barret thought as he picked Red XIII back up. 

And he and Tifa started walking up the mountain, Tifa carrying Marlene and Barret carrying the very heavy Red XIII. 

About ten minutes later the pilots of the Highwind came rushing down the path and help Barret and Tifa up to the Highwind. 


	19. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

**Authors Note**

This chapter is mostly just talk between the group of Avalanche. This chapter should prove interesting for those of you that are keeping up with the series. Basically, there will be two meetings of talk in it, but I promise that part of it will surprise you if you are keeping up with the series.

Chapter 18 (Continued two days after the end of Chapter 17) 

Barret sat up, blinking his eyes awake. Two days of searching and no Cloud and no other sign of life. Two days and Ms. Hatch, the nurse, still doesn't know if Marlene would live. Same with Red XIII. Everyone was hurt, just depended on which person you were talking about.

Barret had pretty much healed up the first day after the bombardment. Thanks to Tifa curing him; Tifa was hurt a little more and the nurse advised her to walk a little and get a lotta' sun. 

Vincent was still in Nibelhiem, searching for something that the rest of Avalanche didn't know about.

Cloud was gone; he had taken out the Proud Clod 2, in order to save the rest of Avalanche. The Shinra armies that bombarded Kalm were now heading over to the beaches north of Old Midgar. One of the pilots of the Highwind scouted it out to figure out what they were doing and it looks like they are going by water to the other west continent. 

Cid was still gone; Yuffie had made it back but without Cid. Barret had no clue as to where Cid was. Neither did anybody else. Cait-Sith was killed when we fought Lee…Barret winced. Lee. Lee was vicious and somehow…somehow had stronger powers than Sephiroth. 

But when Ruby Weapon popped out of the water and came to fight them…it all got crazy. 

Barret got up and left his quarters and went down to the infirmary. Marlene was still there, unconscious but still breathing. Barret swore that if she died he would destroy Junon, and every Mako reactor. And every Shinra soldier. 

Barret kissed Marlene's bloodstained forehead and left the room, heading for the bridge. All the pilots were there, drinking hot chocolate and coffee; Tifa, Yuffie, Red XIII, and Ms. Hatch were there too. 

Barret looked at Nanaki. He was in a modified wheelchair. Ms. Hatch had a wheelchair… Barret stared. It looked like she tore off the back of it so Red XIII could lie down on it and still be rolled around. He was awake and obviously in a lot of pain.

Barret looked at Tifa; she seemed all right, but wasn't the optimistic Tifa she usually was. Because Cloud was gone. 

One of the pilots looked at Barret and asked, "You all right?"

Barret nodded and asked, "You?" The pilot shrugged, "I'm hangin' in there." Barret nodded an understanding look. 

"We need a plan. Bugenhagen said that we need to destroy the first Mako reactor that they are modifying and then continue with Avalanches first main mission: destroy all Mako reactors." Barret stopped for a few seconds, then sighed and said, "Not to mention whoever is dumping the Jenova cells into the Lifestream."

Tifa looked at the floor. Red XIII spoke up, not loud but he did speak. "We could bomb the Mako reactor from the Highwind. All those cannons that are equipped on it would surely do the job. Don't you think Barret?"

Barret started to say yes but the head pilot jumped in. "No," he looked like he was about to laugh. "They will have lots of air and ground defense. Probably water too."

"Good point," Tifa said. They all looked at her. "What? We do need to get our jobs going again. We have been sitting around for nothing. Just because some of us are hurt doesn't mean we have to stop now."

Reluctantly, they all nodded. _That's true,_ thought Barret. _But what if Marlene dies. What will I do then? Will I avenge her? Will _I _die?_

Barret went over to a counter, poured some coffee into a mug and said, "Yeah well guess what. I want to go blow somethin' up soon, and I am jes' getting restless not doing anything. So lets go do somethin'."

One of the co-pilots laughed. "Where will we get the bombs?"

"Same place I got them at the beginning of Avalanche," Barret replied dryly. "Wutai; they make those fireworks that make big explosions. What I did before when…when Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse were with us, was order some of those fireworks from Wutai and Jesse would make them a couple more times stronger and then we would have bombs.

"Jesse taught Tifa how to do the really big stuff just in case Jesse wasn't available. So we can fly to Wutai, get some fireworks and Tifa makes big stuff." Barret made it sound simple.

Tifa looked back at the floor when a few people looked at her in surprise. Ms. Hatch exclaimed, "Tifa makes bombs?!"

Tifa looked at her angrily and said, "I didn't choose to know, Jesse just told me one night." But Ms. Hatch replied, "That's not what I meant. What I mean is wow! I learned when I was little too. My dad taught me because I had to make bombs for his work. He was a miner." 

Everyone looked at her, including Barret. Barret raised his eyebrows. _But she was always so calm and…_he shrugged. You can never completely know someone. 

Red XIII spoke again, this time his voice becoming a hoarse whisper. "I think that we could destroy the Underwater Mako Reactor that's under Junon. That way we could get another sub back and then we could-," Ms. Hatch cut him off. Barret looked at her face and thought she had a worried look on it.

"You've spoken enough Nanaki. You should be resting." She walked over to Red XIII and wheeled him out of the bridge to the infirmary.

"Nanaki had a good idea," said the engine pilot. The others nodded. Barret figured out what Nanaki was going to say. "Oh…after we get another sub back, we could also search for whoever is dumping Jenova cells into the Planet. They would never see a sub coming."

The others nodded again. Tifa said, "We need to get our priorities straight. Its obvious that-," her voice choked but she kept going, "-that Cloud isn't coming back." No one moved; a silence filled the group. "So we must get on with the mission. We should keep the Highwind out of danger so Marlene and Red XIII can recover better."

She's beginning to become the old Tifa again, thought Barret. He broke the thought and tried to pay attention. "Then we blow up the atmosphere reactor, while searching for the dumper."

Barret clapped his hands and said, "All right then, you heard the lady lets get this baby goin'. Get the Highwind off the ground and head to Nibelhiem. It's been more than a week since Vincent left so lets go."

"You don't need to waste time going there," a voice from the doorway said. Everyone spun around and saw Vincent dropping out from the ceiling and landing in front of the door. "I've been here for a day-and-a-half. I just wanted to see how things were going without me." He eyed Yuffie, who looked away.

_He knows I found his secret room,_ she thought. 

Vincent also eyed Barret and signaled him with his head that they needed to meet. Barret nodded slightly and Vincent went on to saying hi to the pilots.

Barret left, knowing that Vincent would be at his room in a couple of minutes. 

Tifa watched the two of them give each other signals and raised an eyebrow. After a few minutes, the pilots went to work on gathering the other pilots outside the Highwind and starting the engines. 

Vincent left the room and she caught up with him. "What's going on," she whispered. Vincent, being wise, knew she meant him and Barret. "Something is wrong," he said simply. "Go to Barret's room, I'll be there in a minute." 

Tifa went up there and knocked on the door. Barret opened the door and stuck his head out. "What do you want?" 

"Vincent." 

"Oh, come on in." He opened the door all the way and she walked in. There was a small table in the middle, a deck of cards spread out on it. Clothes were all over the floor and dumped on the chairs. Barret made no move to clean up. 

Tifa picked up some of the clothes on a chair and then tossed them on the floor. She sat down and he cleared the other two chairs. "So what is he talkin' about," Tifa asked.

Barret shrugged. "I don't know, but last time he did this, it was very important."

They stopped talking and there was a knock on the door a few minutes later. "Come in," Barret bellowed. Ms. Hatch stepped in and said, "I believe that Marlene is going to make it Barret. Unless she forms a blood clot at the heart or an artery."

Barret jumped up, accidentally knocking over the chair he was sitting on. "Is she awake?" 

Ms. Hatch nodded and Barret ran down to the infirmary. Ms. Hatch shut the door, leaving herself and Tifa in the room. Tifa suddenly realized she didn't know Ms. Hatch's last name. 

"Ms. Hatch, what's your first name, if I may ask?"

She hesitated for a second, as if thinking. "It's…Betsy. Betsy Hatch."

Tifa nodded. "Betsy…nice name." Betsy said a quiet 'thank you' in reply and then asked, "So you really like Cloud, huh? I wouldn't blame you. He is so strong and so…serious at times."

Tifa stared at her. "You…liked Cloud?" 

Betsy nodded, "Oh yes. He was cute for a young man. And the way he talked was…his voice was wonderful. I still like him though…even if he's…"

Tifa's eyes glistened with unshed tears for a few seconds. "Well, uh, I think I need to go watch Marlene, in case she does something while she's awake." Ms. Hatch jumped up and left Tifa, who was trying not to cry.

_Cloud is gone; he couldn't have survived that blast. He-_her thoughts were interrupted by Vincent coming in. Followed by Barret. 

Vincent saw her wet eyes and immediately had concern on his face. "What did she say to you? Tell me now." His voice sounded demanding and Tifa knew she had never seen him like this. Hell, he hardly ever talked.

"None of your business," she replied curtly. 

"It is too my business. Ms. Hatch is not…is not a friend. She is the enemy; she is with whoever is dumping Jenova's cells into the Lifestream."

Tifa gasped and asked, "But how do you know, how did you find out?"

"I came back yesterday and overheard her talking to someone on a PHS. She was asking if she should let Marlene and Red XIII live." 

Barret got up and started for the door. "I am going to go kick that little girls ass right now," but Vincent jumped in front of the door. "I have a better idea."

"Oh really? Tell me and _then_ I will decide whether or not I kick her delicate ass."

"I am more likely to be an enemy than a friend to you all. At least that's what she thinks; I overheard that too. She thinks I am working for someone else, probably Shinra. Let me approach her and then I will tell you what's goin' on. Deal?" 

Barret hesitated. "If she kills Marlene, I swear she will pay."

Vincent stopped and then said, "Deal. But she can lead us to the guy that is going to cause our planet to transform…we can _use_ her…think about it Barret."

"We have a deal…but if she kills…" Barret stopped, his eyes piercing through Vincent. Vincent nodded and replied with energy, "I'll go right now." Barret gave a slight nod and Vincent left.

Tifa exhaled; she thought Barret was about to explode with emotion. 

"Sit down Barret," she said. Barret mumbled but complied. He started reloading his gun-arm and looked as if he were going to war. "We are going to war Tifa. We are going to go hit the Mako reactor that Shinra is modifying. We are going to hit it hard and then head for Junon, where Cid might be."

Tifa looked at the floor and sighed. Cloud was dead. Why did he leave when we are about to go pull off the most dangerous thing we have ever done yet? 

_You dumb ass. Why now?_


	20. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 19 (Continued a few minutes after the end of Chapter 18)

Vincent Valentine slowly walked down the steps, thinking about the bitch named Hatch he had to convince. She was the enemy, a very healthy enemy…her blood would last a while. 

Vincent shook his head. _No more vampires_, he told himself. _You went to Nibelhiem to cure yourself…and you did. NO MORE._

He was playing a mind game with himself; Yuffie didn't like him because he was…used to be a bloodsucker. Now, that's gone; I only need blood once every two months and Yuffie doesn't have to know about it. 

The infirmary was just down the hallway; Vincent could see Ms. Hatch through the glass windows, injecting something into Red XIII. She talked to him for a moment and then he nodded slightly. She smiled and Vincent made a disgusted look through his mask. Only his eyes could be seen but she wouldn't see the look when he entered.

She suddenly turned away from Nanaki and exited the room, rubbing her eyes and talking softly to herself. "Hey," Vincent called, and she whirled and around to find him leaning against a wall. 

"Uh, hi," she said. "Would you like to talk," Vincent asked, knowing that she was caught off guard. 

"Oh, uh, yeah, what about?"

Vincent shrugged and said, "Something about money and jobs…maybe we could talk in your room?" She blinked her eyes, and smiled. "Sure." She sounded unsure of what he meant. They went back into the infirmary and led Vincent into a room behind it. A nice, cozy looking bed was there, accompanied by a dresser, couch, and a nice leather chair in a corner.

"Nice room," Vincent muttered and she giggled. _What's she thinking_, Vincent asked himself. She gestured at the leather chair and asked, "Sit down?"

Vincent nodded and sat down while she closed the door and sat on the couch. "So," she started, "Whatcha want to talk about?"

"I know something about you that could get you killed by Barret and make enemies out of the rest of Avalanche." She paled at the mention of the word Barret and even more when he mentioned Avalanche. "What do you-," she started but Vincent laughed softly.

"Does the word 'Jenova' mean anything to you? I would bet a lot of Gil that it does…and even more that you are…a spy." She jumped and asked in a shaky voice, "Wha-a-at do yo-u-u want?"

"I want money, and to be on your side. This pathetic group of renegades don't know a thing about the planet that they are trying to save _and…_" He slowly got up and sat next to her on the sofa. "I…sort of like…you." 

He raised his hand and cupped her chin up to where he could've kissed her. "I-I-I didn't know you were the lovable type, Vincent. I…I've really like you too." She raised her hand to pull down his mask so she could kiss him but he stopped her hand. "Let me work for you, Ms. Hatch. And then maybe we can work together and you will be…Mrs. Valentine."

Her eyes lit with excitement and she said, "Okay, but let talk to my boss, Hojo. And then he will decide; it's not my decision." Vincent showed no expression.

"Good," he said gently. He then covered his eyes with one hand, pulled down his mask, and kissed her for a long time. Then he pulled his mask back up and took his hand away from her eyes. She looked dazed, as if she was just kissed by the best man she had ever met. 

"Okay," she whispered softly. 

Vincent got up and left the room, leaving her to think. When he was gone and the door was shut, she smiled and jumped up. She felt like announcing that she and Vincent were in love to the whole world! _And he likes me too,_ she thought with excitement. Maybe after all this is over, Vincent and I can get married and have children and live a regular life…

After this is over. Sharon walked over to her bed and laid down in it, remembering that she had been awake the past day-and-a-half. She suddenly remembered that Hojo wanted her to call him as soon as she was alone. 

Griping, she sat up and pulled out the PHS, dialing the number for him. It rang a few times and then someone picked it up and said, "Mako suppliers, how may I help you?" It was a soft, obviously young voice. "Aeris, its me, Sharon Hatch. I need 84."

The line was silent for a minute and then it clicked. "Sharon, what do you have for me?"

*

Vincent felt utterly sick. He had just kissed someone; he had actually touched someone. For the first time in his life, Vincent had touched someone with his skin. It was a new sensation, definitely better than living your whole life without feeling someone else's skin. Not to mention, no one but Lucrecia saw his face…and she's dead.

Not even Hojo. Vincent wanted to vomit; he hated that girl, he always knew something wasn't right when she just popped out of the snow. They had picked her up a few miles from the crater, four days after the fight with Sephiroth. 

She fit in too perfect for Vincent to call it coincidence. They saved her life from the cold and she wanted to repay it. She just happened to have medical experience, just when Tifa, Barret, and Cloud were going to die. She had them healed two days later; healed enough to where they could walk without much pain.

How'd she do it? Vincent shrugged; he didn't know or care.

Just in case he was being watched, Vincent went to his quarters and went in. He had to sleep in his coffin; he had to get away from that bitch Hatch.

*

Two Days Later…

Yuffie slowly looked around; making sure that no one saw her. The hallways were empty, and everyone was outside looking across a valley at a range of mountains. That range of mountains had a Mako reactor in it, one that no one but Shinra knew about until the atmosphere modification announcement was made. 

That Mako reactor was being modified to suck out the ozone layer and other gases to make energy; it was supposed to help the Planet, but Bugenhagen said it was worse than Old Midgar when that city was still going.

Avalanche had to destroy it, before it's completed or the Planet may die quicker than ever. So now Avalanche was about twenty miles away from Cosmo Canyon, in the hills of mountains that were all around. 

And for some reason that Yuffie wasn't out there was because she had a more important mission. Well, more important to Barret anyway. He told Yuffie to go sneak into Ms. Hatch's room and look for anything out of the ordinary.

Yuffie didn't know why, she just did as she was told. Ms. Hatch was nice; she saved most of us from fatal injuries that magic couldn't help. But Yuffie didn't complain; she liked digging into other people's stuff. It was fun.

__

She entered the infirmary where Marlene was asleep on her bed. She was almost dead. The bombardment that they had survived had seriously hurt Marlene and Nanaki. And it killed Cloud…. But Red XIII was recovering much better than Marlene. Nanaki could walk without help, and

Yuffie realized Red XIII was outside, probably observing the enemy reactor through binoculars.

Yuffie shook her head and went into Ms. Hatch's room. A bed, dresser, couch, and leather chair. A bed, dresser, couch, and leather chair. Yuffie walked over to the dresser and opened the top one.

Blue jeans, dresses, and on the other half, two nurse uniforms. Yuffie made a face of disappointment and then closed that drawer and opened the middle one. "Hmmm," Yuffie hummed a tune by her favorite band.

The middle drawer contained panties, lingerie and a very nice dress. Yuffie picked up the dress and held it up. "What the…" She raised an eyebrow and realized that if someone wore the dress, other people could see right through it and see you…

Yuffie shivered. "What kind of strange person would wear this," she asked herself. She closed that drawer and leaned down to look under the bed; nope, nothing hiding under that. Yuffie shrugged. 

Mission accomplished. Yuffie started to leave the room when a thought occurred to her. _What would Vincent think if he saw me in that dress? Would he like me even more?_

A devious grin spread up on her face. _Should I get the dress or should I leave it and make sure that no one would have a clue that I was here?_ Yuffie pondered the question for a second and then thought she had better not.

Yuffie left the room and looked at Marlene as she left. _Better get outside to make sure no one suspects nuttin'._

*

Outside, Barret was eyeing Vincent. When they all came outside, Vincent wandered off by himself as usual but this time, the traitor Hatch went to sit next to him. Barret wondered what Vincent had said to her.

Vincent Valentine grimaced when Ms. Hatch wasn't looking. The girl was not on Avalanche's side and Vincent absolutely had to keep her thinking he was in love with her. As long as that lasted, Vincent could find out the real enemies.

"So what do you think Vincent? They look like high security." Vincent blinked and then snapped out of his thinking trance. "Oh, uh…I think its going to be very hard but…," he smiled at her soft, beautiful face. "It will be worth it for you. What did your boss say about me?"

"He said that he will think about it and I have to call him at midnight tonight for an answer."

Vincent nodded. "Good. Sharon, all I want is to be by your side, to have your children and work with you. We can make it work, even if your boss says no. Okay?"

Her eyes lit up and then she saddened and said, "But how? He seems to know everything I do and…"

Vincent held her hands in his and replied with what sounded like pure confidence. "I will help you anyway, and when this is over, you can tell him that I helped out. And then he will say its okay! We can do it, Sharon."

Her face lightened and Vincent could tell he had won her trust. "Alright Vincent, I love you and I believe you." Then, before Vincent could stop her, she kissed his hand even though he had a glove on. Then she got up and walked away. 

_Damn you Sharon. I hope that Yuffie didn't just see that._

Vincent picked up his binoculars and looked across the valley at the mountains on the other side. The first Mako reactor that was being modified was over there. Vincent knew that he was going to fight over there. 

The binoculars revealed hundreds of soldiers and lots of helicopters flying around the reactor. It looked like any other reactor, except for a funnel that was mounted on top and some antennas emerging from the middle of the funnel.

He was suddenly aware of Tifa walking up to him. He lowered the binoculars and looked at her; his usually self was back. Mysterious, not talkative…

"So, uh, I won't tell Yuffie okay?" He looked at the ground and she said, "Hey, look at the sky," she pointed upwards with her hand. Vincent followed her gaze and saw something very beautiful…but not a good sign.

Clouds were very slowly coming toward the reactor. Fluffy clouds, from all directions. Vincent watched as the Clouds that gathered started spinning, the setting sun casting an orange-yellowish glow to them. It was like a cloud rainbow. 

Tifa marveled at the sight but Vincent just got to his feet and said, "They haven't activated it but, they are definitely going to soon. Those antennas on top of the funnel are what are attracting the clouds.

"I fear the worst, very soon. I believe Tanner's speech was a lie; he's going to activate it a lot sooner that what he said." Tifa looked at him and gasped. 

"Are you serious? That would make sense but-," Vincent cut her off. "I'm serious," he replied. "Those clouds are going to get sucked up so that there are clear skies by tomorrow morning or after noon. Then, the reactor can probably suck all the gases and ozone they want."

Tifa gasped again and then ran down to tell Barret.

Vincent walked back to the Highwind and went the room he and Yuffie shared. He told his head to wake him up at 11:30 p.m. And then he went to sleep.

*

"WHAT," Barret yelled. "If they are doing that, then we gots to get them soon. SOON!" 

"Barret shut up. Valleys do echo you know?"

Barret gave Red XIII a sharp look and Nanaki got quiet. "Red is right, Barret. You might've just told Shinra we are over here." 

Barret mumbled and then his face lit up. "Hey, hey. I gotta plan! What if we let them think we are over here, while someone else goes through the back door! Great idea…right?"

Yuffie spoke up; "I don't think so. They might expect that since they are on full guard." 

Barret shook his head. "They think we are dead at…Kalm. They know we aren't dead, don't they? Damn!"

"Because Cloud destroyed the Proud Clod 2…," Tifa said quietly, "Its no doubt that Scarlet has alerted this reactor that some of us are still alive."

"I have an idea," Nanaki said. They all turned to him. "Maybe we should go head-to-head with them, while two people go another way. Vincent and someone else…Yuffie? They are both good at spy games. Meanwhile, the rest of us will go fight their forces screaming 'revenge for killing us. Revenge'!"

They all nodded. "Alright, we do that," said Barret. "But we need something better than revenge for killing some of us. That sounds to obvious." They agreed. 

"So lets put our heads together and we can do this tomorrow just before dawn. Deal?"

"Right," they all said, and went back into the Highwind to sleep early. Tomorrow would be a big day, and they would need all the rest they could get. 


	21. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 20 (Continued a few hours after the end of Chapter 19)

At 11:30, Vincent snapped awake and was fully awake in a few seconds. Vampires have biological clocks and can tell themselves when to wake up. He got up and looked at Yuffie's sleeping peaceful body on the other bed. 

"Forgive me Yuffie," he said quietly, and left the room. Knowing he didn't want to wake anybody up, he used his vampiric powers and floated over to the infirmary. It was dark everywhere, but Vincent could see the shadows like light. 

Another reason why he hates the daylight; it blinds him. He slowly touched the floor and slipped into the infirmary unnoticed. He saw Marlene lying on the bed, breathing quietly. Needles in her veins and other medical things that Vincent didn't understand were attached to Marlene. 

"If you die Marlene, Barret _and_ me shall avenge you…for it might be my fault you do." He whispered this and then watched her for another minute or two. He closed his eyes and aid to himself; "You are getting too emotional. Emotions kill people." 

Vincent swung his cloak and looked at Sharon's door. He looked at the bottom, where a small light showed through the small space between the door and floor. _She is awake. I must do this._

Vincent walked into her room with out knocking and shut the door behind him before she could speak. He looked at her and then…turned back around so he wouldn't see her. She was wearing some kind of erotic dress that was see-through. 

Vincent shivered when she spoke. "Vincent! I thought you would come down; I have to call Hojo in a few minutes. Would you like to listen?" 

Still with his back to her he answered, "Yes, I would." His thoughts: _What the hell?! I killed Hojo after killing the first Proud Clod. In Midgar. That damn traitor…that damn TRAITOR! No! Keep your emotions under control. _

As calmly as he could manage, he said, "Hojo is alive?" 

"Yes, he is. I will tell you all about it when he says its okay for you to join us." 

Vincent nodded but he felt like killing her on the spot. He snapped out of it when he heard her talking again. "You know…we have a few minutes before I have to call him…" She slowly lowered her voice. "Maybe we could…" She stopped.

Vincent was beginning to sweat inside his black and red mask. Suddenly he felt a tingle on his shoulder; she had put her arm there. "No…I uh…think that we should wait." 

"Well then at least turn around and we can have a toast," she replied, using the arm she had placed on his shoulder to spin him around. 

_Emotions under control…_the dress was definitely a revealing dress. Vincent blinked and then sat on the couch. _What the hell is she trying to do to me?_ _And why? As a test of my faith to her or something?_ "Yes, a toast sounds good." 

_Sorry Yuffie. I am so sorry_. 

Sharon gleefully poured some red wine into two different glasses and Vincent grimaced behind his mask. Red wine was so…bloody looking. He shivered but it appeared she didn't notice. When she was done, she gave him his glass and she sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder and moving her hand through his hair.

"You are so…mysterious Vincent. I really do love you…please? Can we just-," Vincent cut her off. 

"If Hojo finds out that we have been…sleeping together then he will think I am a spy for Avalanche trying to use you to get to him…think about Sharon." _Yes, think about the _truth.

She pouted but knew he was right and pulled away. She got up and walked over to her bedside; Vincent caught himself staring at her. _Seduction is temptation, and temptation is evil._

Vincent watched her as she dialed Hojo's number on a PHS…she smiled at him and then she paused like she was hearing something. Then she said something that was so surprising, Vincent couldn't control his face. "Aeris, its me, I need 84."

Vincent flinched. _Hojo and Aeris…Aeris is dead and Hojo is dead…what the _HELL_ is goin' on???_

A couple seconds later, Sharon spoke again. "Yes Hojo, he is with me and he is looking a little surprised when I said Aeris. And you for that matter." Vincent immediately returned his face to an unreadable expression, like it almost always was.

"So…its okay? Okay, that's fine." Her tone was neutral, and Vincent couldn't tell if he was hired or not. "You want to talk to him…okay." She shrugged and tossed the PHS at Vincent.

Vincent held it to his hear and heard the voice that he hated most. The squeaky, devious voice of Hojo himself. The dead Hojo. "Well hello Vincent. I have never seen you face to face before, but I am sure I will…are you trying to get close to me for revenge on Lucrecia?" 

Vincent kept himself under control, but he wanted to kill this man for so many things. "No; what's in the past is the past. I can't change it but I would like to make it better so when I retire, I won't have to worry about old enemies. We can be…we can have a business relationship… don't you think?"

No answer for a few seconds. "Okay, you're hired. I don't care about the feelings you and Sharon have; you two can do whatever you want…but when I need you, I want you able for anything. Now, what is Avalanche doing tomorrow?" 

Vincent fought off the urge to scream into the PHS, the urge to break the world just to kill this man. "We are going to destroy the Mako reactor that is being modified."

Again, no answer for a few seconds. "Good. I didn't think you would move this fast but… I can't complain if that's what I need. I need Sharon now, Vincent. Thank you." Vincent handed the PHS to Sharon, who saw that Vincent's hand was shaking.

"Yes Hojo," she spoke into the phone. "Okay. Good bye." She turned off the PHS and put it away. "Are you okay," she asked Vincent.

"I am fine, a little surprised but okay," he said. He got to his feet and said, "Well, I need more rest if I am going to kill people tomorrow." 

She looked like she wanted to hold him back but she approached him and put her arms around him. "Please Vincent…just once for now. Please…I love you so much." 

Vincent closed his eyes and tried to think. _If I do this, would Yuffie ever forgive me? I could do it for Avalanche, for the Planet if it gets me any closer to Hojo. Do I have a choice?_

"Please Vincent…" Vincent cupped her chin with his right hand and said, "Okay…but only in the dark. And not tonight."

He turned to leave and she said, "But what if you die tomorrow? How could I live like that?"

Vincent Valentine looked at her and tried to think. _What if you die tomorrow? _Vincent shook his head and said, "I won't die." And he turned to leave the room. Vincent floated back up to his room and went to sleep as fast as he could…hopefully praying that he just might die anyway. 

*

Alone in her room, Sharon Hatch undressed and reluctantly went to bed without her man. _Vincent was so great. He resisted me even though he knew he wanted me_, she thought. _Oh Vincent…I know you won't die tomorrow. But after tomorrow, you _will_ make love to me._

*

At two in the morning, Barret was waking everybody up. "LET'S MOVE OUT PEOPLE," he yelled, making everyone think it was an emergency. Tifa was already awake, saying she couldn't sleep the whole night, and that made Vincent worry. _Did she see me go down to Sharon's room?_

After a quick breakfast and steadfast planning, Avalanche was outside and ready to go.

They were trying to be quiet because for some reason, it was quiet on the other side of the valley. Vincent could see the reactor without a problem and it was heavily guarded; not one troop looked like he was sleeping.

"Alright, we need the two teams to split up here," Barret said, pointing to a patch of trees that was about a square acre big. "One team heads west while the other just goes straight up and attacks. Team 2 will go through this way." He pointed over to the west side of the mountain. "Remember, Team 2 goes in and out; plant the damn bomb and run like hell." 

"The pilots took Marlene to Cosmo Canyon last night, so the head pilot will be attacking with the Highwind." Barret was worried about Marlene but he tried not to show it. "Now, did anybody come up with a good war cry?"

Each person looked at another. Barret's huge shoulders sagged. "You all didn't even think of anything?! Damn! The people I have to work with…" 

"I did," said Yuffie. "'For the Materia'!"

Everybody shook their heads. "How about 'For Kalm and Avalanche'!"

Everyone looked at Red XIII. They all nodded and agreed that was the one. "Al right, we got the phrase, we gots the plan, now we decide who goes on what team. I am the leader of Team 1, so who is with me?" 

"I'm with Barret," said Nanaki. Tifa looked at him with concern and Red XIII grumbled, "Okay, okay…I'll just use Materia." Tifa still didn't want him going but they needed everyone they could get. "I'll go with Barret, to make sure Red XIII don't try anything dumb," said Tifa, smiling.

"I'm the leader of Team 2," said Vincent. "I'm with Vincent," said Yuffie. 

Silence filled the group. They were all hoping to live through this, all hoping to come back safe and sound…but they knew that some of them wouldn't…

Tifa broke the silence. "See you when we are done guys." 

"Remember," Barret started. "We don't go till the Highwind charges, cannons flashing and big explosions… okay?" 

"Right," they all said, and started down the hill to the patch. 

_Our doom awaits, but will our fate be shared with others? Or will it be just me? The questions that we ponder are questions that we cannot answer until our time is done, and fate has chosen our paths._

Vincent thought about the poem he had read a few years ago. Then he filled his mind with emptiness and started equipping himself with his best armor, Materia, and weapons he had. 


	22. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 21 (Continued a few minutes after the end of Chapter 20)

****

Part 1 of Chapter 21 **The Following Part of Chapter 21 is the POV of Team 2**

Yuffie Kisaragi walked down the hill, her eyes watching the enlightened Mako reactor. About four hours until dawn; they were attacking early, when they figured Shinra would expect it. Hopefully wouldn't expect it. Lights surrounded the reactor, lighting it up like a flare.

Yuffie was with Vincent, and their mission was to plant a bomb inside the reactor and get out in fifteen minutes. The fifteen minutes is the amount of time that Barret, Tifa, and the somewhat-injured Red XIII have to live before retreating. They will attack for fifteen minutes and then retreat…Vincent and Yuffie have fifteen damn minutes to get in and out.

Vincent didn't think it could be done, but he kept that thought to himself. No need to kill the others moral while it was high. Vincent was ready, the Sniper CR in his holster at his side, the Aurora Armlet weighing him down, and the different kinds of Materia inside each of his weapons and armor. Mostly summons to distract the Shinra troops while he and Yuffie tried to get by them. He did have some anti-paralyze/slow items too. Shinra always used slow and paralyze.

Yuffie had her basic weapon, the Twin Viper, because she couldn't find any of the other ones. They were gone from her bottom dresser drawer but this one would do just fine. She had the Fire Armlet, since most Shinra and SOLDIER troops attacked with fire. Most of the Materia on her was healing and a few MASTER attacks. Mostly the good stuff. 

The five warriors reached the patch of woods and split up without words. Vincent turned and started heading west, while the other team just stopped and started equipping themselves. Team 2, Vincent and Yuffie, had twenty minutes to get up the long way to the reactor, without being seen nor detected.

In twenty minutes, the Highwind would attack the reactor and Team 1 would go berserk on the reactor with the Highwind. Team 2 would sneak in the back way…

_We need more time to have an actual plan_, thought Vincent as he walked through the plains to the west side of the mountain. _The reactor will be activated today, and we have to destroy it tonight or, like Bugenhagen said, the Planet will suffer more damage in a few minutes than it did with Meteor hitting it._ Vincent shook his head.

Yuffie was watching the silent Vincent walk. He seemed like a movie actor; the gun in his hand, the cloak moving in the wind. _The very cold wind_, Yuffie realized. 

Winter had moved in on the Planet, and it was supposed to snow tonight, with all the clouds gathering around the area.

Yuffie thought she heard running and saw Vincent starting to run. She sprinted to catch up to him and asked, "What's going on Vincent?" 

With no hint that he was out of breath, Vincent said, "We don't have time to walk around. The path we are taking is much longer than we thought. If we kept walking, we would reach the reactor at dawn."

"Oh shit," Yuffie said without realizing it. "So we have to run there?"

Vincent nodded and started sprinting. 

_Oh shit. How we gonna make it up that trail before the Highwind attacks even if we do run?_ As if answering her question Vincent swerved left and started running up a dirt road. "Vincent," she whispered as she ran. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking a shortcut," he replied, without a hint that he was out of breath. 

"But this road is used for cars and trucks! What if a patrol comes down here? Then we are-!"

Vincent suddenly stopped, grabbed her arm and pulled her into some foliage on the side of the road. "Vincent! What the-," she started to say but he put his gloved hand over her mouth. "Mm-mm mgh mf!" 

Suddenly Yuffie heard a noise and a three-wheeled truck drove by, four soldiers in the back looking around. They heavily armed with some major assault rifles. The truck drove by and a few seconds later, Yuffie whispered, "How did you know they were coming?" 

Vincent grabbed into the air behind Yuffie and pulled out a snake. "I see in the dark. Through a vampires eyes, shadows are light and light is a shadow. You almost got killed by this one snake."

Yuffie shivered as Vincent threw it back into the woods. "Lets move," he said and they got out and kept running up the hill. Yuffie kept up with Vincent, but she was slowly tiring. Every few minutes, a truck would go down the road, but never one going up. 

Strange but Shinra. Shinra. The name that strikes hatred into the hearts of Avalanche. 

The hill never ceased to keep going up; but a hundred yards to the top, Vincent stopped running and walked into the woods. Yuffie asked, "Vincent, what are we doing? The reactor is that way."

"You don't want to go there on the main road, do you?" 

"Oh." Simple enough. They went through some foliage and came upon a game trail. The lights of the reactor were beginning to show through the woods. 

Vincent started walking up it when both of them heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. Who would've thought we would find terrorist game on a game trail?" Vincent looked up and saw five men, all with their rifles aiming at him and Yuffie. "Yuffie, we are prey. I suggest you run before-," the man who had spoken first cut off Vincent.

"Run? Ha! There are more men down the trail than up the trail you assholes. Oh…wait a minute…you are…Avalanche assholes. Yeah…I remember you, Mr. Valentine. Your picture was at Junon all over."

"True," Vincent admitted. "But your soul will be condemned to part of the GI tribe if you don't let us pass." 

The man roared with laughter and the other men laughed nervously with him. "The GI tribe! Avalanche is crazier than I thought! Ha ha…ha ha…" The man stopped laughing when Vincent said, "I have confronted some of them myself. They aren't very nice." 

"Well then," the man said. "Maybe we should have all the fun before we are dead." The man jumped out of the trees and looked at Yuffie. "A pretty one. Your girl?" Vincent didn't move or say anything.

"Good…I think I'll have her to myself then." Vincent knew he couldn't move without getting shot to death. But he would do it this man wasn't bluffing. The man took another step toward Yuffie and Yuffie said, "You keep your dirty hands off me. I do have Ninja experience punk!"

"Really?" The man suddenly lit up the area as green magic swirled around him and he cast 'slow' on Yuffie. Then he cast paralyze and she couldn't move. 

_I have to help her_, Vincent thought. As the man walked by Vincent, Vincent karate chopped the man's neck. The man fell to the ground and gunfire erupted from the trees. Vincent dove to his right, while releasing his Sniper CR from its holster and firing into the air. He felt a cold pain hit his left knee as he hit the ground.

The leader of the group was starting to get up and Vincent aimed and fired. The bullet flew true; straight through both of the man's knees. The man screamed and Vincent silenced him. Two more instances of sharp pain reminded him of the people in the trees. 

They couldn't see him very well but through the dark, Vincent could see them perfect. Vincent fired at two of them, then a third. Two fell from the trees, their heads separated from their necks. The third man started screaming something about his legs and the fourth and last man had jumped out and was running.

Vincent shot the fleeing man and then finished the one screaming about his legs. Vincent slowly got to his feet, feeling where his enemies had gotten hits on him. Two in the chest and one in the leg. 

_Damn, _he silently cursed. Vincent grabbed an item from his waist and threw it at Yuffie. When it hit her, powder erupted from it and when the smoke disappeared, Yuffie was running toward Vincent. "Vincent! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She gasped when she saw the blood reflect the light from the reactor. Yelling was heard in the distance and Yuffie looked up and saw soldiers running her way. 

When she looked back down, Vincent wasn't there. "I'm in the trees," said Vincent, his voice coming from above. "I will snipe out soldiers from here. You take the bomb-," something fell from the trees and landed at her feet, "-and go complete our mission."

She hesitated. 

"Move it Yuffie." And she did what she was told. Getting the bomb and tying it around her belt, she started running toward the reactor. Men were running towards her but suddenly, without gunfire to warn them, they started falling down, blood spraying from their bodies. 

Yuffie just kept running and she heard from the north side of the mountain, "For Kalm and Avalanche!" The other group was charging. _The plan might work_, thought Yuffie. She saw a trap door that looked like it might go into the cellar. _Yes!_ She ran to and tried to break through by jumping on it.

Lightning was popping out of the sky in some places. She saw flashes of fire in some places and she saw Ice3 hit a soldier running towards Team 1. They were definitely attacking. 

_Damn! It won't break!_ She stepped back and casted Fire3 on it. It melted and she jumped in. More soldiers charged toward her and the hill that the other members of Avalanche were charging but Vincent was getting most of them. 

She took a few steps forward, unable to find a light switch that would reveal the contents of the cellar and the exit. She kept crawling along the wall when she felt a switch. _Yes again!_ She flicked and…

"Oh no." 

Cannons were blazing from the Highwind outside, assault rifles firing and people screaming and yelling…but Yuffie forgot all that when she turned on the lights. The cellar was being used for storage. 

Storage for bombs and guns and ammo. And Materia in one corner. Materia grinning at the sight of the Materia. It looked like Command Materia, most of it, but there was some green Materia. 

She laughed and ran over to it, grinning wildly. She started stuffing some in her pockets, some in her cleavage. Realizing she couldn't carry all of it, she took off her belt and tied it around the bottom of her pants. Stuffing all the rest of the Materia down her pants, the belt there to make sure none fell out.

Greed had en-captured her but she had forgotten all about the mission. This was valuable Materia. _I could…_a noise from the cellar door. She spun around to find two soldiers looking at her in amazement. Not at all the Materia that she had, but at her body.

"Whoa!"

"She is a hot one!"

"Yeah…lets get her!"

Yuffie yelled something and started to run but fell down immediately. She couldn't run because of all the Materia she had. _Damn!_

"Alright!"

"She's making it easy!" The two soldiers grabbed and shook her. Materia spilled out of her pockets and out of her shirt.   
"Whoa!"

"No kiddin'! This bitch is good! Oh…but wait. I think we have something down here." The man reached down the middle of her shirt and the other one laughed. The man pulled out more Materia. "Cleavage hiding. Cool!"

"Let's see what else she is hiding," the other said and they both laughed. 

The man reached down her shirt and laughed. "Nice and so-," he started to say when a bullet when through his head. Blood splattered onto the other soldier's face and he started to say, "What the fu-," when a bullet went through the middle of his throat.

Yuffie was shaking as she buttoned her shirt back up and looked at the doorway. "Vincent," she cried. She got and slowly walked toward him. "Vincent, help me set the bomb. Here," she tossed the bomb at him and he caught it. 

He was wounded but ignoring the pain. Blood was running down his body but he didn't pay attention to it. He walked over to a wall and attached it to the wall. Tifa had made the bomb during night; she said that one the fuse was lighted, Team 2 would have two minutes to get as far as they could.

Vincent set the bomb up and looked at Yuffie, who was stuffing her pockets full of the Materia. "Yuffie, forget about the Materia, we gotta get the hell outta here."

She looked at him. "Are you kidding? This is some good stuff." She opened her shirt and put the last Materia orb into her cleavage and then buttoned her shirt. "Let's go," she said. 

Vincent's vampiric abilities were slowly healing him, forcing the three bullets out of him. It hurt badly but Vincent started walking away from the bomb. 

Suddenly, there was a huge crash right outside the melted trap door and a helicopter blade spun into the room. "AAA," Yuffie shrieked and Vincent just closed his eyes. Noise of metal bending and groaning in protest filled his ears.

He opened his eyes and immediately saw that the lights were out. That helped his vision. Then he saw the helicopter blade. It had turned and gone into a wall, the blade going right through Yuffie's stomach and into the wall. 

"Yuffie," he yelled. "NO! NOOOO!" He ran to her and saw she was still breathing. _Good; she is still alive but how do I get this thing out of the wall so she can move?_

Vincent calmed himself, trying to think clearly when he heard a door opening. He instinctively pulled out his CR and turned to see two soldiers staring at the crashed blade inside the cellar. 

"How the hell did this happen," one of them said. The other soldier shook his head and exclaimed, "That is an Avalanche member. Get hi-," he was silenced by a silenced gunshot. Vincent turned the CR a few degrees to his right and pulled the trigger again. 

The other soldier fell; his stomach a few feet away from the rest of his body. 

Vincent looked back at Yuffie realized there was no way he could pull the helicopter rotor our to the wall. He would have to pull Yuffie out of the blade. "Oh shit," Vincent said when he realized it was the only way. Reluctantly, he put each of his hands around her waist and around torso. 

And praying that it would work, he pulled with all his strength. For a few seconds, she didn't move but then Vincent realized he had fallen on the floor, Yuffie's unconscious body on top of him. 

"Yuffie, wake up," he said. He rolled her off of him and pulled some 'cure' Materia from her armor. He focused on the magic as green swirls of mist surrounded him and small lights floated around. Purple, red, and green flickers of light circled her and she started coughing up blood, her wounds healing fast. 

"Yuffie, wake up. Come on, we have to get the hell outta here."

Slowly she opened her eyes and said, "Ouch."

Vincent realized she was in shock. _Oh no! I have to hurry and blow this place. Team 1 must be retreating soon._

Vincent carefully picked her up and hoisted her limp body over his shoulder. He was aware that his wounds had stopped healing, his body and powers unable to heal him when he was moving around too much. 

He cast Regen on himself and Yuffie and then headed for the door. Two bodies were crumpled around it, and just for good luck, Vincent avoided stepping over them. On his way out, hit did a very small fire spell and lit the fuse. He then started running, through empty hallways and red alert lights flashing.

_Keep going Vincent! You can do it, you can do it. You love Yuffie; you must save her. I can do it. I _can _DO IT!!!!!_

"I can DO IT!!!" He yelled it out and it gave him more courage than he ever thought he could have. 

Yuffie groaned and Vincent suddenly realized that she was pretty heavy. _All the Materia she has! _

"Vincent," he heard her whisper in his ear. "I can run now. Put me down." 

He stopped running and put her on her feet. "Let's go," she said with determination and started running. The belt wrapped around her legs was now wrapped around her knees, so she could run fast and still have all the Materia.

"Better hurry Yuffie. I have already lit the fuse!" 

Yuffie blinked and then said, "Oh boy. In that case, I will see you at the Highwind; I'm running for the woods."

At the next intersection of hallways, she turned left and Vincent kept running straight. _Why did we just separate?_ He suddenly realized that woods would be the way she went. "Oh," he said and turned around. He made a right and saw her running through a door that lead outside. 

"Hey stop," a voice yelled from behind. Vincent didn't stop. "I said stop!" Vincent didn't stop and suddenly there was pain his back and his left leg stopped working. "AAA," he yelled as he fell to the ground. He pulled out the CR and looked behind him.

A soldier was running toward him, about to fire again. He shot him through the right shoulder and then in the torso. "Yuffie! Help." 

Through the still open door, Vincent saw Yuffie turn around and start running back to him. When she reached him, she bent over and Materia spilt out of her shirt. "Damn," she said as she started picking it back up.  
Vincent suddenly said, "Run Yuffie; you have about thirty seconds."

She stopped and bit her lip. She could get the Materia or she could pick up Vincent and get out of there. She started picking up the Materia. "Its okay Vincent. _We_ are going to get out of here." She kept on picking up the Materia and stuffing it down her shirt.

There was still some left on the floor when she picked up Vincent and she told Vincent to get the last two orbs. He complied and when he had them both, she started running with Vincent slumped over her shoulder. _She's stronger than I thought_, thought Vincent. 

They made it out of the building with ten seconds to spare. Yuffie ran down the dirt road and suddenly she realized that Vincent wasn't hanging onto her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. 

"Vincent," she called. He was lying on the ground about twenty feet from the Shinra building that was about to explode. "No," she screamed and started running back but the building exploded and she was lifted off the ground. As she flew, her world seemed to go into slow motion. 

She watched Vincent's body get covered in fire as she flew away, unable to do anything about the love of her life. Suddenly, a piece of metal flew from the explosion and hit her head. 

She landed on the ground, her head bleeding from the injury. She tried to get up but couldn't. She had been blown at least a hundred yards away from the building. She groaned in pain and suddenly lost consciousness, the wound in her head starting heal from when Vincent casted Regen on her.


	23. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 21 (Continued a few minutes after the end of Chapter 20)

****

Part 2 of Chapter 21 The Following Part of Chapter 21 is the POV of Team 2

Tifa watched as Vincent and Yuffie walked away, heading over the plains to go up the trail west of the reactor they were going to attack. She hoped they would be okay. 

Then she started to put on her gloves; Gods' gloves she believed they were called. A modification of Gods' hand. The modification made the palms of her gloves steel, so she could block swords and sometimes bullets. She equipped the only Supernova Armlet they had, which they had found after their fight with Sephiroth. 

She would be attacking physically, so she needed the strongest one they had. She also equipped two summonses, lots of cure magic, and one regular attack. She hoped it would be enough. _Please let this work. And let Cloud be alive…he sacrificed himself for us; he deserves to be alive._

Barret charged up the Max Ray and put on his Bolt Armlet. Like Red XIII and Tifa, he also wore a Fire Ring. Most of his Materia was attack Materia; summons and stuff like quake and bolt. 

Nanaki, who couldn't physically attack, was only allowed to attack with Materia. He was still weak from the bombardment on Kalm but he could use magic. He had the Wizard Bracelet on, and his father's headcomb. He felt ready; he had four Master Mp plus Materia and the rest attack so he felt ready. 

They sat for a few minutes then Barret looked at his watch and said, "Lets move out. Remember, Red XIII, you are only going to where that huge boulder is. Tifa, you just charge all the way and I'll give you some cover. But remember, we cannot be seen until the Highwind attacks. Lets go."

They quietly crept out of the patch of woods and moved up the hill. Several large rocks and boulders were scattered about the hill, making it easy to move up the mountain without being detected. 

Red XIII stopped at one particularly big one, about halfway up the hill. The lights at the factory made it easy to target soldiers walking around. "Good luck," he whispered as Tifa and Barret kept going up the hill. 

_Let this work. Let us all come back safe and sound_ thought Tifa. 

Occasionally, a car or truck would emerge from behind the reactor and start going down the dirt road that was on the west side.

Barret felt the adrenaline begin when the Highwind's engines could be heard behind him. It would be there in about ten seconds. Barret stopped behind a rock and slowly started aiming at people. When the first cannon from the Highwind sounded, Barret started sniping people down. 

Almost immediately Shinra retaliated. Though the sun wouldn't be up for another few hours, hundreds of soldiers began pouring out of the building. They saw Barret's gun flash each time he fired it and they started shooting down at him. 

Spotlights suddenly lit up the hill he was on and he cursed. _How can I get a hit in on them like this? Hell, how can Tifa get up there and start pounding them?_

Barret started to dive behind another boulder when the boulder he was just at exploded. He flew back and as he flew, saw Tifa fly back from another boulder that was exploding. All the boulders around him started exploding, the little pebbles hitting him and more explosions tossing him around as if he were a doll. 

Finally he hit the ground and saw nothing but smoke everywhere. "Tifa," he called. Bullets erupted from the top of the hill and Barret hit the dirt. 

A girl's voice echoed behind him and he looked behind him. Tifa was a few yards back down the hill, her face a little bloody from pebbles and shrapnel. She gave a thumb up sign to show she was okay, other than cuts and bruises. 

Barret did the same with his left hand. Then looked back at the top of the hill. The smoke was slowly thinning out, the Highwind was somewhere above him, firing all its cannons and artillery at the soldiers and tanks and helicopters. Barret started firing at soldiers that were illuminated in the light.

Tifa started running up the hill, knowing that the smoke was her cover to get close to the enemy and start pounding his ass. A thought his Barret like an anvil. _Red XIII!_

He looked around behind him and saw Red XIII's body starting to get up. Barret breathed easier and looked back up at the top of the hill. _Fire…fire…fire!_ Each time he told his gun to fire, it did. 

_Fire…fire…_

Tifa charged up the hill, seeing a few soldiers running at her. A voice in the back of her head said, "_This is your chance for revenge against Cloud. Kill them with all your strength._" Tifa's face became the face of hatred and she charged the soldiers. 

About eight of them, Tifa counted. A hundred yards away and counting. The soldiers stopped running and it looked like they were talking and laughing with each other. That just pissed Tifa off. They were laughing at her; _they think I am weak and insignificant. I'll show them. _

The soldiers realized she wasn't playing games when she was close to them and they started getting ready. They pulled out swords and guns. The leader of the group, the man with the biggest sword, stepped forward and slashed at Tifa when she was close enough. 

Tifa jumped up and over him, landing on one of the soldiers behind the leader. The leader yelled out in anger as Tifa spun around and kicked him in the back. The other men started attacking her and she realized these guys were stronger than it appeared. 

Tifa dodged one sword, ducked and tripped two guys. She then came up and upper-cutted the leader of the group. A few of the men stepped back in surprise, and then charged. She jumped up and two of the men stuck each other's swords into each other. _Three down_. The leader of the group was getting back up. _Make that two._

Tifa punched the nearest guy and then blocked a sword with her glove. "What the," the soldier started to say but Tifa front kicked him. BAM! She fell to the ground, someone behind her kicking her in the back. She started to somersault forward but another foot hit her ribs, probably breaking or fracturing some of them.

Tifa realized her mistake then: she had attacked in anger. Emotions had clouded her efficiency and these soldiers would be down if she had kept her emotions in check. She coughed up some blood and another foot's heel dug into her back. She yelled out in pain and hit the dirt.

The soldiers were laughing. The leader was the one that took her down. 

"Look at what you did to my beautiful face, bitch," someone said behind her and she ignored it. "AAA," she screamed as someone pulled her hair, twisting her head to reveal the leader's bloody nose and bleeding chin.

"Hey, wait a minute," someone said. "This girl is the one that almost got raped in Kalm, before it was bombarded."

_Uh oh, _thought Tifa.

"Well then, _almost_ you say? Then lets finish the job!"

Tifa shrieked and started kicking wildly but someone hit her in the head and things got dizzy. She didn't lose consciousness but she was aware of a figure getting on top of her and taking off her shirt. 

"NO," she shrieked again and reddish light surrounded her. _Beat Rush, Somersault, Dolphin Kick…_she couldn't think of anymore at the moment but she exploded with energy, punching the leader of the group until the last punch made him fly back. She then turned and attacked another soldier, the one who had grabbed her hair.

She jumped onto him and then did a back flip off of him, her feet hitting his chin as she flew back and landed on the ground. The soldier screamed and fell back, dead. Then she faced another one and did a half spin hook kick mixed with sidekick. That soldier fell back, also dead. 

The other soldiers backed away and took off running. One stayed and said, "I'll finish both jobs. Rape and death!" He whipped out a gun and before she could stop him, two bullets popped into her chest.

She fell to the ground, pain engulfing her body. The man then got on top of her and laughed. "I will enjoy thi-," he never finished as her knee went into his back. 

"Not without a fight," she said through gritted teeth and then head butted him. He cried out in pain and fell off of her. She got up and kicked him in the head. She stepped on his neck and pressed harder and harder until she heard a popping sound.

"If Cloud can't save me from fools like you, I'll save myself," she said. Aware of the pain in her chest, she focused on curing herself, and slowly the wounds were gone. Sore, but they were gone. 

She started walking toward another soldier that was staring at her. "Whatcha lookin' at bubba? Death? No kidding." She charged him and he turned to run but didn't make it more than a few feet. She jump-kicked him and he fell to the ground, knocked out. 

Then she realized what the soldier had been staring at. She didn't have a shirt on. She went back and found her shirt, buttoned it up and then started attacking other soldiers. 

Barret fired again, but was losing his nerve. He had one wound a bullet graze on his left temple. He fired at another soldier. 

He had killed a lot of them but knew that he had only two minutes before the scheduled retreat. He had to keep going though. "FOR KALM AND FOR AVALANCHE," he yelled and kept charging forward. 

Some soldiers were beginning to run but didn't make it far. Barret then saw a group of people huddled around a guy and a girl…Tifa! Barret raised his gun-arm but someone shot at him and got him in his armpit. He fell and rolled down the hill a little ways but determination filled him and he ruthlessly shot the person that was still shooting at him. 

"Bastard," he mumbled but ran back up to where he could where the group had been. Now, only a couple people were there, and they were running. He watched as a topless Tifa jump kicked another man.

She then looked at herself and ran back and got her shirt. Barret hurriedly turned around and shot another man while concentrating on magic to heal his wounds. The armpit wound healed but the graze on his left temple didn't. It hurt worse than the armpit one too.

Barret opened his eyes and saw Tifa going inside the reactor. He followed her and was surprised when he entered the building. It was very nice; hallways and desks. He followed Tifa and shot a couple more people as he ran. _No hesitation. You may be killing someone, but its so millions more can live._

Barret split up from Tifa and found the actual reactor part. Machinery noises filled his ears as he walked through the area. No one was there; everyone had evacuated. 

Barret stopped…he thought he had heard someone… crying? He turned around in a full circle and saw that there was a second story. Railways went all around the huge room and Barret saw a soldier and a little girl in a corner. _He had better not be touching that girl_, thought Barret as he found stairs that led up.

He ran up them and to the two people cowering in the corner. The soldier wasn't doing anything like Barret thought he was doing. Barret watched as the little girl shivered and said, "Daddy don't let him hurt me please. Daddy, don't let him hurt me…"

Barret's eyes darted from the soldier to the girl. 

Suddenly the soldier said, "Please don't hurt us Avalanche. We are innocent. If you must, hurt me but not my daughter."

Barret looked at the soldier. _What am I doing,_ Barret asked himself. _The lives I am taking are innocent, as is that little girls' blood. _ Barret looked at his gun-arm and decharged it. "Go on and save yourself. And your daughter…I am sorry so much. 

"Shinra ruin lives. We ruin many lives and I do regret working for them…but I did it for my family," said the soldier. "Thank you." And he and his daughter started running away.

_NO_, a voice inside of Barret's head said. _They are the enemy, the people that ruined your lives. That soldier just wants to go touch that girl somewhere else._

"NO," Barret yelled and charged his Max Ray. The soldier started to raise his hands to show he was unarmed when Barret shot him, the soldier's right arm flying away from its body. "NO," Barret yelled again. "You ruined my life and now you are trying to ruin more people's lives by getting away. YOU ARE THE ENEMY!"

Barret stood over the soldier and shot him in the head. The little girl started shaking him, crying, "Daddy? Dadd-y-y-y…"

The girl put her head on the soldier's chest and cried…

Barret stepped back, realizing what he had done. He turned and ran away from the dead man and his daughter. 

Barret ran out of the building and away from the whole area. As he ran, he heard the alarms go off and a voice over the intercom and outside speakers say, "There is a bomb in the building. Evacuate. I repeat, Evacuate." 

Barret ran away. Away from the war, the violence, the hate…he just ran away, thinking about Marlene and his wife…his dear, dead wife.

Inside the building, Tifa heard the intercom and said, "That's not good." She beat up the last soldier and ran out of the building. She ran down the hill and halfway down, the reactor exploded and Tifa hit the ground. 

The explosion lit up the night like the sun for a few seconds and then calmed back down to a burning building. Tifa looked back and saw a few fireballs flying away from the building. It was over…she was alive. Tifa breathed a deep breath and said, "Men are perverts." She started to get up and then she said, "No…Shinra is a bunch of perverts."

Then she started walking back toward the patch of woods, hoping that everyone would be all right.


	24. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 22 (Continued a few minutes after the end of Chapter 21)

She pulled the string and the parachute flew out of her back and stopped her from falling. She was about four hundred feet high now. The burning reactor below had just suffered its fate, as would the rest of the planet, she thought. 

Frosty wind pushed her away from the building and brought into the person she wanted to see. _Poor Vincent. You told me you wouldn't die._ She landed and unhooked the parachute, then tossed it into the flames of the burning building.

Sharon Hatch then turned back and walked towards Vincent, who was sprawled on the ground. By now, the rest of them should be at that patch of woods and the Highwind should be landing. 

Sharon sat down next to Vincent's body; she could see that he was breathing and he was in a puddle of blood…but she had stolen the 'Full Cure' Materia from Cloud's room when everyone else was gone.

Her plan was simple enough. Hojo had a small private plane waiting at Rocket Town for her and Vincent. She was to leave a note in her room, parachute out of the Highwind right after the battle and then get Vincent and herself to that plane. Then they would go to H.Q. _Wherever that is_, Sharon thought.

She sighed and healed Vincent. Slowly, he came to consciousness and she smiled at him. She loved him…loved him so much that if Hojo had said he couldn't work with them, she would've quit working for him.

And that would cause problems for her and Vincent. Hojo was the one that hired the hit man to go screw with Tifa at the bar in Kalm. The hit man did die, but the plan worked; it screwed up Cloud even more, and messed with Barret's emotions. 

Vincent rolled over and sat up, looking at the burning refinery, then back at his gloved hand. He had worn a Fire Ring, so he had been invincible to fire… he looked at Sharon and thought, _Not you. I have to go check on Yuffie. I must find Yuffie and see if she is dead…_

"Hi," Sharon said happily. "You weren't dead, I just helped you a little."

Vincent blinked and looked around. "Where is…Avalanche? Did they survive?" Vincent went into his role as Avalanche hater. He hated acting, especially acting like he didn't like Yuffie. That was the worst part. 

"Oh I think that most of them are alive, but you and me must get going. We have to get to Rocket Town as fast as we can. You are going to meet my boss, Hojo, in person!"

Vincent blinked. "What about Avalanche? I thought we were to spy on them…"

"Hojo changed his mind. There are some people at H.Q. that I want you to meet also. I bet you will like what Hojo has in store for you."

"What does Hojo have in store for me?"

"I don't know, but when he said that to me, it was great…he used a machine and pointed it at my head and a little beam popped out of it. Then I had a vision, a vision that showed you and me in love! It was a prediction of the future! And all I had to do was do this mission for him and then I…you and me are home free!" 

_Oh no_, Vincent thought. _What have I gotten myself into?_ "Well, in that case, lets get going. Rocket Town is a few days away if I remember right."

They hopped up and Vincent started walking down the dirt road. "No silly," Sharon said from behind. "We are taking a shortcut."

Vincent stopped and turned around. "Oh," he said simply. "Lead the way and I will follow." 

*

12 Hours Later…

Yuffie's tears came to her eyes like the rain fell from a hurricane. Tifa had found her on the dirt road that led up to the factory, unconscious and bleeding from a small wound in her head. Yuffie was now in her room that she _should_ be sharing with Vincent but Vincent is…Yuffie couldn't accept it.

Vincent couldn't be dead. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and she jumped up and cried, "Vincent!" Then she ran to the door and opened it to see…

Tifa. Good ol' boring Tifa. Yuffie's face sagged and she went back to her bed to cry some more. Tifa watched her go back to her bed and asked, "Can I come in?"

"What the hell do you want," Yuffie asked, more harshly than she meant. 

Tifa lowered her head and said, "I know how you feel Yuffie. I know exactly how you feel but we can't…we can't let it get to us."

"You don't know how I feel," Yuffie said, knowing that wasn't true. Cloud was gone, had been gone for over half-a-week now.

"Yes I do," Tifa said, tears coming to her eyes. "Cloud is gone, he is dead. I can't help it, I can't change it _but _I can stay happy."

Yuffie looked at Tifa, who was beginning to cry too. "But Vincent is gone," Yuffie said. "How can I be happy when my main happy charm isn't even here?"

_How can someone so quiet and mysterious make you happy,_ Tifa thought, then shrugged. "You just…well…get over it. I know it is hard…I have lost Cloud several times and…each time he comes back. Vincent will return, and when he does you can give him a big hug."

Tifa didn't think Cloud or Vincent would come back…

*

A few minutes after Sunset…

"This is an efficient shortcut," Vincent said admiringly, nodding his head while looking at a map. "Very efficient."

"Hojo showed me before I departed for the Highwind," Sharon Hatch replied. "He knew about the hidden reactor and showed this as a 'just in case' sort of thing."

Vincent nodded again and looked at her. She was pretty; her soft face, brown hair and brown eyes… _focus Vincent,_ he told himself. _Seduction is a weapon, and you must be alert when someone is pretty…especially Sharon._ "Hey, uh, I have a couple questions about Hojo."

_Hojo is dead._ "How is he alive? I mean, I killed him about a month ago with Cloud and Cid."

Sharon smiled. "He will tell you." The moonlight shone down on their little campsite, the fire gleaming in her eyes. 

"And you…you said the name…" For some reason, Vincent found it hard to say her name. "You said…Aeris…right?"

Sharon hesitated, then said, "I will tell you everything if…if you _love_ me." Her eyes glistened and Vincent caught himself thinking, _get her now._ Vincent shook his head. "Hojo wouldn't like it."

Sharon stood up over him, put one of her hands in her coat pocket and said, "He said he didn't care what we do." Suddenly she dove toward him and landed on top of him…

Vincent felt something enter his neck and then come back out. Almost immediately his vision started to blur. He turned his head toward the fire and the light exploded, blinding him.

He yelled and pushed Sharon off of him and he, somehow, focused on Ice3. The fire went out and Vincent fell back to the ground, his head exploding in pain like fireworks. His eyes were in so much pain. He felt something roll him over so he was lying on his back…then everything went black. 

Sharon smiled a victorious smile. "Tranquilizer is a wonderful thing. I am sorry Vincent, but I couldn't go another minute without touching your body," she said to him, even though he was unconscious. Then she slowly got on top of Vincent and said, "Finally, your _body_ is _mine_!" 

*

Red XIII was outside the Highwind, the stars showing brightly. Poor Barret, he thought. _Barret had finally questioned the reality of his missions, and what he was doing to people. So many innocent people had been killed in his war against Shinra. If Tifa hadn't walked in on him this morning…_

Earlier this morning, Barret saw a soldier in the reactor they were destroying. The soldier had his daughter with him, and claimed to work for Shinra for his family; no other reason. Barret shot him anyway. And the man's daughter cried…and Barret realized he was doing the same thing to thousands of other people.

Harming innocent blood, just to make Shinra hire another one. So Barret lost it, and for the first time in his life, ran away from the battle. This morning, a few hours after they had stopped searching for Vincent and Yuffie, Tifa walked into Barret's room to find him about to commit suicide.

Tifa knocked him out with a vase nearby, but Barret still hadn't changed. Barret didn't want to live anymore. He felt that he had taken to many lives, his hands too stained to raise Marlene or continue with Avalanche…

Nanaki shook his head. It was sad. Definitely sad.

Tomorrow morning, Avalanche was going to go to Cosmo Canyon to go visit Bugenhagen. Marlene was also there, along with a few of the Highwinds pilots. 

Red XIII raised his head and looked in the direction of Cosmo Canyon. Only twenty miles away and…Nanaki blinked. _What was that?_

A flash of light appeared in the sky. Another and then another…followed by gunfire and cannon fire. Red XIII gulped and looked again. _The armies that bombarded Kalm are… bombarding Cosmo Canyon!_

It hit him like a bag of rocks, and though he couldn't run very well, he sprinted inside and started shouting, "There are destroying Cosmo Canyon. Get the Highwind going, hurry! They are destroying Cosmo Canyon!"

A few minutes later, the Highwind's engines were warming up and getting ready. Everyone was on bridge but Barret. While the engines were warming up, everyone was getting equipped and ready for yet another fight. "Why would they bomb Cosmo Canyon," asked Tifa in wonder as she equipped herself with Materia.

Everyone was silent but Yuffie broke it by saying, "Tanner finally figured out where people get info on the Planet…they figured out where Avalanche was getting its information and reasons to destroy Shinra."

"Well they aren't going to destroy while I'm around," said a voice from outside the room. Barret ran in and said, "Marlene is there. And if they f*****' kill her, they will all DIE!"

"When are we leaving," Barret barked at the pilot. It didn't seem like a question but the pilot did answer, "In one more minute."

They all sat quietly, with no noise in the background or any noise coming from…

"They stopped," Tifa said suddenly. "Listen." 

She was right; there were no more distant explosions. Red XIII's head lowered. "They are done… Grandfather is…gone."

Barret yelled for Marlene as the Highwind began to take off; its engines screaming in protest as the pilot put them at full throttle toward Cosmo Canyon. 


	25. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 23

After a few minutes of flying in the dark, Cosmo Canyon swung into view. Tifa gasped, Nanaki lowered his head, and Barret whispered Marlene's name while Yuffie said quietly, and "They met Vincent's fate…"

The whole mountain that Cosmo Canyon was on was toppled. The observatory was spread out across the valley in which the mountain fell. The charred chassis of a school bus was crushed under a huge boulder. Small fires were everywhere, along with the innocent blood and bodies of the villagers.

Nanaki did a little math and looked at where he calculated Cosmo Candle should be…there! Nanaki's moods were uplifted for a few seconds when he saw that Cosmo Candle was _still_ burning.

"Its still going…Bugenhagen will be proud," Red XIII said quietly.

The Highwind found a flat area and landed as quickly as possible. Barret ran out, frantically calling and looking for Marlene. Yuffie ran toward the Materia shop, where Materia orbs were spilled out around the ground…

Yuffie stopped walking…her thoughts on Vincent. _Oh my…_I _killed Vincent. I was too anxious to get the Materia that I found…_ Yuffie's breathing started getting fast as she realized she had basically killed Vincent back at the reactor. _If I hadn't messed with the Materia…I could've carried Vincent further away and faster because of the weight…_

Yuffie screamed. "No! I _did _do it…NOO!" Then she fell to the ground crying. Tifa ran over to her and tried to comfort her, but before she knew it, Yuffie had swung around, hitting Tifa with her Twin Viper. "Get the hell away from me! I killed Vincent! Its my fault…" and she fell back to the ground, crying…gunshots wringing in the air.

Barret fired another round. "Get the hell off of her," he yelled at the huge piece of metal. It was what used to be a wall, with the telescope on top of it. Barret fired at the telescope and this time, it blew up. He ran over to the flat wall and started trying to lift it.

"Dammit," he yelled when it didn't budge. He took a few steps back and whispered, "Please don't hurt Marlene," and fired the Max Ray at the debris. Bricks flew into the air and Barret over to Marlene, whose body wasn't moving…

Tears came to Barret's eyes…and he cried. He cried and cried as he held her little dead body to his head. Marlene…was dead. She was dead, just like the little girl at the reactor.

Nanaki ran over to the other side of the mountain, and found Bugenhagen's body. Half was spread out across a wall, and the other half was lying outside a door. Nanaki stopped when he heard Barret yelling something about Marlene and hell. 

_No…no, no no. They can't be _both_dead. _Red XIII budged Bugenhagen's top half. No response. Red XIII looked at the moon and howled as loud as he could. Then he whispered, "Don't worthy Grandfather. Seto will protect you when you join the Planet…and I _swear_ that I will protect your precious Planet."

Red XIII raised his head again and howled Seto's name.

*

Vincent awoke with a start. He looked at himself and felt…something different. He realized he was half-naked, his pants somewhere…he saw them hanging on a branch a few feet away on a tree. 

He got up and covered himself as he stepped toward the pants. 

When he reached he felt something touch his backside, accompanied by a voice. "Hey handsome, just so you know, I didn't look at you. I just f***** you real hard." Vincent winced. 

"Why did you do that?" 

She laughed and replied, "I _wanted you_ so much. I couldn't take it. I don't care what Hojo says. I love you so much."

"If you love me so much, why did you tranquilize me?"

She laughed again as he put his pants back on. "Because Vincent, I can't control my lust. I just…lost control." He turned around and saw that she was naked. 

"We should have waited. Hojo has machines beyond your imagination. He probably watched you do it." 

Sharon rocked her head back and said with evil joy, "Good. Maybe he will know not to mess with us."

Vincent turned his head. _You lust for her, don't you_, a voice asked. _Of course I do, she is beautiful. I _do_lust for her, but not enough to loose control. _The voice replied, _you should satisfy your feelings, not your job. There should be balance in your life._

He looked at her. She was trying to seduce him, trying to control him. He turned around and said, "Stop. You are…not my lover if you are like this." _No matter what, you will never be my lover. _ Vincent made sure his mask was on and she noticed him checking it. "I didn't take it off. I did spare you from that, all though I don't know why you are so shy to your lover."

Vincent was fully dressed when he looked at her, looked at her beautiful body. "Lust is evil. Your love is a veil, a veil to cover what you really are; evil."

Her smile diminished. "Fine, be that way, but I love you Vincent. And you and I are going to Hojo's for a job so we can make money, get married and," she paused, "have children."

Vincent turned and started walking away, muttering about temptation. Suddenly she was in front of him and she took his hands and put them on her breasts. "Do you like it?"

"When we are married, I will all the time," Vincent replied and took his hands away. _I will like it with Yuffie; not filthy bitches like you._ And Vincent walked away.

*

Red XIII nudged the last bit of dirt into the mound that had been made over Bugenhagen's grave. He whispered again, "Seto will protect you…" And he turned and started to walk away when something caught his eye. A piece of paper fluttered in the air. 

It came out of the small part of Bugenhagen's home and landed a few feet from Nanaki. Curiously, he wandered over to it and read it.

It read: "Nanaki, I know you will find this. They are bombarding Cosmo Canyon as I write, and I do believe that you are like your father Seto. In a few seconds, I will die and go to the Planet and aid it in making Mako to heal its wounds. Please continue your mission. When you die, you will not die if your mission is accomplished. You will go to the Promised Land. The Promised Land is where Sephiroth wanted to go _so much_…but couldn't because of the damage he had already caused. It is one reason he went crazy, and the other reason you already know." 

Red XIII raised his head and closed his eyes. "Sephiroth…Sephiroth wanted the Promised Land and to be a…god."

He looked back at the paper and kept reading. 

It read: "If you stop whoever is dumping Jenova's cells, destroy most or all of the Mako reactors, and _kill_ Heidegger, you and the rest of Avalanche will go to the Promised Land when you die…the Planet told me that…your dear Aeris is waiting for you. So when your mission is complete, and you have lived out your life, you will join her and the rest of the Ancients. Show this to the others and go. Your legend wi-," it ended abruptly. Part of the paper was burned.

Tears came to his eyes again. He ran, carrying the paper in his mouth, toward Avalanche to show them Bugenhagen's promise.

*

Cid Highwind yelled as an electric current ran through him again. It was the eighth that day, and the pain was so…so horrible. He didn't know how many days he had been gone or how times he had been beat up.

Turks. The word made him so angry that he wanted to go beat the shit outta somebody till they died screaming. The Turks were responsible for his getting captured, his pain and his helpless emotions.

Cid had tried breaking out twice, and each day he tried the harder on him they were the next day. Cid wanted so much to kill them all. And soon, very soon, his chance would come. They had finally decided to execute him, by putting him in a gas chamber.

The same gas chamber that Tifa had been in when they were captured (during the game). Cid remembered what Tifa said about it and knew how he would escape. Scarlet would come in, escorted by one, single guard. Hopefully that would be tomorrow. 

Cid would hit the guard, grab the gun and the grenades that all Shinra soldiers have attached to their belts and then bail. But all this would happen if he survived today's torture. If.

"AAAAA," he screamed as another jolt ran through him. The past week had been hell. Living in a cell with nothing but walls…not even a toilet. The cold hard floor that gave him a cold, which made the electric shock worse. 

"Where the hell is Avalanche's hideout? You are trying to be a super f*****' hero, but it won't help. You will talk sooner or later. And if you don't, you can forget about tomorrow's execution. I'll kill you myself."

"I swear I don't know," Cid replied through gritted teeth. And he didn't. If he did, he would've talked a long time ago. The Turk went back to the machine and threw the switch, giving Cid 25,000 volts of electricity. "AAAA," he screamed until it was over and nearly blacked out when it was.

Suddenly it ended and Cid heard the Turk say, "Damn, it overheated." The Turk left the room and the Turk left the room, calling for mechanics. 

Highwind leaned his head back and groaned in pain. 35,000 volts would kill you without a problem. Cid had about 33,000 volts that day, not counting how much he had before today. Overnight, most would 'go away'. 

Every night, parts of Cid would twitch and shake without any help of stopping it. But that would end the day of his execution.

*

Avalanche thought quietly, their thoughts about Aeris and the Promised Land. Barret was somewhere; he had taken off when he realized Marlene was dead. Just got up and ran away. She couldn't be revived and…Barret had lost everything dear to him. 

Yuffie was sad and miserable. Tifa was trying to be positive and comfort Yuffie but it didn't happen. The head pilot was staring silently at the floor, mourning over the loss of his best friends: the co-pilots. Nanaki was sad but somewhat happy; he remembered an old legend when he was little.

It was about the Ancients, his species, and regular humans. Red XIII couldn't remember all of it but could remember some. The important part said: 'those who try to help the Planet will go to the fabled Promised Land. Even if they do not help but to help it is in their heart, they will go. But those who _don't_ help will be cursed to the GI. To live like you were in forever hell. And those who do not know about the Planet, will become its energy, not living, but helping forever.

Sephiroth was definitely condemned to be a GI, but Avalanche…Nanaki shook his head. He hoped they would go to the Promised Land. 

Red XIII looked up when he heard someone coming. It was Barret. Tifa looked up and started to say something but decided not to. Silence kept the group on the edge, hoping someone would talk but not wanting to themselves.

"Marlene is…gone. I don't know why or where she is. But I do know this: I will do whatever I can to keep up my mission. But no more Shinra. The only thing I have left to do to Shinra is avenge Marlene. And that means killing Tanner. I will help stop the people that are dumping Jenova Cells into the Lifestream and then I will kill Tanner. 

"And because I am leader of this group, I say we go for the dumper and don't forget Heidegger." Barret looked at everyone. "And one more thing. I hereby appoint Nanaki as leader of the group. Until Cid gets back…if he's alive. My orders and ideas can't be trusted because of…" He stopped. 

"We understand Barret. Everyone here has lost someone," Tifa said, her voice about to choke. "I have lost Cloud…and…," she sniffed, "I do love him. But he is gone, and Marlene is gone." Tifa looked at Yuffie and the pilot. "And the pilots are gone and Vincent is gone. We will see them again in the Promised Land, like Bugenhagen said. But until then, we _fight_."

Slowly, each one of them began to nod or say, "Right."

After a few minutes, Nanaki spoke up and said, "Then lets put our heads together and find the enemy!"

"Right," they all said and gathered around Red XIII.

****

Author Note

I am going to have to end the series soon because of some family probs. So whoever has been reading the series and would like for me to do a certain thing or put something in it (I will keep the main plot of course) I will try to do so. Just a sort of 'thank u' for reviewing my stuff. Jennifer Gainsborough in particular. So just request it in the review and I will put it in Chapter 25 to the end (I don't know how many are left). Thanks ppl, and remember, REVIEW EVERYONES STOREIS EVERY TIME!!!!! Cool.


	26. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 2: The Second Cetra

Chapter 24 (Continued one day after the end of Chapter 23)

Cid Highwind winced as they stabbed him again. This time in the leg. It hurt but he tried not to show it. The Turk with the blade, who happened to be Rude, laughed at his wincing and said, "This is to make sure that your dumb asses don't try to escape. You can't because your hurt and you will be guarded by Turks."

Rude stabbed him again, this time in left shoulder. "There, that should be enough. Can't stab you too much or you won't have enough blood to make it to the execution." The Turk laughed and un-strapped Cid. Cid fell off the vertical table and landed on his knees. 

That hurt even more than the stab wounds. "As if getting electrocuted for a week wasn't enough," he mumbled and the Turk elbowed him in the back.

Cid Highwind cried out in pain and hit the ground. 

"Someday, Mr. Highwind, you will learn that even though you are _scheduled_ for execution, we could cancel it and do it here…now." With that the Turk named Rude left the room and two Shinra soldiers helped Cid to his feet and started escorting him to the ceremony.

*

The girl moved her fingers back and forth and started to smile. There he was the one that the _original_ loved. Sure, she had feelings for him too; after all, when you are cloned you begin with the same feelings. But over time you develop a personality of your own.

Still she loved him. She wasn't the original but he didn't have to know that. She had faked him out once; she could do it again. With or without Hojo's consent. She gazed at the little television screen, the little monitor that showed what a camera was seeing in an underground lair. 

He was handsome, his muscular arms and broad shoulders. But that black stuff that seemed to cover his arm and ran over his skin like a liquid…that made him seem like a freak. 

The girl got up, her pink dress tighter than the originals. _Another difference in personality between the original and I is that I am a lot more like a regular human. I am more interested in sex. The original's life must've been boring without it. I've even made love to the one she liked, when she never had the guts to. _

With that, the girl stole into her bedroom and went to sleep her thoughts on the clone named Cloud. 

*

"Alright, what do we know about the Lifestream and Mako, and Heidegger? We know that Barret will carry out the assassination of Heidegger; we know that Tifa and I will go to wherever we think that the person dumping Jenova's Cells is. And Yuffie has volunteered to go to Junon with Barret to rescue Cid. So I guess that the real business is figuring out where the Dumper is."

They had found out about Cid's being held in Junon by an announcement by Tanner on TV. He said that Cid was the last of Avalanche and would be publicly executed today. Nanaki looked at all of them. "Pilot, where would you like to go, or do?" 

He looked at Nanaki and said, "I will serve you till the end, in honor of my co-pilots." 

Nanaki nodded and said, "Keep the course for Junon. It should take…what…two more hours to get there?" The pilot nodded. "Good, then let's do it." They had been on their way there for a day. 

Tifa spoke up. "Wherever is there good access to the Lifestream, someone could dump the Cells into it."

Red XIII nodded in agreement and Barret said, "I need to get a break from this. I'm gonna go watch some TV." With that Barret left the room, everyone giving him a quizzical look before he left."

"Ooookaayy," said Tifa. "Cosmo Canyon had access to the Lifestream through Bugenhagen's door but if Cosmo Canyon is destroyed then…so is the Dumper! Which means are mission is already complete!"

"Then lets show those Shinra bastards what we're made of," Yuffie said, flicking her arm out as if slapping an imaginary soldier.

Red XIII frowned. They were forgetting something and he knew it. He just couldn't figure it out. _She is right, but Bugenhagen would've known if the Cells were being dumped there._

"Guys, get yer' asses in here now!" It was Barret, yelling from the lounge. They all got up and started walking toward the lounge when they heard, "Hurry up!" It did sound urgent so Red XIII ran into the lounge and looked at the TV.

It was a Shinra newscast, the words 'special report' written across the top of the screen. The female reporter was saying, "…this phenomena is amazing. So far, no explanation has been given but it certainly isn't normal."

The camera turned away from and focused on what looked like a giant arm reaching out of the ground. Dark clouds swirled around above it and light rain was falling. It had three fingers and was purplish and bluish. "What the hell…" Barret was saying but Tifa hushed him as the reporter started talking again.

"Villagers nearby say it started a week ago, the first finger coming out of a tree in nearby woods. Now the tree is transformed into a _giant hand emerging from the ground_. A SOLDIER quad team is on their way from Junon to try and isolate this thing, along with a team of Shinra scientists." The hand was about sixty feet high, and at least a good twenty feet wide.

Barret snorted at the word scientists.

The reporter continued as she was told. "We will give you up to the minute stats on how this situation develops. This is Lockly from Mideel." The camera blinked out and then showed Junon, from a helicopter, a male voice saying, "And this is where the great President Tanner will be giving his speech concerning the phenomena."

The TV switched off and Barret looked at his fellow friends. "I don't know how you feel, but this is pretty stinkin' shitty."

They nodded and Red XIII whispered one word that sent chills down their spines. "That was… that was Jenova."

Tifa looked at him and a look of understanding crossed her face. "Then…but how could this happen so soon? I mean, Bugenhagen said it would take twenty years and whoever has been doing this couldn't have already been doing this for that long."

They all agreed and Red XIII said, "Mideel. That makes perfect sense. That is where the Lifestream gushed out and whoever is doing this had easy access."

Yuffie made a mad look and said, "So lets go kick their fat-"

Nanaki shook his head. "We continue with the plan. Only now we don't have time to land a few miles from Junon and etc. Barret, you and Yuffie go onto the deck and you will parachute out. Remember, get Cid, kill Tanner and bail. The Highwind will pick you up over at the Chocobo Farm in two days. 

"If it takes any longer…uh…you know that new company World Fairy's? Take that down to Mideel. Alright then, lets get equipped and go!" 

"Right," they all said and did what they were told.

Nanaki sat in the lounge, alone. He sighed and turned the TV back on. He had seen what Barret had done. He had changed the channel. The reporter was just taking a break and would have started back in a second. 

Could it really have been…Cloud? How could he have survived the explosion? It was impossible. No way. But it was him. Barret had spotted him and changed the channel before Tifa could notice. Nanaki shook his head. It was going to get bad. Real, real bad.

*

Vincent shivered as he saw the town come into view. Nibelhiem. Where so many secrets still remained and so many answered yet to be said. 

Sharon Hatch paused and said, "See that plane that is right behind the mansion? That's the one we are taking. All the way to H.Q." Then she added, "Wherever that is."

Hojo had rearranged the plans for Vincent and Sharon, so now they would leave from Nibelhiem, not Rocket Town like the original plan. 

He still felt unclean. Sharon had touched him and manipulated him. He liked it but it didn't feel right. He felt unclean and yet…free. He had lived his life without the sense of touch, until Sharon, the bitch, tranquilized him and…

They approached Nibelhiem and in a few minutes found the pilot of the plane at the inn. He didn't say anything but quietly led them to the plane and in another hour they were in the air. The plane was bigger than the typical private plan.

The cabin was large enough for ten people, with a door separating the cabin from the cockpit. Sharon liked it and Vincent found a corner that he could sit in and sleep.

_Yuffie, I know you think I am dead. But I'm not, and when this is over I will open my heart. I will try to share my feelings and-_

Suddenly there was weight on his lap and he opened his eyes to find Sharon grinning devilishly. She sat there and said nothing, but Vincent knew what she wanted. He almost lost control for a second but stopped. _She is trying to seduce you. RESIST IT!_

Before he knew she was taking off her shirt, revealing her well-rounded breasts…_NO! Resist it!_

Then she pulled off her blouse and before he knew it, he was kissing her and taking off his clothes…_Yuffie forgive me_, was his last thought before Sharon took him over, with her seduction.

*

Barret stuffed the parachute into the sewers and did the same with Yuffie's. "Aw'ight, now remember what Nanaki said. We kill Tanner save Cid and get the hell outta here."

"Right," Yuffie said and they started heading for the soldier-training forum.

*

Red XIII equipped himself with Full Cure and other various Materia. Tifa was doing the same, her face obviously telling Nanaki that she was in deep thought. The head pilot had just turned and they were heading full-speed for Mideel. 

A few minutes ago, on the news, the reporter said that the hand had doubled in size. And there were other large lumps emerging from the ground. They were unable to tell what they were but they were definitely part of Jenova. 

The head pilot of the Highwind kept his eye on the sky and reported seeing many dark clouds spreading over the area. "Hell," he had said, "I haven't seen nuttin' but dark clouds in the sky for the past hour."

Nanaki only closed his eyes. _I will honor you Seto. I swear it._

_The final battle is coming. We are going to fight Jenova and face an enemy worse than Sephiroth. We are short of manpower and all of us are stressed out. Help me Seto, as I will help honor you._

Tifa said something. "You know, I thought I saw Cloud on the TV earlier today. But I guess that because I miss him so much that…that I am starting to see things." A tear, one solitary tear formed in her left eye and she said, "That's the last tear I shed for him. Because now I must fight. Now I must fight for the same thing he fought. For Aeris, and for the Planet. And for ourselves."

The Highwind flew into raining weather, still heading relentlessly for Mideel.

*

Cid limped along with the soldiers that were escorting him. His vision was blurry, his body weak. There was no way he could escape on his own like he had planned. They stabbed him and then made him walk around Junon for hours, making him weak.

_For Avalanche,_ he thought. _And for the Planet, _he thought as they entered the room that led to the gas chamber.

****

Authors Note

Can anyone tell what's goin' on? Its getting close to the end, I'll tell you that, but one small twist and it might not be. It's up to the people that review. I am getting pretty excited about this. But I have a question before I write the next chapter. Do you want me to divide it into two different parts again? Or should I just write it out? Mention it in the review and I do whichever has more votes. Thanx for readin'! 


	27. 

Final Fantasy7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 3: The Lifestream's Fate

Chapter 25 (Continued a few minutes after the end of Chapter 24)

The guard shoved Cid into the chair after Scarlet had made her speech. The speech basically said they were celebrating the last of Avalanche, and Shinra knew that Avalanche was still alive. "Enjoy your death," the soldier said as he strapped him to the chair. 

_I will, because I know I'm not going to die…but you are._ Cid grimaced when the guard strapped his wrists so tight the blood couldn't circulate. "Don't worry, you won't live long anyway."

"Don't make me beat the living shit out of you," Cid replied. The guard laughed. "Whatever you idiot Avalanche." 

The guard muttered a little more as he finished strapped Cid in. "There you go," he said and left the room. A hatch in the ceiling opened up and a camera on a pole came out. Cid heard a voice over some speakers outside. Scarlet, "And now, the last member of the troublesome Avalanche will die. Let it BEGIN!"

Gas emerged from little tubes from the ceiling and floor. Cid took a deep breath and slowly started struggling. The more he moved the blurrier his vision and hearing came. He had already lost a lot of blood and now…Cid blinked. _Am I…dying? _

The thought came and went…and then his head fell to his side and his body went limp.

Outside the gas room, in the auditorium, gunfire was erupting. A man's voice and a young girl's voice could be heard, shouting. More gunfire and to Scarlet's surprise, in came Barret and Yuffie. _Dammit! Not again! I will execute them if it's the last thing I do._

Barret gunned down the rest of the soldiers, two blood waterfalls erupting from his right shoulder and his right leg. Yuffie spotted Heidegger trying to hide behind and chair and said, "The long awaited death of Mr. Heidegger…NOT! DIE!" She threw the Twin Viper and it soared around and cleanly hit Heidegger's neck, going through and back out in half-a-second.

The head fell to the ground and Yuffie's Viper returned to his hands.

Scarlet gasped and Yuffie's eyes fell on hers. Yuffie frowned. Scarlet pulled out a gun and aimed. Yuffie threw the Viper and Scarlet fired the gun at the Yuffie. The bullet soared and…hit the spinning Viper. The Viper flung out and hit the floor, the bullet ricocheting off the Viper and into a dead soldier in a corner. 

Scarlet smiled but her smile was stopped when an ice-cold pain hit her stomach. Two more in her left breast and left shoulder.

She tried to breathe but something was in her throat. _Cursed Avalanche_, she thought and fell to the ground dead.

Barret lowered his gun-arm and said, "Cid! We gots to get Cid outta there!"

"Right," Yuffie agreed and quickly melted the door with Fire3. Once the smoke cleared Barret and Yuffie charged through and found Cid, his body limp and the gas completely clouding the room. Barret aimed carefully and shot off all the straps. Yuffie got Cid once the straps were gone and got Cid outta there.

Barret followed and back in the auditorium put Yuffie put Cid down on the floor. He was nearly dead, blood dripping from multiple stab wounds and he was coughing convulsively. Coughing up blood.

Dried blood was all over him, the crusty stuff all over his face. Yuffie started to cast Cure3 but Barret stopped her. "Its no use," he said quietly. _Why_, Barret asked himself. _Marlene, Cloud, and now Cid._

"I ain't gonna make it, I already know," Cid said in between coughs, his voice hardly audible. 

"You'll make it Cid," Yuffie said, a tear running down my cheek. 

Cid frowned and said, "Don't lie bee-yatch. I outta-," he grimaced, "-outta get you for that, if I could."

Despite being called a bitch, Yuffie smiled. "Okay Cid. I'm sorry we couldn't get here earlier…" Then she stood up, a determined look on her face. "I'm gonna cure him anyway, its worth a try."

Cid shook his head. "Won't work. The gas got into my blood because they stabbed me and…and I…" His head sagged right and his hand fell from his waist. He had died. Barret closed his eyes and Yuffie swallowed. 

"Don't worry," Barret said quietly. "We'll see him again, when we go to the Promised Land." 

Yuffie nodded, still crying. Barret stood up and walked out of there. Yuffie followed him a minute later and with that, they made their way out of Junon.

*

The Highwind flew deeper into the pitch-black clouds. The rain was pouring so hard you couldn't see a few feet. The pilot was navigating with radar, like a bat and echolocation. They were an hour to two hours from Mideel. Nanaki sighed when he thought about it.

Tifa and him were going to go fight a Jenova that is growing about three times faster than it was. Now it was forming two separate legs, taking on the shape of a human. It was coming from the ground.

Tifa was scared but determined to fight. Red XIII knew it had to happen sooner or later and he couldn't delay it so he knew he should fight it too. The end was near; the Dumper had to be in Mideel or somewhere nearby.

Barret and Yuffie had been dispatched to save Cid and assassinate Heidegger, Red XIII and Tifa to go take out Jenova, Vincent was supposedly dead, Cait-Sith had died at least two weeks ago fighting Lee, and Cloud was supposedly dead…Nanaki shook his head. They weren't ready…

Then Nanaki had a thought hit him. _Why did Lee come after Meteor came? Why didn't he come before, so he could rule under chaos?_ Another thought hit him and he figured it out. _Because he was working for the Dumper._

Nanaki lowered and shook his head. Lee must've been a distraction from the Dumper, so he could dump for one more week…that means Avalanche had failed. _NO! We haven't failed yet; we can still beat Jenova._

_But can you,_ a little voice asked in the back of his head. _Jenova is now eight stories tall, and by the time you get there, she will be fully-grown and ready to fight._

Red XIII frowned and shook his head even more. _I will fight! No matter the circumstances._

But as the Highwind got closer to Mideel, his doubts rised.

*

The little plane touched now, the wheels making weak traction with the temporary runway. A minute later, the private plain had fully stopped and its two passengers, Vincent Valentine and Sharon Hatch, stepped into the pouring rain. 

Sharon was satisfied. Her lover had finally voluntarily made love to her, and now she could manipulate him anytime she wanted. She smiled; knowing that Vincent couldn't stop her. With that, she paid the pilot and started into the woods. The dark clouds overhead not giving hardly any light, except for the occasional flash of lighting. 

Vincent closed his eyes. His life had become _hell_ ever since he had started acting as a double agent. Sharon had won her little seduction game and Vincent couldn't help himself anymore. Each time he looked at her, each time he saw her beautiful body…he longed for more. And the bitch knew it.

They walked through the woods, Sharon trying to read a piece of paper that told her where to go but the rain kept on dousing it until it was so wet that it just fell apart.

She pouted for a moment and then pointed to a peculiar tree. Vincent studied the tree; it was about twenty feet in diameter, and…it just didn't…seem right. "That is it," Sharon shouted and walked toward it.

He shrugged and followed and suddenly a figure fell from the trees, a figure dressed like Cloud. A man that looked like Cloud but…wasn't Cloud. Vincent suddenly remembered Zack. Could it be…Zack???

Vincent was speechless. How the hell could Zack be alive…how could Hojo be alive, how Aeris brought back to life? What the hell is going on, Vincent mentally asked himself. Aeris and Hojo and Zack…how?

Zack said nothing, but pointed toward the tree and Sharon started toward it. Vincent followed Sharon and Zack gave a strange look toward Vincent before jumping back into the tree. A few seconds later, the tree opened up and Vincent realized what was wrong with the tree. The paint didn't match the actual tree.

Zack fell back out of the tree and landed hard. _He slipped_, Vincent thought, _and he almost covered it up. He's tough, just like Lucrecia said he would be._

Zack led the way into the tree, the passage. After going down a few stories on a twisted stairway, a tunnel appeared at the bottom and before Vincent continued, he looked up, the bluish greenish light glowing in the room…somehow he recognized the place.

_No…how could they have done it? _It was an almost exact replica of the Shinra mansion. It was just like the hidden passage that led down twisted stairs and into the tunnel…Vincent walked into it. A dirt path with a room off to his left.

Vincent shivered. Up ahead he could see a library, just like the mansion. Vincent walked into the library and saw…Lee?!

Lee looked at him with cold eyes and Vincent readied himself for a fight. Lee started talking, "You know, I never thought that me and my team could get beaten by you…but we were. And-," he started talking again but Vincent cut him off, going into his role as Avalanche hater. "They aren't my team; they are indiscriminate fools that don't know what they are doing."

Lee stopped for a second and studied Vincent. His claw in particular. 

Vincent glared back, hoping to prove what he said. 

Lee retreated after a few more moments and walked away, no other words spoken between the two. When he was gone, Sharon grinned at Vincent and said, "Boy, you sure showed him." _Uh oh, _Vincent thought. That was a seductive voice.

Vincent tried to keep control of himself, hoping she didn't notice his face. He had a look of disgust for a moment but he covered it back up with a small smile. She touched his arm, and even though he had clothes over it, he felt a sudden rush of joy. 

He had learned to hate being touched, in any way or form. It was too tempting to touch back and feel another's skin. Sharon Hatch then whirled around and, unlike the Shinra mansion, led him down several different paths. _How did they build all this_, Vincent thought.

Sharon stopped abruptly and went into a comfortable looking room. It had a sofa, library shelf, and a desk over in a corner. She walked over to the couch and motioned him to sit down. He did so, and suddenly she was on him. 

Vincent then realized that his mission was accomplished. He had infiltrated the enemy lair and now he could screw the act. In one swift move, as Sharon was taking off her pants, Vincent grabbed her wrists and flung her away. She hit a wall and fell to the floor. 

To cover himself, Vincent said, "I must see Hojo now." Sharon gave him a look that said 'why did you hurt me'. 

"O-o-oka-ay," she said, her voice shivering with fear. And she pulled her pants and shirt back on and left the room.

_Good,_ Vincent thought, _she's afraid of me._

*

The Highwind made its way toward Mideel, now only about 10 minutes away. They were going to have to parachute out of the Highwind because Shinra wasn't letting anyone inside a certain perimeter. 

Tifa had her mind set on Cloud. She knew he was there, but how he had survived the blast or how he had gotten there was too much to think about. 

Nanaki was focused on the mission and honoring Seto. Those were his two goals. Then he could go back and rebuild Cosmo Canyon. He knew this was the final fight, and he knew there was no turning back. They both knew.

*

The Shinra reporter told the cameraman to look to his left. The cameraman turned and…, "Holy shit." Emerging from the trees of the forest was a head. There had been two legs, an arm, and now a head. They were all moving toward each other, slowly but surely. The rain was now pouring so hard that the cameraman turned on the night vision on the camera. _What the heck is all this,_ the cameraman thought.

Without warning, the ground began shaking violently, causing the cameraman to fall back on the ground, the camera dropping and breaking. The quake began to shake even harder and as the cameraman looked up, he screamed.

*

Aeris watched on the monitor as Jenova began to reconstruct itself. According to Hojo's calculations, the Planet would be Jenova in two days. The whole Planet would be a monster. This is only the beginning. 

Aeris turned and looked at another monitor. There was Cloud Strife. The poor boy, she thought. _Maybe I should go talk to him. Hojo said not to but…Cloud is depressed. He needs to see a familiar…dead face._

He thinks your dead, she told herself. _Then lets enlighten him._

Aeris left the room and started down the hallway toward the Quarters. Everyone had there own, Cloud's was very simple; a bed and TV. A bed…, Aeris thought with an evil grin.

*

Cloud was in his room, cuddled up in a corner. He was scared, scared of himself, scared of whoever was keeping him here…the only person he ever saw was a nurse.

Cloud looked at his right arm. He no longer had control over it. Ever since his shoulder started oozing with that black slime, it felt strange. And then, in the blast, the black slime had completely engulfed his right arm, taking control of it. Cloud knew what it was; it was Jenova Cells. 

He had it all figured out. Wherever he was, was the Dumper's base. Aeris, the resurrected Aeris, transfused Jenova's Cells into him and he was becoming Jenova…sometimes he felt like he wanted to go, like something wanted him to come to it…like his mother.

His door was solid metal; one time, the feeling of someone calling got so strong that he broke through the wooden door that used to be there…and then someone tranquilized him from behind. His life was in shambles, and now his arm, and the calling…he thought he heard something. 

He frowned and tried to listen…it sounded like singing…kind of like… Cloud frowned. Could it be, he asked himself. It was…the calling. Jenova, wherever it was, was calling to him, wanting him to come to her. "NO," Cloud yelled to no one. "You can't have me, I am me, I am Cloud."

Suddenly there was knocking on the door and Cloud's eyes filled with fear. _Jenova,_ he thought wildly. Frantically he searched the room for a weapon. A bedpost! He kicked it off and then picked it up with his left hand. He couldn't fight well with that one, but he could do it…he could win. 

He faced the door and it opened revealing…Aeris?! Cloud dropped the bedpost, mostly out of shock and some out of fear. At first he wanted to go over to her and hug her, to kiss her…but that bitch had betrayed him. She had put Jenova in him…how could she be alive? She was only here for one week…how?

She smiled at him and said, "Hello Cloud…are you okay?" She eyes the limp arm and said, "Don't worry, it'll be alright."

Cloud kept stepping back until he hit a wall. Something wasn't right here, this wasn't Aeris. "How…how are you alive? You said that-," he voice choked and she filled it in.

"Aeris is dead, Cloud. And there is something I want you to know…" Alarms rang in Cloud's head. "I am not your enemy. I didn't do that to you," she said, pointing to his arm. 

Cloud looked at his arm and back at Aeris. "Yes you did, you did it to me…back on the Highwind. Wait a minute, you just said you were dead…what the HELL is going ON?"

She laughed a little and said, "Don't worry, I'll explain it to you right now."

She walked in and shut the door behind her. _This isn't Aeris,_ Cloud thought. She then walked over to him and said, "Relax Cloud. Come and sit and I will tell you everything. You deserve to know."

Cloud did as he was told and she started explaining everything.

*

Nanaki and Tifa landed in a small field about two kilometers from the nearest Jenova thing. Then, with swift determination, they started running toward it, noting that they would have to run through some woods to get there.

_This is it,_ Nanaki told himself. The big one, and only you can-

He was suddenly falling down…black surrounding him. He yelled out and looked around for Tifa. She was a few feet away from him and before he knew it, he hit something and everything went black.

Tifa hit a hard floor and for a few seconds almost lost consciousness. Everything was blinking and spinning. There was light and…she squinted. It couldn't be…but it was.

She was in a cage, and peering at her through the thick glass, was Hojo. He was saying something. "Well, well, well…look at what the trap caught for us today." He laughed and turned around. 

Tifa gasped. And due to stress, she suddenly passed out.

****

Authors Note

The end is near ppl. Please review so I can do what you would like to happen. There are many more twists and turns in the chapters to follow, and I hope you will like them. I will try to finish this story by the end of the week, but math is killing me in school. So please be patient and keep on the lookout for 26! 


	28. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 3: The Lifestream's Fate

Chapter 26 (Continued A Few minutes after the end of Chapter 25)

Inside the cage, Tifa blinked awake and gasped in horror. _Hojo! But how…_

He laughed is stupid laugh and someone entered the room…Zack! How could Zack be alive, Tifa thought. What the…

Aeris?!

Aeris entered the room also, starting to say something to Hojo but paused when she saw Tifa and Nanaki. 

Nanaki groaned and stirred. When he saw the two resurrected people, he frowned, started to say something, then just stared.

Tifa was just plain speechless.

Hojo laughed his stupid laugh and said, "I sense shock coming from these two. He, he, he… would you like for me to explain, since you, Tifa, will not be the _only_Tifa." Tifa didn't say anything; just sat down on the floor, her jaw dropped.

"What is your friend Cloud, Tifa? Is he a botched-together human freak…or is he a clone? Or maybe both?" He paused as if waiting for an answer. Tifa was still too shocked to say anything. 

Hojo nodded slightly, as if taking a mental note. "He is both…but he is a failure. A pathetic failure that was constructed by my idiot original." Hojo shook his head in anger as he said "idiot original". "But that's okay," he continued, "because _I_ fixed the problem. And now, Cloud, Aeris, Zack, and soon you, Tifa, will be _perfect_."

Tifa gasped.

Hojo shook with laughter and Aeris grimly smiled. Zack fell to the ground, laughing so hard that tears were flowing. 

"She looks as she were scared," Zack laughed. Hojo laughed too and Aeris just gave them weird looks. Then, Aeris interrupted Hojo and handed him a file, saying, "Cloud can reproduce." She grinned at Tifa with a mocking face, then added, "With talent."

"YOU BITCH," Tifa leapt up with anger. Aeris laughed and said, "That's right Tifa. I had sex with him. What's your problem?"

"Don't touch him," Tifa screamed but Aeris just laughed and replied, "What are you going to do? Your stuck in that cage…in fact, I don't think I'm satisfied…"

She left, laughing. Tifa was dumbfounded. _Cloud was alive…how was he alive? He died destroying the Proud Clod 2…oh no!_

Tifa looked up and said, "He's not the real Cloud, is he?"

Hojo looked up from his computer console. He smiled, saying, "Yes. But I'm not sure if he's still a pathetic failure. He-," he started to continue but Tifa yelled. 

"He's NEVER been a failure. _You _are the failure you insignificant FREAK!"

Hojo turned dark. His voice was shaky as he asked, "Wha-a-at did you ju-u-ust call me?"

"FREAK," Tifa screamed it at him again. Hojo started shaking and he left the room. Zack glared at Tifa and Nanaki was shaking his head. "Tifa, Tifa, Tifa," Zack said, shaking his head. "Bad move."

Tifa looked at him, hoping that he would shut up.

He didn't.

*

Cloud felt bad…but at the same time good. Aeris was a good…a good…how could he put it? A good sexer? Nah, that's not natural. Or maybe…

The door opened and Aeris walked in, smiling. "Hey," she said simply. Cloud smiled and looked at her. He knew it wasn't right; Tifa wouldn't like it…but who cared about Tifa?

He blinked and when he opened his eyes, Aeris had her shirt off. _Whoa,_ Cloud thought, _that was fast_. Then she was on top of him, and Cloud gladly assisted her in pulling off her dress.

*

Hojo walked through the hallways, slowly clenching and unclenching his fists. "All I've ever been called is a freak," he mumbled. "Why does everybody hate me?"

He turned a corner and-POW!

Hojo flew back into the wall and saw stars. He started to get up, hearing some girl's frantic, short shrieks and-BAM! Hojo lost all sense of balance and where he was as another hit crashed into his chest.

Hojo opened his eyes just before he blacked out. It was Vincent.

*

Tifa banged on the cage and Zack just said, "It's no use. Your strength can't destroy titanium caging. We made it just for you and Avalanche, Tifa."

"Shut up," Tifa screamed at Zack.

Tifa sat back, discouraged. Red XIII approached her and whispered, "Did it occur to you that they haven't taken our Materia."

Tifa shook her head; not giving what Nanaki had said any thought…then, "Oh."

She stood up, and focused on the magic of Ice3. Green swirled around her and she heard Zack starting to shout. Then she let it loose on the cage. The cage froze over, and Tifa busted out of there with a quick punch. 

Zack's eyes were wide. "Shit," he said simply, then grabbed his sword out of his sheath and attacked Tifa. Tifa dodged the first swing, but didn't the second. 

The sword cut across her chest, ripping her shirt and making a half-inch gash across her chest. She fell back, stunned and a little off balance. 

Nanaki suddenly came out of nowhere and landed on Zack, sinking his jaws into Zack's sword-arm. Zack flung him away with surprising strength. Zack saw Nanaki's surprised face and said, "I work for Aeris so we can have sex." Then he charged Nanaki. 

Nanaki dodged to his left and started to jump again but lost his balance. Zack dove forward in a kill-form, but a yell from his right followed a split-second later by a kick in the head. It hurt Zack, but Zack plunged forward, his sword-sinking _deep_ into Red's chest. Zack hit a wall, the sword separated from his hands.

Tifa turned and saw Nanaki, lying on the floor, gasping for air. A pool of blood encircled him.

Tifa's eyes filled with concern but a punch, followed by a tear of clothing reminded her of Zack. She flew back from the punch and hit the floor. Zack was grinning when she looked up, holding a piece of cloth in his hands. 

She looked down at her chest; it was bare, her breasts swinging free. _Dammit,_ she thought. She jumped to her feet and tried to sidekick Zack in the head. He blocked it, grabbed the foot, and twisted her around. She spun in the air and as she flew, she heard another tear of clothing.

She hit the ground and got up, her lip busted. Then she felt cold air on her legs and looked at Zack; he was holding her shorts. She was naked. _Pervert_, she thought. _The pervert is playing with me._

She jumped at him, getting a good hit on his chin but he recovered quickly, grabbing her leg and throwing her in mid-air. She flew around and hit the wall. Stars flew around and her vision blurred. _Stay awake_, she told herself. 

Suddenly, Zack was on top of her. 

_Rape!_

Tifa instinctively threw a punch at a blurry figure in front of her. Contact! Zack flew back, stunned from the sudden blow. 

Tifa jumped and grabbed a chair. She picked it up and slammed Zack in the head with it. Zack fell back, unconscious. Tifa grabbed her clothes and put them back on; her shirt wouldn't help hiding her chest but she put it on anyway. Then she remembered Nanaki! 

She immediately focused on Cure3, and started healing him; it didn't work. The wounds couldn't be healed by magic. Only a doctor's hands. _Damn!_

Tifa jumped up and tried to think of what to do. Zack was still unconscious. She dragged him to the cage and locked him in. Then she left the room, trying to find Hojo. He wouldn't get away. She had taken several turns and as she was passing another door, she heard movement inside. 

Then a moan. _Aeris!_

Tifa kicked down the door and saw-Cloud! -and Aeris! They were…making love!!!

Tifa gasped…

*

Sharon screamed and started hitting Vincent on the back. "Why are you doing this? You traitor! DIE!"

Vincent whirled around, anger in his eyes. He had lost control. Anger had consumed him, and he was sick of this insignificant bitch. Vincent pushed her back and she fell. Surprised by his retaliation, Sharon whipped out a knife, and charged Vincent. 

Vincent sidestepped her and she stumbled forward into…Hojo! 

"Damn," Vincent muttered. "That was supposed to _my_job."

Sharon was gasping. Breathing fast, she tried to put her thoughts together. But a taunting voice whispered in her head, saying, "_You killed him. You fool."_

"He was preparing a way for me to re-enter the world."

Fear consumed Sharon. _It was _Jenova! In her head! Sharon grabbed her hair and shrieked.

Vincent just stared and laughed. Sharon yelled, "NO! Get away from me! NOOOOO! It can't be…no, no, no…" She was now on her knees, whimpering. Vincent didn't love her; she had killed Hojo; Jenova was in her head and…the world hated her. Sharon's crying stopped, her sadness and self-pity gone. 

Then the voice returned, giving orders. _"Kill the traitor."_

Sharon pulled the knife out and looked at the cold Vincent. "You will die. Hojo had returned with even more strength and you will DIE!"

She attacked Vincent with overwhelming power. Vincent was driven back, the knife sinking through his left thigh. He twisted around, elbowing Sharon in the face and she spun back. Vincent pulled the knife out of his thigh and threw it at her. Bad throw; it hit her, but the handle was what made contact.

Vincent stepped back. He was bleeding badly. Silently, he focused on the magic he had with him. Slowly, the magic healed his wound and Vincent looked back at Sharon. She was unconscious. 

He started walking down the hallway when he realized that Hojo…Hojo was gone! Where'd he go, Vincent wondered. Vincent continued walking when he saw Tifa down the hallway. She was struggling with someone…Vincent squinted and saw…_Aeris!_

_What's going on…_

Tifa put all her strength into one last push and forced the naked Aeris back. Screaming with rage, Aeris fell back and then leaped at Tifa. Tifa started to raise a foot when Cloud crashed into her from the side.

"Cloud! What the hell are you doing?" Cloud pinned her on the floor and Aeris looked down the hall at Vincent. 

Vincent couldn't believe his eyes. He knew that she was alive but…he still hadn't accepted it. 

He blinked and in a flash she was running at him. Her breasts were swinging free…_no! Don't even think about it! Remember what Sharon had done to you!_

Slowly, Vincent raised his Sniper CR, and winced as he said, "Don't come any closer Aeris. Cloud, get off of Tifa. All movements slow!"

Vincent started getting into the flow and felt the adrenaline of battle. One wrong move and chaos. "Cloud, what the hell are you doing," he asked. Cloud and Tifa were about twenty feet down the hallway. 

"Hold up," Vincent said. "How are you even alive? And what is that shit on your arm?"

Cloud was standing up, green mist slowly emerging from his eyes. Vincent remembered the mist; it was always there when Cloud went on a killing spree. Then, in a flash of movement, Cloud grabbed Tifa and flung her into a room; Aeris leaped at Vincent…Vincent turned and started to pull the trigger.

The silenced gun popped out a bullet and it sank into Aeris', right above her left breast…right into her heart. 

She spun in mid-air from the impact and hit the floor, dead.

_What have I done_, Vincent asked himself. A panicky feeling started to come over him but he fought hard to control it. He stepped back from Aeris dead body and suddenly he sensed someone behind him. 

He spun around in time to see a fist and darkness. 

*

Tifa fought Cloud with her strength but it wasn't enough. Cloud was too strong. And he was just like Zack; perverted. "Get off of me! What's wrong with you Cloud?"

Cloud stopped. _What the hell am I doing?_

He got up and put his hands on his head. "What's happening to me," he yelled. Then he heard a voice in his head. _Come to me, my child. Follow the path of stars._

Tifa watched Cloud suddenly go into a trance and leave the room, walking like a zombie. A creeping feeling spread over her. That wasn't the real Cloud. Cloud was dead, so how could he be alive? 

Then again, how could Zack, Aeris, and Hojo be alive? Tifa got to her feet to go help Vincent.

She went into the hallway and saw a naked dead body on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. And she saw Vincent lying on the ground, four people nearby him.

Hojo, Zack, another Aeris!?, and…Sephiroth!? 

Tifa gasped and they looked down the hallway at her. Then Sephiroth charged her and Tifa tried to defend herself but she was taken down in a matter of seconds… 

*

Cloud had wandered outside into the thick rain. The darkened clouds above him cast a dark day. He felt a calling, as if he wanted to bond with something. He had to.

But as he wandered through the woods, haunting thoughts filled his head. He had been hurting Tifa…and Aeris wanted him too, even told him to. Cloud shivered in the rain. 

How are these people even alive?

Cloud reached a clearing and something strange towering over him. It was flesh, colored like a bruise. It was tall and Cloud, for some reason, caught himself calling it beautiful. Other towers of it were around or in the distance. Four in all, Cloud counted. And the one in front of him was forming a torso…

It was a monster. It was Jenova. 

Cloud caught himself thinking about walking _into it. What the hell am I thinking,_ he thought. Then, as if walking to it would solve all his problems, Cloud walked over to the thing and touched it.

A tingling feeling touched his fingers and spread through his body. 

He screamed and then something came out of Jenova, grabbed him, and pulled him in….


	29. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 3: The Lifestream's Fate

Chapter 27 (Continued a few minutes after the end of Chapter 26)

Vincent slowly woke up. 

He was in a large cage, Tifa, a bleeding Red XIII, and Sharon Hatch. All were unconscious. 

"So he awakens. The vampiric freak of nature." Vincent immediately recognized the voice. Hojo.

Vincent sat up and looked in Hojo's direction. Hojo said, "I hope you enjoyed Sharon. I knew she would betray you or me. Which is one reason why-," he gestured at the entrance of the room, "-I have a back-up."

Sharon Hatch walked into the room. She was same as the one in the cage, only her arms were slightly more buff and her face showed a little more discipline.

Vincent's eyes darted from the Sharon in the cage and the Sharon that had just come in…then it hit him. _Clones!_

"So Hojo _did_accomplish his mission about the clones. I take you are not the original Hojo, are you?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I take it that the Sharon with me is the original Sharon and that Aeris has been dead since…since the _original_ Sephiroth killed her."

Hojo nodded in agreement. "Very good. But of course, I will always have the pleasure of giving love to Lucrecia…"

"Son of a BITCH," Vincent yelled. 

Hojo put his hand on his mouth, trying to hide a smile.

Sharon laughed; the clone Sharon. And then Aeris walked into the room. Vincent eyes widened and he realized it. You could clone a clone. The thought hadn't hit him yet, but it did make sense.

"Hello Aeris," Vincent said blandly. 

She smiled a smile, then replied, "I heard you killed my dear sister."

Vincent said, with an honest voice, "I didn't enjoy it." Aeris smiled and shook her head. Then her face changed to a somber, sad face. "How could you do it to me? Why Vincent? Why did you shoot me?" Suddenly Aeris fell to the floor, crying.

Vincent felt tears come to his eyes and they fell over his masked face. "I-I-I didn't have a choice. You were going to kill me." 

Aeris shoulders shook and her hands covered her face. Then she removed her hands; she had been laughing. Hojo burst with laughter and Zack entered the room.

He had bruises on his cheek and one on his left temple. "When do we kill them," he asked coldly.

Before Hojo could reply, Vincent asked, "Tell me Hojo. How could these clones hurt us? They know we are their friends?"

Hojo laughed. "Did you think I could, or would for that matter, duplicate their personalities? You stupid fool. When they are cloned, they start with whatever personalities the original have, but as time progresses, they develop their own."

"I should have been obsessed with Sephiroth and Meteor and all that _shit_ that my original had… but as time went on, I forgot about them, and started my own maddening experiments."

Vincent nodded his head. "And why in the world did you clone Sephiroth?"

Hojo smiled. He answered: "I wanted my son back." The way he answered, Vincent realized, it sounded like he was _protecting_ him. Hojo…liked Sephiroth?

"So why all the clones? Why bring back Jenova? Why turn the Planet into a worse hellhole then it already is?"

"Because," Hojo replied, "I want to see the stars. Meteor will soon be at my command, so I will have a…bodyguard you might say. I have a well-trained staff-," he gestured to Zack and Aeris, "-and because everyone on this f*****' planet hates me."

Vincent shook his head. "They don't _hate_ you; _I_ hate you. But the whole planet doesn't."

Hojo blinked and said in a shaky voice, "Ye-ye-yes they d-do. Everybody hates me."

And it was at that time that Vincent realized what was wrong with Hojo. Hojo only felt pain from his life, and wanted to give it back to the people that hurt him. Vincent almost felt sorry for Hojo. But Vincent didn't, and never would because he hurt Lucrecia.

"Hojo, you obviously don't understand people." Tifa sat up, looking at Hojo. "You just don't have any friends."

Hojo looked at the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. Then he said, "Who needs them, when you control the planet?" He was back; he had a moment of emotional stress but he conquered it, and now he would dispose of these…fools. 

"Zack, ready the cloning devices. I want Tifa for…myself, and kill the others. Kill Tifa when you are done with her too."

"Yes sir," Zack replied, standing up. 

Tifa winced. She was to be Hojo's sex slave?

The clone, Sharon Hatch, laughed. Then she got up and left the room. 

*

Jenova moved Cloud up into the torso part of its reconstructing-self. Soon, it thought. Soon and I will be back together and the Lifestream mine. All I need is this human, the Mako in him… and the end will begin.

Cloud felt good, for the first time since he had been cloned. Hojo was great. Hojo sent Zack to find Cloud's dead body after he destroyed Proud Clod 2 and took some of Cloud's blood. Then he returned to Hojo with it, and Hojo created _me_, thought Cloud.

Hojo was a genius. 

Cloud felt the muscles that were developing inside this creature push him upwards. Somehow, Cloud could breath inside the thing. It was gross, the flesh surrounding him. But soon, very soon, it would all be over.

*

A silent, cloned Sephiroth guarded Vincent as he marched down the white hallways. He, Tifa, and the original Sharon were bound in chains and marching to their execution. Nanaki was… dead. But Hojo said to revive him because he wanted Nanaki for 'experiments'.

Vincent shivered. Anger came every time Hojo's name came to his head…but he had to control it. Had to if he was to find any way out of this mess. 

_Yuffie_, he thought sadly. _I miss you._

Sharon walked numbly. Vincent never really loved her, just used her to get to Hojo. Sharon felt tears in her eyes. It…was like a nightmare. And now Hojo wanted her dead. An even worse nightmare.

Tifa rubbed her arm. Zack had jabbed a needle that was about a half-inch thick into it and sucked out some tissue, blood, and muscle. All that was needed for cloning. Tifa's shirt was still torn, her breasts swinging free as she walked down the path.

She took her eyes off the floor and saw Sephiroth staring at her breasts.

"Turn around asshole," Tifa said harshly. Sephiroth's eyes traveled up her body to her eyes and he said, "My original didn't have time to enjoy life's splendors. Perhaps I will have your clone after you are dead."

"Shit head," Tifa mumbled.

*

Barret and Yuffie's plane was going 1.2 Mach. Hopefully they would reach Mideel in half-an-hour. After leaving Junon they decided against Nanaki's plan and hijacked a Shinra fighter plane.

Barret thought it was pretty slick. Yuffie thought it was just another barf provoker.

Barret raised binoculars to his eyes and looked through them in the direction of Mideel. "Can't see shit in this damn weather," he complained.

"Like it-blah-matters," Yuffie said, vomiting in mid-sentence. 

Barret winced. "Now that's some nasty crap," he said, staring at the pool surrounding his chair. He shivered. Just plain nasty.

Barret had his feet in his chair so they wouldn't get…wet.

"Just twenty-five more minutes Yuffie."

"If I don't die first."

*

Sephiroth pulled out his sword and said, "As my original brother would have done." Then, in a blur of motion, he whipped his Masanume around and sliced a 'practice-apple' in half, not touching the wooden stump that the apple was standing on.

Tifa gasped and thought: _Think Tifa; how do you get out of these situations._ Somehow, the name 'Corneo' popped into her head and she grimaced. _Not the thought I wanted._

But then she realized why she thought about it; Sephiroth had reminded her of him. Slowly but surely, a plan formulated in her head, and she put on her seductive face.

"Hey Sephiroth, since I'm about to die, maybe you could…_enjoy_ life's fruits before I die. So that way we could both be happy."

He slowly looked at her face. "You have emotions. You are foolish." His face was cool, his words without a single hit of default. But his head was boiling, his body suddenly growing hot. He mentally smiled at the thought of Tifa naked. 

All he had to do is reach out and pull down her shorts…Sephiroth tried to fight the temptation. 

But he couldn't. Slowly he reached out and unbuttoned her shorts. And pulled them down, staring at her. 

Tifa smiled and then, as Sephiroth bent down, she said, "I can't help you enjoy it if I'm in chains." Sephiroth ripped the chains apart and thought _the original sucked. I'm gonna enjoy this._

Sephiroth was about to touch her when her legs moved fast. He flew back from the impact of knee to skull. 

"Ah," he shouted as he flew back, his black cape fluttering in the wind. Tifa jumped on him and beat the shit out of him. When his whole face was purple and he was unconscious, Tifa got up and tried to break the chains that were wrapped around Vincent's hands.

"Damn," she grunted as she tried to break them. She stopped and gasped, "They won't break."

"That's okay," Vincent replied. "Go get your clothes on and get the hell outta here."

"Right," she said. She did just that and left Vincent alone with an unconscious Sephiroth and a quiet Sharon Hatch. 

Tifa ran down the hallways, her heart rushing and her adrenaline at a high. _Quick question_, she asked herself, _what are you doing?_

She didn't say anything. She ran down another hallway, made right and ran down another. Then she turned a corner and-

She was in a library. Hojo was in the corner, studying a book; Aeris was next to her. They hadn't heard her come in. 

Tifa quietly moved toward them, avoiding all possible mishaps. She didn't last long; she tripped over a pile of books that were on the floor and Hojo whirled around, Aeris did the same only she had a staff in her hand. Tifa jumped up and blocked every blow Aeris threw at her.

Aeris then got lucky and hit Tifa on the head. Tifa counter-attacked, despite the pain, catching Aeris off guard. Tifa then put a fist into Aeris solar-plex, knocking the wind out of Aeris. Aeris fell back, stunned.

Then Tifa side-step-kicked Aeris in the nose, knocking Aeris out. 

Hojo was cowering in a corner. Tifa walked over to him and grabbed him by the hair. "You will help me or you will die."

Hojo was shaking with fear. "Ye-ye-s-s-s Ti-ti-fa."

She pulled him to his feet by his hair, but didn't see his fingers slide under a bookshelf behind him, hitting an emergency button.

*

Meanwhile, Cloud had reached the top of the flesh mountain. The second he was up there, he realized he could control Jenova. Jenova didn't know this would happen. She quickly regained control, realized she would have to eject Cloud fast, without getting the Mako she needed. Otherwise he would have power and control over him.

She squeezed him out of herself and continued focusing on getting her other limbs to connect with her.

Cloud flew into and through a tree. He rolled a few yards and finally stopped. He was bleeding but hadn't noticed it. He was recounting the events of the past few days. Aeris, Tifa, Vincent… Hojo…

Hell, Cloud thought. Zack was even alive. But how? Were they recreated like me? Slowly Cloud got to his feet and realized that he had made a huge mistake. Aeris had never come back from the dead; it was a clone. 

But how did Hojo get Aeris tissue, blood, and muscles? _When Hojo captured her!_ Way back in Midgar, before we even knew Sephiroth was alive. Hojo had it planned all along… had wanted to ruin their lives all along…

And I am a member of Avalanche, Cloud thought triumphantly. 

Then Cloud ran back toward Hojo's hideout. 

He was reborn, ready to help Tifa and Avalanche… Aeris still clouded his thoughts but he would figure that out later. Cloud found the secret entrance and entered it, with one thought: Hojo.


	30. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 3: The Lifestream's Fate

Chapter 28 (Continued a few minutes after the end of Chapter 27)

Tifa yanked Hojo in front of her, still holding onto his flea-ridden hair. "Eww," she said, "Don't you ever take a shower?!"

"May Jenova bring life and death," Hojo said. "May Meteor teamed with Jenova choose who will live and who will stay!" Hojo's voice was rising.

"Shut up," Tifa said, grunting in frustration as Hojo tried to resist. 

"And may the Planet burn with Jenova's blood."

"What did I just tell you," Tifa screamed, then kicked him in the back. She didn't mean to, but she broke a few vertebrae. Hojo screamed in pain. "I CAN'T MOVE! AAHH!"

Tifa realized what she had done. "Shit," she muttered.

Hojo was still yelling, "SOMEBODY HELP ME! THE BITCH BROKE MY BACK!"

Tifa kicked him in the head and he was silent. Unfortunately, Aeris had decided to wake up to Hojo's screaming, and Zack just _had_ to arrive at the moment she knocked Hojo out. _Great_, she thought.

The two charged her. Tifa ducked and attempted to sweep both of them; Aeris blocked it with her staff and Zack fell on the ground, hitting his head hard. "Ooh!" 

Tifa then jumped back, awaiting Aeris attack. Aeris attacked, giving Tifa such a hard hit that even when Tifa blocked it with her arm, the staff broke some bones and popped one out of joint. Tifa yelled in pain and counter attacked.

Her kick hit Aeris in the stomach and Aeris 'oofed'. Tifa glanced at her arm; a bone was sticking out of it. _Damn_.

Tifa ran up to the defenseless Aeris and kicked her in the head. Aeris rolled back, her head and hands bleeding. Tifa then jump-kicked her in the neck, and Aeris fell back. She hit her head on the ground hard. And Tifa turned around just in time to see a sword coming down on her. 

She shrieked and started to dodge it but it came down, the blade's gash starting at the right shoulder and going down her chest, slicing up her cleavage.

Tifa cried out and fell to the ground. Zack laughed and raised his sword in a 'killing finish'. She started to plunge his sword into Tifa when there was a sudden shout and pain in his left side. Zack looked at his ribs. 

A sword was in them. A Ragnarok sword.

Zack's eyes followed the sword's blade to the owner…Cloud. _How did a rookie SOLDIER wannabe stab me?_ Zack saw anger in Cloud's eyes and he plunged his sword deeper into Tifa's chest. Tifa choked up blood.

Cloud did the same to Zack and Zack saw stars just before he fell to the floor…dead.

Cloud rushed over to Tifa and focused on magic. "Come on…work! Come on, come on, come on…" But it didn't. Cloud, for some reason, couldn't use magic. A laugh came from behind him. 

Cloud turned and saw Hojo, laughing deliriously. "The price of being a clone Cloud. You can't use…_magic._" Hojo laughed for a few more seconds, then felt sudden pressure in his chest, followed by warm liquid running down the middle of his torso; the more liquid that fell, the more the pressure eased off.

Hojo opened his eyes and looked down. The Ragnarok sword was in him, as it _was_ in Zack. Hojo looked up at Cloud's face and said, "Just remember Cloud. You are a _failure_." Hojo coughed up blood…and died. Hopefully for the last time, thought Cloud. 

Cloud ran back to Tifa, sadness filling his face. Just as he reached her, he saw her eyes close, her smile fade…and her face start to pale. Tears came to Cloud's eyes and slowly but surely, he cried, holding Tifa's pale, cold body.

He felt the pain, the emotion, and the horror all over again. It was as if his last Aeris had died. His last joy of life. 

Cloud heard footsteps coming down the hallway. His hand shaking from trauma, he picked up his sword and stood right next to the doorway. If someone bad walked in…

The footsteps neared and motion entered the doorway. Cloud ducked, tripped the enemy, then pinned him or her on the floor, the tip if his sword at the back of…_his_ neck. 

Then he talked. "Sorry Cloud. It's me, Vincent."

Cloud blinked and actually looked at the person. It was Vincent. "How do I know you're not a clone?"

Vincent Valentine slowly pulled his left arm, revealing his claws. Cloud had a vague memory of Hojo saying that scars or any kind of mark or condition couldn't be duplicated with the clone. The only flaw.

Cloud got up, saying, "Sorry." His voice was stone cold. He was still…hurt. 

Vincent turned and saw Tifa's limp body, then Zack's, then Hojo's…and Aeris unconscious body. "Looks like you've had all the fun."

Cloud grimaced and said, "We don't have time. We need to destroy Jenova before she bonds with her other parts. If she does…she'll be a lot harder to destroy." Cloud paused and looked at Vincent. "For Tifa and Aeris," he said, his voice a hoarse, emotional whisper.

"For Lucrecia," Vincent replied, "and Yuffie."

Then they ran down the hallway, Cloud giving Vincent all his Materia and Vincent giving Cloud all the physical attack and defense weapons (and armor). They were going to war.

*

The cameraman watched as the group of SOLDIER reached the biggest thing. They attacked with flame-throwers but a sudden hand came out of the flesh and slapped the group of soldiers away, as if rag-dolls. The other parts were getting closer to the biggest one.

The reporter was at a loss for words. The phenomenon was…phenomenal. 

The cameraman watched through the camera as the 'hand' picked up the soldier's dead bodies and sucked them inside. "Oh _shiiiit_," he said, finally losing his courage. He dropped his camera and ran.

*

Cloud and Vincent emerged from the secret entrance to Hojo's hideout. They had heard yells and fire a few seconds ago, so they were careful coming out. Cloud didn't see anything strange. Yet.

Vincent closed his eyes and said, "I'll be right back." And did something Cloud never guessed he could do. Vincent suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye, and in his place was a bat.

"No way," Cloud said. 

The bat didn't reply, but a voice suddenly popped inside Cloud's head. _Yes way_. Cloud smiled and nodded his head. This was…cool.

The bat suddenly flew off and a voice in his head said, _I am going to see what's goin' on. Be right back._

Cloud nodded and thought, he's going to have good camouflage; the dark skies with a dark bat. The perfect spy.

*

Jenova felt herself begin to bond with the nearest part. She suddenly grew eyes and a left arm spurred from her. _Soon._

*

Cloud's eyes widened. "Oh shit! We're late for the date!"

_We are in trouble._

"No shit," Cloud yelled back. He didn't know where Vincent was, but knew he could hear him.

_Echolocation sucks. Anyway, she's bonded with her left arm, and at the rate the other limbs are traveling, she is full Jenova in less than ten minutes._

Cloud's head sagged. "In that case, lets kick some ASS!"

Cloud pulled out his Ragnarok and the Sniper CR in the other hand. And he charged the freak of nature.

*

What's this, Jenova asked herself. Oh, the puny man from before. The one that took control. That's okay. He can't hurt me, but I can hurt him in a few more seconds…

The dead SOLDIER members were pushed up into Jenova's chest. They were dead so they couldn't take control of her. She then squeezed the bodies so tight that they burst and blood, human blood, splattered around inside her. 

The Mako filled her veins and she had sudden energy. Her growth rate doubled. 

Good she thought. Once I bond with the others, I go to the Lifestream and finish this puny Planet.

*

Cloud shot bullets and stabbed until he ran out of bullets and strength.

*

Jenova felt little pricks at the bottom of her leg but paid no attention. 

*

"DAMMIT," Cloud yelled.

_I'm on my way back._

"Hurry up," Cloud yelled into the vast skies. Suddenly he saw a bird…no; it was a bat, flying down to him. About twenty-feet up, the bat turned into Vincent and in mid-air, Vincent flew… and hit the ground hard.

"Ooh," he grunted and rolled up to his feet. "Takes a lot of strength to do the transformation. I had to get out of it as soon as I could."

Cloud nodded and said, "So how do we kill it? I shot it and stabbed it but it didn't even feel anything. And if it did, I must be lucky."

Green magic swirled around Vincent and suddenly, off in the distance, Ifrit popped out of the ground and started bombarding Jenova with fire. Vincent did the same with Shiva, the Bahamuts, Alexander, Knights of Round, and all the other summons. 

A moan, or something like that, came from Jenova. She had bonded with another part and now she was standing on one large pillar with a left arm. She swiped at the summons but they were fast and maneuverable. Jenova only roared in frustration.

Vincent felt drained, weak. Cloud was trying to motivate him but… Vincent blacked out. He had used too much, too fast. _Damn,_ Cloud thought.

Cloud then had an idea. _Just like the Ruby Weapon._

Cloud pulled out his spare dagger and jabbed it into Jenova's slippery flesh. Then Cloud jabbed in his Ragnarok. He was going to mountain-climb his way up to her head and _try_ to cut it off. It was a huge neck but if he just used his time, he could do it. 

He pulled out the dagger and raised his arm up, to jab it into Jenova a few feet above his head. Using brute strength he pulled himself up more. It would be a long climb.

*

The reporter had picked up the camera and was now focused in on this strange, brave man climbing up Jenova. "It seems we have a hero in our mists," she said to the camera, knowing that thousands of people were watching the live footage.

She tried to zoom in on his when she thought she heard a noise in the distance. Without moving the camera, she looked up and saw a fighter plan flying by overhead. "It seems SOLDIER sent more reinforcements. Let's hope for the best."

*

Back in the Highwind, which was about twenty miles from the incident, the head pilot was cheering. "Those ain't no SOLDIER reinforcements! I bet my nards that Barret and Yuffie and Cid are in that damn plane!" The pilot laughed with joy as he watched what was happening on the TV. 

"And that's Cloud you stupid bee-yatch."

*

Cloud dropped back down to the ground. He needed Vincent.

Cloud used two fingers and cut off the oxygen to Vincent's nose and covered his mouth with his other his hand. In a few seconds, Vincent snapped awake and nearly broke a few of Cloud's fingers.

"Whoa! What, huh, what…what's goin' on?"

Cloud grinned. "We're in trouble. She's bonded with both arms and her other leg will be here real soon."

Vincent looked into the dark sky; he could see Ifrit, Shiva and the other summons all pounding on Jenova. "I bet she's not to happy about the summons," Vincent said, laughing. 

"Quit messin' around," Cloud replied with frustration on his face. "We have to kill her quick. If we don't, this whole damn planet dies and she becomes ruler of the universe."

"…So?" 

Cloud groaned. Vincent was 'magic-lost'. It happens when someone uses too much magic to fast. "In that case," Cloud started, then hit Vincent on the forehead with a solid punch. Vincent rocked back from the blow, slowly realizing where he was and what was going on.

"Damn, that hurt," he complained. 

"SO," Cloud yelled. "Start casting Ultima and Comet and all that shit. Hurry up!"

"Right," Vincent replied, giving himself a few Ethers, then beginning to focus on the magic of Ultima. Slowly, bolts of lighting and streaks of green started hitting Jenova. 

Back in business, Cloud thought. Then he threw himself at Jenova and started climbing up her.

*

PAIN!

Jenova let out another roar in anger. These humans were stronger than she thought. She had underestimated them…but there was nothing wrong. Hojo had…back up you might say. Slowly, she used her left arm and grabbed some trees, ripping them from the ground. Then she swung at a summon, knocking Neo-Bahamut away. 

Neo crashed into the ground. Then got back up. This would be hard fight, it thought.

Jenova tried swiping at a few more until Ifrit burned them right out of her hands. Then Jenova reached over to where she had pulled out the trees and smashed her purplish, squishy fist into the ground. The ground gave way, revealing part of Hojo's secret underground area.

Jenova reached in, feeling for the power. Then she felt it and grabbed the Materia. Then pulled it to her, ignoring all the pain from the summons and humans. She pushed the Materia into her chest and continued attacking the summons. 

_Energy!_ A sudden rush of energy hit her and her height suddenly increased. _YES_, she thought. Let the world shake with fear, for I am one, she thought.

Her last part had bonded with her. Now she would kill the humans.

*

"Uh oh," said Vincent. 

This is bad, he thought.

Cloud hadn't noticed. His thoughts on nothing but revenge for Tifa and Aeris.

*

The reporter watched in horror as the last part bonded with the main body of the creature, making the creature fully agile and quick. She started slapping away the creatures flying around her, then stomping them into the ground. All hell was about to break loose. Overcome with fear, the reporter screamed, "RUN," and turned and ran for her life. All the people standing around watching the incident panicked and started running. Mideel's citizens began evacuating.

The reporter's thoughts were right; all hell was about to break loose.


	31. 

Final Fantasy 7: The Hojo Clone

By Co V Schuler

Part 3: The Lifestream's Fate

Chapter 29 (Continued right after the end of Chapter 28)

The panicked crowd screamed and ran, the thick rain now clouding what was happening only less than a mile away. 

The reporter had regained control and was filming everything that was happening.

Jenova was defeating the summons and had just bonded with her other leg. She was now one.

Vincent was casting as much magic as he could, but weariness was setting in on him.

Cloud was climbing up Jenova.

Barret and Yuffie had just parachuted out of their plane and were planning a full-scale attack on Jenova. 

Chaos would be the only word to describe it. "Cloud, I'm getting dizzy," Vincent yelled up into the darkened skies. Cloud didn't look down, but answered, "Keep going till you can't Vincent. Be strong."

_Be strong…yeah right. He must think I'm stupid and weak._ But it did help him. Vincent continued casting Ultima and Comet and attacking Jenova with lighting upon lighting.

"Alright," Barret said, out of breath from getting through the screaming crowds. He could see the twenty-story tall Jenova in the distance. "How the hell are we goin' to defeat that son of a bitch?"

Yuffie shrugged. "I dunno know."

Barret nodded. "That's what I thought. Alrighty then…lets just improvise, okay? If you get a better idea, do it yourself becuz I'm probably goin' to be screamin' and yellin'."

"Right," Yuffie said, then they both started running towards determination. "FOR CID," cried Yuffie. "FOR CID," Barret echoed. Barret reached Jenova first, pounding on her with his gun-arm. Yuffie was casting fire, hoping to melt Jenova; it didn't work, but it did leave a bruise. 

"Fire hurts it," she yelled. "Use fire when you use magic." She saw Barret nod and she started running around Jenova, to see if anybody was behind her-

BOOM! Trees crashed and something huge landed in front of her. It was Shiva. The breathing-ice creature's head tilted to the right, revealing a sickening wound. Yuffie grimaced as Shiva slowly disappeared. She had died, but could be summoned again. That was how summoning worked; they fight until they die, or their opponent dies.

Yuffie kept running and then stopped…it was as if the darkened skies were brightened for a few seconds and the world was at peace. There was Vincent, casting magic spell upon spell, tiredness obviously slowing him. But he kept going.

Yuffie nearly fainted in happiness when she saw him, but suddenly Jenova's fist crashed into the ground in front of her, bringing her back to reality. "Whoa," Yuffie yelled, taking a few steps back as the fist lifted out of the ground.

Yuffie threw her Twin Viper up at Jenova's head…it didn't come back. _Probably got stuck in Jenova,_ Yuffie thought with a frown.

Yuffie ran to Vincent and threw her arms around him. Vincent was so focused on hurting Jenova that he was surprised. "Ah!"

He fell to the ground, Yuffie on top of him. Yuffie laughed and kissed him. Vincent realized who it was and kissed back…but a roar filled their ears and they stopped. "Some other time," Vincent said, smiling. 

Yuffie gave him a mischievous grin and they both turned and faced Jenova. "Fire hurts it more than lightning," Yuffie said. 

Vincent nodded and they started attacking Jenova. 

*

_Sssstttoooopppp!!!!!!!!!_

Jenova mentally screamed. The humans had much more strength and determination that she thought…but that's okay. Jenova focused on nearby energy…feeling for it…it was…beneath her! Yes, it was there! Right beneath her! A river of Mako!

Jenova roared in happiness. The Planet's death waits.

She focused on magic and it began to swirl around her…giving her strength and power! Then she made a single motion with her right arm and it happened.

*

"AAAHHHHH," Yuffie screamed as the ground beneath her opened up, threatening to swallow her. "Vincent," she yelled.

Vincent turned, saw her and dove for her. "Yuffie, no!" He reached out just as she started to fall……….their hands clasped. "Hold on Yuffie," Vincent yelled, trying to grab onto something so they would both live. 

The earthquake continued but instead of fire trying to burn them from below… a green glow floated up, making the trees seem like bushes. It was the Lifestream. 

Vincent marveled for a second then kept trying to pull Yuffie up. A thought occurred to him. _Oh boy._ "Hold on Yuffie," he yelled. He looked behind him, seeing if the tree was that close-

It fell down, its roots cracking. "NO," Vincent cried out. He had to grab onto that tree and pull them both away from the quake. The ground shook again, throwing Vincent off the ground and into the Lifestream. Yuffie screamed and fell with him and the green glow and liquid surrounded them……….

*

Cloud struggled to hold on. He was halfway there, halfway to her head. "Argh," he grunted as he pulled himself up. His muscles screamed in protest as he pulled himself higher. Then a thought occurred to him.

_Climb up from the inside._

It sickened him, but it would probably work; not to mention do a lot of damage on the way to Jenova's head. _Dammit_, he thought as another quake happened. His right arm slipped away, his left arm his only hope.

_Fine then, you want to play rough…then_-he pushed himself away from Jenova with his legs, grabbing the Ragnarok with his right arm while still holding onto the dagger with his left arm-_lets play ROUGH!_

His sword was aimed straight into her and he cut into her, making a hole big enough to go through. Mako spilled out, coming in such rations it was as if it was her blood. It poured out like a river and Cloud held on tight to the dagger that was stuck in Jenova.

It kept coming and Cloud realized it really was her blood. _OH SHIT! Her blood is pure energy!_

*

Jenova felt more and more energy come into her as she stepped into the Lifestream but there was a sudden pain and-

She roared. What was this? She looked down at her side and saw a pathetic human somehow holding onto her and her _blood pouring out of her_. 

Jenova screamed in pure anger.

*

The Mako kept pouring from Jenova.

_Man, _Cloud thought, _I must have hit an artery or something._ He gave up on that spot and started climbing up her side. When he was about twenty feet up, Jenova swung her hand at him. He saw it coming (its huge!) and pulled himself up _two-inches above the top of her fist._ Her own fist crashed into her side and she roared in pain.

"Hehe," Cloud couldn't help but laugh. Then he cut a hole in her and dove in before she could try again. "Argh!"

He landed and then slid down muscles and nothing that seemed familiar. Everything was glowing green and purple. _For Aeris and Tifa_, he thought again. And stuck his sword in… something, stopping his fall.

He realized he left his dagger on the outside of Jenova and cursed. Oh well, he thought. Might as well start chopping. Then he realized it stunk. "Good GAWD," he yelled. "WHAT THE _HELL_ is that SMELL!?"

_Shit._

He climbed onto was seemed like a purple muscle and started stabbing everything around him. 

*

Jenova felt little bursts of pain inside her, near her stomach area. She rumbled for some reason and then felt a sudden rush of joy. Her legs began roots and started spreading through the Lifestream. She was taking control of the Planet.

_Only a few more minutes and the world is mine._

*

Vincent had been holding his breath, trying to share it with Yuffie. Then a sudden darkness spread all around him, turning the green Lifestream into a dark, gooey liquid. _We've failed,_ he thought. 

Then it hit him. He could still hurt her, and the magic was all around him. The Lifestream. He shook his head slowly in the water. He was almost out of air, but he would die doing his duty. Nothing, no one, would stop him. 

He focused on the last spell he would ever do again; hoping the Lifestream would _use_ it as he did.

He then cast Ultima on the blackness around him and a faint green returned. Then, slowly the darkness began to retreat, Jenova's roots _melting_ away. The Lifestream's green returned and Vincent smiled, his last thought before he died was, the Promised Land with Yuffie.

Yuffie had watched him give his last breath to save the Planet and she smiled and felt herself begin to drift toward what looked like… a white light. She frowned and then died.

*

Jenova roared in pain and anguish. 

She had failed. It was over. She felt the Lifestream fight back the darkness, as if it was a chemical reaction to whatever magic was cast down there. _NO!_ But she knew it was over. Her life, her mission…her freedom…

But she wouldn't let them forget. No way. Slowly, she used her fist and began to dig into herself. She then felt the power, only a few feet below her hand…she grabbed the Materia. No one knew that Sharon Hatch had stolen the Black Materia and returned it to Hojo…

And only Jenova had the power to use it. 

_May Meteor drive its will into this Planet, and DESTROY it with one, quick, swift, blow. I summon thee._

The Materia floated out of here and flew into the vast darkness of space. 

Jenova looked down at her legs. The Lifestream was attacking them, the Lifestream slowly disintegrating them. _I have failed…yet I haven't._ She would melt into the Lifestream and her cells would give the Planet more Mako than it would ever have had at one time…. Jenova had completely failed. 

*

Cloud gladly watched Jenova's hand leave her own body, but didn't gladly watch the river of green blood pour down on him and force him out of her body. He flew through the air and hit the ground, rolling in the dense mud. The quake had ended and he opened his eyes just in time to see Jenova melting into the Lifestream… then he lost consciousness.

*

Barret watched in weariness as Jenova melted into the Lifestream. It was finally over. He sighed and laid down on the ground. His whole body hurt, his heart hurt…for Marlene, for Cid, for Aeris… but it was over…finally…over…. Barret fell asleep, right there. In the mud and pouring rain.

*

Aeris was about two miles away, thinking about everything that had happened. She was trying to figure out why she had been evil, why she had done those things….it didn't make her happy. It didn't satisfy her. Aeris wiped away the tears that she had been shedding for the past few hours and stood up. Hopefully Cloud would forgive her. Hopefully Cloud would tell her all about the original Aeris and what she could to do to be just like her……

*

The Lifestream gushed out of the ground again, throwing Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi's dead bodies out of the ground. They were dead, but revivable since they didn't lose any of their limbs.

**Authors Note**

Hope you enjoyed the series. Thanx for reading and PLZ review. I would appreciate it very much. Don't forget the epilogue!

Personal Thanx to: Cloud's Angel, a guy named 'Frank', and Mallow64.


	32. 

Hojo Clone Chronicles Epilogue ****

Hojo Clone Chronicles Epilogue

As the last of Jenova melted into the Lifestream, her cells began to regenerate the Mako. More and more Mako filled the Lifestream around the world, making the Planet stronger. The Lifestream flourished and every dry spot in the Lifestream was filled to the fullest.

****

Cloud

Cloud Strife returned to Kalm's ruins and rebuilt the city. Then he became mayor of the town and supported Neo-Midgar…without reactors. Though he mourned over the loss of Tifa, he still had to help the Planet, and the cloned Aeris. 

****

Aeris

Though she was a clone too, she followed Cloud and tried to give back everything she had taken from him. 

****

Barret

After the Jenova incident, the reporter had found him and saw his 'Avalanche' tattoo. On worldwide television, Avalanche was declared innocent. Barret went to Junon and formed protests and riots against President Tanner. When it was over, he left and went to Kalm...

****

Vincent

Barret had found his and Yuffie's bodies and revived them. They eventually left Mideel after helping clean up the damage and explored the world. 

****

Yuffie

Yuffie explored the world looking for special Materia and items. She became known as the 'Materia Raider' and started her own business in the North Crater. 

****

President Tanner

After Avalanche was declared innocent, riots in Junon began and Tanner worked hard to calm them. But then Barret arrived, and Tanner was declared a criminal of cosmic proportions. Tanner went into hiding after riots in Junon. Tanner then went over to Wutai, to look for his three most trustworthy Turks. Reno, Scarlet, Elaine, and Rude killed Tanner in cold blood.

****

Reeve (**Cait-Sith**)

After he lost Cait-Sith, Reeve began to mess up Tanner as much as he could without getting blamed for it. When Tanner was run out of office, Reeve was elected President Shinra. Reeve declared that he would not lead an evil corporation, so he renamed Shinra 'Avalanche' and started construction of Neo-Midgar; and _de_struction of all Mako reactors.

****

The World

When Jenova died and Avalanche was declared innocent, Meteor appeared in the skies (cast by Jenova before she died). Though panic ensued the world, Reeve handled it easily; he shot off a rocket named 'High-Cid', armed with large amounts of explosives, he blew Meteor's path off my a few degrees. It passed by Earth, only 2,000 miles away…making Reeve a declared hero before the world. 

Peace ensued…for awhile…


End file.
